The Battle of Elements
by Aerle
Summary: After ten years of training, Ace, Sabo and Luffy are finally able to enter the pro-bending tournament in Republic City. Their main goal is to defeat the reigning champion, the Whitebeard Pirates, but when they finally meet, things do not go as expected. And the big city proves to be a pool of other temptations and dangers... Written for the OPBigBang. Cover by Kania.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the OPBigBang 2015, hosted by ImperialMint

My partner for this event was the wonderful Kania. Please visit my profile page for the link to admire her art. The cover is part of her art.

I'd like to thank ImperialMint for hosting this event and helping me out when needed. I also like to thank MaiKusakabe for beta'ing and helping too, as well as MyLadyDay, Lunarshores and Vergina-SPVA for mental encouragement and suggestions.

The story takes place several years before Korra comes to Republic City.

* * *

This was it. One more hill and their journey would be complete. Their goal, Republic City, was just on the other side of that mountain. That thought alone gave Ace new energy and Luffy stopped whining about hunger. This was it. They were so close. Even Sabo smiled and tipped back his hat.

They had been travelling for a long time to reach the city in time for the pro-bending tournament, but now, they had almost made it with time to spare. It would be their first year participating, yet Ace was confident they got what it took to win. He had known Luffy and Sabo almost his whole life. As soon as they had heard from the sport called pro-bending, they had wanted to participate in the greatest tournament of the year, but they had had to wait until they were old enough. This year, Luffy had turned seventeen, which meant he could participate. Fortunately, coincidence would have it that they all bended a different element, which meant they could form a team.

Ace himself was a firebender and he hadn't realised there were other kinds of benders too before he met Sabo and Luffy. None of the bandits that had raised Ace were benders themselves, but they had encouraged Ace's practice, challenging him, and Dadan even had brought him a scroll with firebending moves when he was eight. Still, training alone was boring and it was only when he had met Sabo and Luffy that he had become serious about it.

Luffy was an earthbender and, while he was sometimes a little reckless, he was one of the best Ace knew. Then again, he didn't know _that_ many benders in the first place, as they grew up somewhere in the mountains with only non-benders for company, with the exception of Gramps, who was an earthbender like Luffy. But he only stopped by every once in a while.

Sabo was a waterbender who lived in the rich part of the city closest to the mountains. He was the one that had told Ace and Luffy about pro-bending, as his parents had a radio. Sabo had stolen it at some point and brought it to his friends so they could listen to matches. The reception in the mountains hadn't been great, of course, but they had heard enough of the sport to fall in love with it.

Ace had lived with the mountain bandits since he was a baby, as the guy he called Gramps had brought him there. At a certain point, he had met Sabo and they soon had become friends, though Ace hadn't known Sabo was actually a rich kid whose parents were still alive by then. Not that had he cared once he found out, but he had been under the impression that Sabo just lived around the woods. Gramps had brought Luffy, his grandson by blood, at some point and, while Ace had found him annoying at first – and sometimes he still did – he had grown fond of him over time. Plus, they had needed an earthbender for their team. Still, Ace couldn't imagine his life without Sabo and Luffy. They were the only two people who loved him for who he was, unconditionally, like brothers.

It had been Ace's idea to form a team and enter the large tournament when they were grown up. Sabo and Ace had been practicing the sport since they were twelve, fighting imaginary opponents because they hadn't found actual ones. They had memorised the rules of the game a long time ago. Every team should have a waterbender, an earthbender and a firebender, because, apparently, there were almost no airbenders left. Which was a good thing, because Ace didn't know any airbenders.

Ace would be this year's team captain, but the next year, they would rotate so everyone got their turn. Sabo would be up next and then Luffy. Eventually, they all wanted to start their own team, but for now, it was their goal to dethrone the current champions. The Whitebeard Pirates, as they called themselves, were the champions for three years already, so it was time to end their reign.

However, despite their desire to defeat them, Ace and his brothers were quite the fans of the Whitebeard Pirates. For years, they had hung to the commentators' every word when the Whitebeard Pirates had been in a match. The firebender of the group, Marco, had even earned himself the nickname "the Phoenix" from his bending skills. This year, Ace, Sabo and Luffy would meet the Whitebeard Pirates in real life – preferably when they faced them in the finale.

In all honesty, Ace wasn't sure who they would face. Every year, new teams like themselves tried their luck in the tournament before they had even been in official matches. This year wouldn't be an exception.

Republic City came into view and the boys took a moment to take in the sight. None of them had seen a city larger than the one near the mountains Sabo had lived in, so finally seeing the capital, the place where pro-bending originated, was breath-taking.

"I bet they have a lot of meat there," Luffy sighed happily and didn't bother to wipe the drool from his face.

Ace snickered, but couldn't help his mouth from watering. Sure, they had hunted during their journey here, but what they could catch depended on the scenery and more than once they had had to share a fish or a rabbit for dinner, which was satisfying for none of them.

"So what do we do first?" Sabo asked. "Eat or look for a place to stay?"

Entering the tournament wasn't free, so they were tight on money. They had to pay thirty thousand yuan to be able to participate. If they won the championship, though, it would all be worth it. While they had managed to save up the money for the pot and a little more while they practiced and waited until they were old enough, they didn't have enough to spend the entire week the tournament lasted in a hotel. That meant they had to find a different place to stay for free or camp outside. Ace figured the latter would be the only option, as he had heard stories that the people in the big city were very rude and inhospitable.

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed while Ace snickered.

They asked a passer-by for the nearest restaurant and they were pointed to a very luxurious looking place. The signboard had a large fish on it and underneath it was written "The Baratie".

Just looking at the fish almost made Ace drool and, with a large grin on his face, he turned to his brothers. "Look at this fancy place."

"There is no way we can afford something like this," Sabo said worriedly.

The three of them looked at each other and then burst into laughter. In their whole life, they had never paid for food in a restaurant, being no strangers to dine-'n-dashing. Fancy places like this overpriced everything anyway.

As they entered the building, a waiter came up to them and greeted them. He didn't seem to care that they were dusty and sweaty from travelling, but then again, the waiter himself seemed somewhat out of place as well in this fancy place. He was gruff looking and appeared as if he would feel more at home robbing a bank than working in a restaurant like this. He brought the boys to their table and handed them the menu. Luffy had barely looked at it when he started to point at dishes.

"I want this one, and this one, and one of these and can I get this with a steak as a side dish?" he asked.

The waiter noted everything down, but did raise his eyebrow. "Can you afford all this?"

To reassure the man, Ace planted the bag of money, containing the entering fee to the tournament and their savings, on the table after having jingled it. Not that they were planning to spend any of the money here, but the waiter didn't need to know that. For now, he seemed to buy it, as his eyes almost turned to yuan-signs, and he bowed lightly when he left with their order.

Ace grinned and leaned back. This would be the best meal they had had in weeks, maybe even years. They were finally in Republic City, and after they had won the tournament, they might even spend some of the money here as compensation for today. But first, they needed to try if the food was good – though, Ace had to admit, he and his brothers where hardly picky eaters.

Their drinks were brought along with some complementary bread – after all, the waiter didn't know they were planning on making the whole meal complementary.

"So," Sabo said with his mouth full of bread after he had managed to fight a piece away from his brothers, "after dinner we should probably subscribe for the tournament before doing anything else. I'd love to see more of Republic City after that, though."

"And twy ouwt mwore wrestauwrants," Luffy said with his mouth full. "Wif mweat!"

"I don't know, maybe we could try a vegetarian restaurant," Ace said teasingly. The distressed look on Luffy's face almost made him feel bad, so he quickly said reassuringly, "I was just kidding."

"You're so mean!" His brother kicked him under the table and stole the piece of bread Ace was eating.

While it usually would turn into an all-out fight if Luffy tried to steal his food, this time Ace guessed he deserved it.

The food – or at least the first round – was brought by several waiters, dishing up until the table wasn't visible anymore. The boys attacked the food like they hadn't eaten in days, which wasn't far from the truth as far as Ace and Luffy where concerned. More than once, Sabo had to use his waterbending to keep them off his plate, while he was the one who had ordered the least.

After they had dinner, they ordered dessert, and the waiter came to ask if they wanted anything else, leering at the bag of money. Sabo waved him away and continued eating.

As they cleared their plates, Ace slowly and inconspicuously put away the bag of money. He exchanged a look with Sabo and Luffy, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Casting a last glance at the waiter, who was at the other side of the room, they jumped up and made for the door. They heard the waiter yell after them, but by then they had already stormed out of the door.

Outside, Ace could taste freedom and, laughing, he looked over his shoulder to Luffy and Sabo. They were close behind him.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of black and Luffy fell to the ground with a loud groan. Not prepared to leave anyone behind, Sabo and Ace came to a stop as well and turned around.

Luffy was lying on the ground, unable to get up as he was held down by an unknown man, who had placed his foot on Luffy's back. The man's blond hair covered half of his face and he was casually smoking a cigarette like he hadn't been chasing three dine-'n-dashers.

Ace clenched his fists to prevent himself from firebending the hell out of the guy. "Let Luffy go!"

The blond man took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled. "First pay every dime you owe."

Ace exchanged a look with Sabo, who nodded. Jumping into a fighting stance, Ace sent several flames in the direction of the unknown blond. Not enough to hurt him, just to scare him and throw him off balance. Much to his surprise, however, the blond moved his hands and steered the flames right back at Ace.

Ace was too shocked to react, so it was only due to Sabo's quick thinking and extinguishing the flames with water from a nearby fountain that Ace wasn't burned.

"You're… You're a firebender too?" Ace asked, his voice breaking in excitement.

The blond man raised an unusual curly eyebrow. "Yeah? You've never seen another firebender before?" He sounded mocking, but his facial expression changed to curious when Ace shook his head. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Do you also know a waterbender?" Sabo asked excitedly.

"And an earthbender?" Luffy had crawled from underneath the flabbergasted blond's foot and scrambled to his feet.

"Fire, water _and_ earth? What, are you guys pro-benders or something?" the blond asked.

"We're gonna enter the tournament," Ace announced proudly.

The other man raised an eyebrow again. "If you've never seen other benders before, you can't have played a match, so how do you want to get into the tournament? Only the best sixteen teams are allowed to participate."

"But we're the best," Luffy announced proudly, and Ace and Sabo nodded fiercely.

"Look," Ace said, "the only money we have is the thirty thousand yuan we need for the tournament. But I promise, after we've won and collected the pot, we'll pay you everything we owe."

"Is that right?" When Ace nodded, the blond continued with a small smile, "you really think you can beat me?"

"You?" Ace, Sabo and Luffy asked simultaneously.

"You're a pro-bender too?" Sabo added.

The other blond smirked. "I'm in one of the best sixteen teams. But I'll make you a deal: if by some stroke of luck you guys get into the tournament and win, you'll pay back the money you owe. If not, you'll have to work it off. And don't even think of escaping. What do you say?"

Ace, Sabo and Luffy huddled together and conferred in a whispering tone. Eventually, Sabo turned around. "We accept, but only if you let us meet your teammates."

The other man shrugged. "They should stop by any minute now, so I don't see why not. I'm Sanji, by the way."

"I'm Ace," Ace said and introduced his brothers as well.

"Nice to meet you. Just remember I'll kick your ass if you try to dine-'n-dash at the Baratie again. You're lucky the owner is my old man," Sanji said as he turned round. With his head, he motioned the boys to follow him.

Inside the restaurant, it took Sanji a while to convince his old man not to shove his peg leg up the boys' arses as payback for them eating all the food, but eventually, he managed – though it was touch and go for a moment when Luffy asked for more food.

"So where are you staying if you don't have any money?" Sanji asked as he poured tea for the boys. They had taken a seat in a back room of the restaurant next to the kitchen.

Sabo shrugged. "We figured we'd camp."

Sanji hummed. "Just don't do it in the park, it's illegal. Perhaps once the old fart has cooled off, you can ask him if it's okay to sleep in our yard. Don't get your hopes up though, he's a stubborn bastard."

When they were drinking their second cup of tea, two men entered the room. One of them had dark curly hair and a long nose, and the other man's hair was green. Sabo, Ace and Luffy stared their eyes out. They had just come to Republic City and already they had met some interesting characters. Sanji introduced his teammates as Usopp and Marimo, to which the green haired man started yelling that that wasn't his name and called Sanji 'Curly-brow', which again led to Sanji yelling obscenities, and soon, the two had started an all-out brawl. Oddly enough, they didn't even use their bending; Sanji used his legs to kick at the green haired man and said man had drawn three swords he had hanging from his hips.

While Ace and Sabo watched in fascination and Luffy cheered Sanji and the green haired man on, Usopp sighed tiredly and sunk to the floor.

"Are they always like this?" Sabo asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Then again, once they work together, they're an amazing team. Not as amazing as me, of course," he added smugly. "But as the team captain, of course I have to be the best."

"So, what kind of bender are you?" Sabo asked excitedly. "Water or earth?"

"Me? I'm Captain Usopp, the world's greatest waterbender!" Usopp folded his arms before his chest and laughed loudly.

Sabo's eyes widened and, immediately, he started to ask all kinds of questions about water bending. Ace chuckled as he saw that Usopp was caught off guard, and the waterbender tripped over his tongue to answer Sabo.

Finally, the fight between Sanji and the green haired man – or Zoro, as he kept yelling was his name – was stopped by Luffy, who had overheard Usopp was the waterbender, which meant that Zoro had to be the earthbender of the team. Tackling Zoro, Luffy rolled with him over the floor until he landed on top of the other man and then straddled him as he fired questions at Zoro.

Eventually, Sanji intercepted and gathered them all around the table. He explained to his teammates who Ace, Sabo and Luffy were and that they would also participate in the tournament.

"Oh?" Zoro said. "I don't think I've seen you before. What's your team called?"

"We're Team Meat," Luffy exclaimed excitedly as Ace and Sabo sighed in exasperation.

They had had long and tiring discussions about how they would name the team. Of course, any name with one of their names or elements in it had been vetoed by the other two. Ace had suggested Team Fire Fist, for example, but he had been booed away. Eventually, they had all grown tired of the discussion and had decided to draw straws to decide who could pick the name. The winner had been Luffy, unfortunately, and after thinking long and hard – for him – he had come to a decision. His reasoning was as follows: the team name should be something they all loved, and who didn't love meat? Ergo, they should be called Team Meat. Arguing would be useless, so Sabo and Ace had reconciled with his facts and let it go.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Sanji and Usopp.

Ace sighed and shook his head. "Just don't ask. Anyway, what is your team called?"

"Team Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers."

"Team Amuse-bouche."

"Team Onigiri."

Usopp, Sanji and Zoro all spoke simultaneously, and whipped their heads around to look at each other. "What did you say?"

"I thought we all agreed on Amuse-bouche," Sanji said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, we all agreed it was stupid," Zoro snorted. "You can't just make up words."

"An amuse-bouche is a small hors d'oeuvre, you Neanderthal!" Sanji snapped. "Why the hell would you want to name us after a rice ball?"

"What did you call me?!"

"Actually," Usopp said carefully, "I'm the one that filled out the form." He started sweating when Zoro and Sanji focused their attention on him and cleared his throat. "So, officially, we are called Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers… Don't kill me!" Usopp shrieked when Zoro and Sanji dove on top of him.

Ace and Sabo once again watched wide-eyed while Luffy excitedly cheered them on, but after the initial shock, the former two pulled Zoro and Sanji away from poor Usopp.

Sanji huffed and lit a cigarette using his bending. "That name is the worst."

"Come on, the name isn't what counts," Sabo said encouragingly. "You heard ours."

Zoro rolled his eyes and lay back on the floor, his hands behind his head. "The whole thing is stupid anyway. The only reason I'm participating is because of the booze money and to get the cook to stop nagging me."

"Cook?" Luffy almost started to drool at the word and turned to Sanji. "You're a cook?"

"I ain't a waiter," Sanji snorted, but after seeing Luffy's confused face, he sighed and added, "I'm a _chef_."

"Yay! Cook me meat!" Luffy demanded, but Ace hit him in the head.

"Be polite!" he snapped.

"Ow!" Luffy rubbed the bump. "Cook me meat, _please_."

Ace nodded approvingly.

"No, you just ate. What, you have a black hole for a stomach or something?" Sanji snorted.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"Oh!" Suddenly, a thought struck Ace and his eyes started to shine. "Seeing you guys are pro-benders, do you know the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"Who doesn't know them?" Usopp retorted. "They're pretty amazing, though their waterbender is no match for me of course…"

"Please. He could beat you with his hands tied behind his back," Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You don't want to mess with those guys."

Sabo sat upright. "So you've met them?"

Sanji scratched the back of his head. "Not face-to-face, no. To be honest, this is the first year we made it to the best sixteen teams so we can be in the tournament. But from what I've heard, their sponsor, Edward Newgate, is quite influential and rich."

"So you think the matches are fixed?" Sabo asked excitedly. He was always one to love drama and intrigue.

"I don't think so," Usopp said slowly. "I was at the finals last year, and the Whitebeard Pirates were either really good or great actors. The match was really amazing."

"Yeah, we heard it on the radio, it sounded so cool!" Ace said, his eyes sparkling.

"Not meaning to sound impolite, but Sanji said you guys were gonna join the tournament. How are you going to do that if no one has ever heard of you?" Usopp asked. "Since only the sixteen best teams are allowed to join."

Sabo smiled mysteriously. "Oh, we have our way."

"I guess it's none of our business. Then again, it might be tough for you guys if you've never played an actual match before, even if you do get in," Sanji remarked.

Usopp's jaw dropped. "You've never played an actual pro-bending match?"

"How could they have if they've never seen another bender before?" Sanji snorted.

"Don't underestimate us," Ace said a little indignantly. "We've been practicing for like ten years and we know the rules inside and out."

Sanji rose. "Then how about you prove it? Outside, we have recreated the arena to train, we can hold a mock-match there."

Ace stood up as well, almost pressing his nose against Sanji's. "Alright, care to make it interesting? If you lose, you have to cook for us." He gestured to himself, Sabo and Luffy, who was busy drawing a moustache on the sleeping Zoro's face. Hearing the word 'cook', he looked up excitedly.

"Fine, and if we win?" Sanji pressed his forehead against Ace's.

For a moment, Ace was taken aback. He pulled back and scratched the back of his head. "What do you want?"

Sanji thought for a moment, before the strangest thing happened. He started to wiggle like his body had turned into noodles, and Ace could have sworn his eyes took the shape of hearts. "I know something! There is this wonderful lady who, in all her shyness, hasn't noticed me–"

"And you're a hard guy to ignore," Zoro said, without bothering to open his eyes.

"Shut up, lazy moss!" Sanji kicked him hard enough it made Zoro wince. "Anyway," he continued like had nothing happened, "I'd like you to invite her to the tournament for me since she is er… hard to approach."

"Which means she'd rather swallow a rock than to talk to Ero-cook here," Zoro commented.

"I told you to shut up!" Fire coming from his fist, Sanji dove on top of Zoro, and fighting and bending they rolled across the floor.

Usopp just sighed and divided the last bit of tea while they waited for the two to stop fighting.

Finally, Sanji crawled back to the table. "So, if we win the match, I want you to ask her. Her name is Boa Hancock." He said her name like it was an amazing dish, but then his face got serious again and he studied Ace and Sabo. "Wait, not you two."

The two exchanged a look. "Why not?"

"'Cause…" Sanji opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

Zoro helped him out. "Love-cook here is afraid she'd rather date you than him." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Sanji. "Which is a justified fear, 'cause I sure as hell can't think of anyone who would date him."

"I will kill you!" Again, another fight started.

Ace finished his tea. "Okay, so if we win, you'll cook for us and if you win, Luffy will ask this chick of yours. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great," Sanji managed to force out when he was on top, before he was thrown back on the floor.

"Wait a minute, why do only _you_ get something?" Zoro said once he managed to hold Sanji down. "What about me and Usopp?"

"Do you want us to ask someone out for you too?" Ace asked half-jokingly, until he saw a slight tinting of Zoro's cheeks. "You do?"

"No! Just… Buy me booze or something!"

"And I want you to tell everyone that I'm the best waterbender in the world," Usopp said. "Not that everyone doesn't know that already, I'm the great Usopp after all, but some extra advertising couldn't hurt."

Ace nodded, trying not to laugh at the moustache Luffy had drawn on Zoro and which he still hadn't discovered. "Fine, let's get to it then."

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were pointed to a room where they could put on their protective gear. If this was going to be a real match, they had to be dressed the part. From what Ace had heard, in the past, it hadn't been required to wear protective gear during matches, but he assumed after several burns and concussions from flying rocks to the head, it had been made mandatory. Their team had chosen orange with black uniforms, though that too had been a long and exhausting discussion.

Ace placed his helmet with a red stripe on it – indicating he was the firebender of the team – on his head, and they followed the other team outside, where they were led to a field. Ace noted that the lines drawn into the sandy ground resembled the arena where the matches would be held. He had only seen a picture of it, as they had followed pro-bending only via radio.

Usopp explained: "This is what we use for practice. Waterbenders can only use the water in the buckets over there," he pointed, "and earthbenders have to keep to the pile of rocks there. Firebenders don't have restrictions, like in the actual match. And, you know, no fire or water blast longer than a second duration."

"We know the rules," Ace assured him. "Let's just start. I bet Luffy's getting hungry again."

"I am!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Wait!" Sabo said when everyone took their positions. "Don't we need a referee?"

Zoro huffed and stomped off the field, only to come back holding someone by their collar. The young man, barely more than a boy, was wide-eyed and looked from one team to the other.

"Will this one do?" Zoro asked as he put the boy down and took his position again.

Luffy curiously looked at the newcomer. After a thorough once over, he tipped back the straw hat he was wearing despite his helmet and grinned. "Hi! I'm Luffy. You're our referee."

"I-I am?" the other boy asked hesitantly. "I'm Coby. Are you pro-benders?"

Luffy nodded proudly. "I'm an earthbender! And this is my team. We're called Team Meat, 'cause everyone likes meat."

Coby chuckled a little. "Alright, I'll referee."

The teams introduced themselves and they gave Coby pen and paper to keep score. Then, finally, they took their positions. Coby raised his arm and shouted for them to begin. Immediately, both parties started attacking. Ace aimed his flames at Sanji, who easily dodged them and sent them back.

Ace's heart was racing like mad. A real match was nothing like practice and seeing Sanji being able to bend the same elements as he could was very exciting. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he dodged another attack, this time from Usopp. The waterbender hadn't just been bragging, like Ace had suspected; he was actually quite good and Sabo seemed to be in trouble. As Sabo blocked a hit, he was knocked backwards over the first line. Cursing, he took his pose again, farther away this time.

A group of spectators had gathered around the training arena and cheered them on. Ace tried to drown out the sounds and to focus on dodging attacks. His forehead was beaded with sweat. He had never expected a match to be so exhausting. He had to pay attention to everything at the same time, from his own attacks, to his opponents, to his teammates. Luffy seemed to stand his ground and Sabo did well as well from one zone behind them.

A sudden rock hit Ace in the ankle and he almost lost his balance. He shot a blast of fire Zoro's way, before a blast of water hit him. Rolling back into zone two, he saw Luffy lying beside him, looking dizzy. Ace scrambled to his feet and was ready to fire again, when Coby raised his hand.

"Time's up! Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers win this round," Coby announced. They had, after all, gained the most territory.

While Usopp's team seemed pleased about the result, Zoro and Sanji still didn't appear to be happy with the name.

Ace took his former position in the first zone for the second round and sighed. Participating in an actual match was harder than he had expected. "Come on, we can still win," he tried to encourage his teammates, but fortunately, Luffy was already pulling his serious face.

Coby started the next round again. This time, Ace waited with attacking until Sanji did and blocked the blast of fire. Dodging a rock heading his way, he shot a blast of fire Usopp's way, catching him off guard. Usopp tumbled backwards into the second zone.

"Yay! Go, Ace!" Luffy yelled excitedly, only to be knocked off the edge by a rock coming his way.

"Dammit, Lu, you're out!" Ace called over his shoulder, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ace," Luffy said in a whiny tone.

"Stop distracting him!" Sabo called.

"Sorry, Sabo!"

Sabo wisely ignored him and shot a blast of water at Sanji. Sanji stumbled, but managed to stay standing.

"Don't let your guard down, Cook," Zoro growled.

Seeing an opening, Ace attacked. Zoro tried to block his attack, but was knocked into zone three. A loud cheering sounded, both from Luffy and the crowd. A cocky smirk appeared on Ace's face, but his victory didn't last long.

A water blast from Usopp and a rock coming from Zoro hit Ace shortly after each other, causing him to throw off the back of the arena as well.

"Yay! Ace's so cool," Luffy cheered.

Ace huffed. While it was kinda nice he couldn't do wrong in his brother's eyes, he had let his guard down, and now Sabo was all on his own. Ace had to admit that his brother was doing a great job dodging the elements coming his way, but he didn't have time to attack himself.

Coby called the round in Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers' favour again, as Team Meat had lost two team members.

Ace let out a frustrated growl. They could still win if they managed to knock all members of the opposite team off the back of the playing field, but since they hadn't managed to do that even once with one, he deemed their chances to win quite slim. Not that the penalty for losing was so great, but if they couldn't beat Usopp's team, did they even stand a chance against the Whitebeard Pirates?

Exchanging a look with Sabo and Luffy, they nodded grimly at each other as they took their positions.

A fire blast passed right by him, but Sabo's water caught it before it could hit Ace. As a show of his gratitude, Ace aimed at Zoro who was about to throw a rock at Sabo's head. Unfortunately, his blast caused Zoro to be blasted over the side-line. On the real playing field, he would have fallen off the side, which meant a foul. Coby knew the pro-bending rules as well and, as referee, sent Ace a zone back.

Luffy was on a roll this last round, managing to knock back both Sanji and Usopp with two quick attacks in a row. However, none of them had gone over the edge when Coby called the round. While Ace's team had won, with only one person in another zone instead of two, they had lost the match.

Sighing in defeat, Ace watched as the crowd cheered for team Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers – he also kind of hoped they would pick a shorter name next time – and, along with Sabo and Luffy, he walked to the winners.

"Congratulations." Sabo sounded more sincere than Ace would be able to at the moment. Luffy seemed to have shrugged off the match already and was distracted by someone holding food.

"You did well for a first match," Sanji offered. "But you'll have to step up your game if you don't want to go out in the first round of the tournament."

"I know," Ace said with more venom than he intended. Immediately realising his rudeness – and encouraged by Sabo kicking him in the shin – he bowed. "Sorry, we just have never lost before."

Zoro shrugged. "You have never won either. Look, we're in the best sixteen, sure, but we're not number sixteen, if you catch my drift. Even if you can't beat us, there're plenty of teams you can beat."

"And now you have to ask my sweet Hancock to come watch me," Sanji said, nearly swooning.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we won't go back on our word." Ace turned to Sabo. "Since Luffy has that task, do you want to buy booze or tell the world about the great Captain Usopp?"

"I'll buy the booze," Sabo said. "You're not going to leave Luffy alone, are you?" he added worriedly.

"Of course not. I'll just have to stay out of sight, I guess." Ace shrugged, before turning to Sanji. "Is the offer to sleep in your yard still available?"

"Sure, I'll ask my old man," Sanji answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Let's meet back there then," Sabo said to Ace, who nodded.

As they went their separate ways – after Sanji had informed them where this Hancock lived and where a store that sold liquor was located – Ace was surprised to see Zoro following them. "Are you coming with us?" he asked.

"I'm on my way to the Baratie," Zoro replied.

Ace stopped in his tracks. "Then… Shouldn't you have followed Sanji instead of us?"

Zoro looked around in confusion. "Where did that blond bastard go?"

"The other way," Ace said slowly. He could have sworn he saw Zoro's cheeks turn slightly red.

Luffy snickered. "You're so funny."

"You can tag along, if you want," Ace offered. "Though Sanji might not want this Hancock to see you either. Since you're hot too."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?"

Ace shrugged. "Merely stating a fact. Though, if physical attraction is the only thing, Sanji shouldn't have to worry. He's hot."

"I'll say," Luffy added.

Ace looked up in surprise.

"I burned my mouth at the first bite. But the food was sooooo good," Luffy said, almost moaning.

Ace chuckled and turned back to Zoro. "Don't you agree? About Sanji, not the food."

"Whatever. He might be attractive if you're into the whole blond, strong chef with abs and legs that go on forever," Zoro muttered.

Somehow, Ace got the feeling that Zoro was into just that, but decided not to comment. Keeping to his word, however, Ace approached some random passers-by and told them about the great Usopp, whether they would listen or not.

Oddly enough, despite this being Luffy and Ace's first time in Republic City, they seemed to do better with directions than Zoro did. More than once, they had to grab him by the collar – not having bothered to take off their pro-bending uniform – so he wouldn't go into some random alley.

Eventually, they reached the house Sanji had identified as Hancock's and, impatiently as ever, Luffy banged on the door.

"Anyone home?"

A red haired woman answered the door.

"Are you Hammock?" Luffy asked.

Ace kicked him in the shin. "That's not her name!"

"I think you mean my sister, Hancock," the woman said. "She's upstairs, but–"

Luffy had already pushed past her and ran up the stairs before the woman or Ace could object, shouting Hancock's name – though wrongly. Ace bowed and apologised for Luffy's rudeness.

From upstairs sounded a loud shriek. Ace facepalmed; knowing Luffy, he had most likely dashed into the room when she was changing or something.

"Are you okay, sis?" the red haired woman called upstairs. When it stayed silent for a moment, she made ready to go up the stairs, but then a female voice sounded.

"I'm okay."

Ace sighed in relief. It didn't sound like Luffy had broken anything, nothing of value anyway, so they didn't have to spend their money on repairs. While they waited for Luffy, Ace explained to the sister why they were here – and took the liberty to tell about the great Usopp while he was at it.

The red haired woman sighed. "It doesn't surprise me. My sister has many suitors, but she hates men."

Ace exchanged a look with Zoro. "Well, it doesn't sound like she has thrown Luffy out of the window yet, but then again, he has a way to befriend people against their will."

The red haired woman cocked an eyebrow, but Luffy chose that moment to come downstairs again. "She's coming to the tournament. Now, let's eat!"

Before Ace or Zoro could say anything, he was out of the door. Ace shrugged and, after bowing again and thanking the woman for her hospitality, he and Zoro followed the energetic Luffy back to the restaurant. While Luffy usually was easily distracted and lost his way, this time he just seemed to follow his nose.

When they got back to the restaurant, Sanji almost swooned at the news that Hancock would come to the tournament, causing Zoro to roll his eyes and insult him. Of course, that resulted in another fight. Usopp had already left, apparently to see his girlfriend, so they didn't have an experienced peace weaver this time. Sabo waved the bottle of booze around, which effectively distracted Zoro from the fight, at least until Sanji called him a drunk and they went at it again. This continued until a stocky man with a peg leg and a blond, braided moustache entered and kicked Zoro out – quite literally.

Sanji huffed as he straightened and dusted himself off. "I could have handled him, old fart."

"Like hell you could, egg-plant. Now, these are the hooligans who tried to dine-'n-dash?" He gestured to Sabo, Ace and Luffy, who grinned awkwardly.

"Apparently, they're pro-benders too. They're joining the tournament," Sanji explained curtly. "Can they sleep in the garden tonight?"

The man with the peg leg eyed them closely, and Ace decided to set an example. He rose and bowed deeply. "I apologise for trying to steal your food. We are short on cash at the moment, considering the entrance fee of the tournament, but we'll happily pay you back afterwards or make up for it by working. We would be very grateful if we could sleep in the garden. We have our own tent. Oh, I'm Ace, and these are my brothers Sabo and Luffy."

"Zeff," the man growled. "Don't you ever try something like that again, or I'll cut you julienne." Then with a huff, he turned around. "They can sleep in the garden if they wash the dishes tonight."

"Well, you heard the guy," Sanji said, walking after Zeff towards the kitchen. "I'll bring you something to eat first, but you'll have to work after."

Sabo and Ace went outside to put up their tent so they wouldn't have to do that later. Luffy started out helping, but was soon distracted by some insects, so Sabo and Ace let him be.

"Well, it's no hotel, but I suppose it could have been worse," Sabo said as they threw their mattresses into the tent. "At least we get good food and a place to sleep inside the city. Though, we should really sign up for the tournament first thing tomorrow, or we've travelled all this way for nothing."

"Yeah," Ace replied. His thoughts were still at the match from today. "You think that we really have a shot at winning this?" he asked hesitantly.

Sabo pursed his lips. "I think it was a good thing we ran into team Captain-Usopp-sama… Usopp's team, so we could experience what a real match is like. We underestimated it, or maybe overestimated ourselves. Either way, we know what we're up against now, so yeah, we might stand a chance."

* * *

The next morning, Ace woke up in a familiar entanglement with Sabo's and Luffy's limbs. Both were still snoring peacefully, but Ace was too excited to sleep anymore. Carefully freeing himself, he stepped outside and breathed in the morning air – which was a lot better than the musky air inside the tent. His bare feet were wet from the morning dew, and, smiling, Ace wiggled his toes in the grass.

He grabbed his pants from inside the tent and, after putting them on, he walked over to the restaurant. Despite the early hour, there were already people walking inside, even though last night, it had been quite late before the last person had left. Ace could know, because he was in that last group. Zeff, apparently the head chef and the owner of the place, had made them scrub pots until their fingers bled, mostly because Luffy had dropped a few plates when they only had to do the dishes. Their hard work was worth it though, as Sanji promised them breakfast in the morning.

It was morning now, and Ace's stomach rumbled. If he could convince Sanji to serve breakfast right away, he wouldn't have to share and try to battle food away from Luffy. A grin on his face because of his master plan, Ace entered the restaurant and waved at Sanji, who was already shouting orders and stirring breakfast dishes. Before he could ask for his breakfast, however, Ace felt two familiar presences at his side and he sighed. So much for a quiet breakfast.

Fortunately, Sanji was generous when it came to food and didn't stop handing out dishes until no one was hungry anymore. They agreed with Sanji that Ace, Sabo and Luffy could sleep in the garden during the week of the tournament as long as they pulled their weight when it came to doing the dishes. And afterwards, they still had to either work off their debt or pay up for the first meal.

Since they could leave the tent, they now only had to carry their uniforms through Republic City. They were currently on their way to the arena to sign up for the tournament. Sanji had still seemed a bit sceptical about if they could join, as they were not in the top sixteen. Ace had assured him that they would see each other on the playing field.

During their walk to the arena, Ace and Sabo had to keep Luffy on a short leash, to prevent him from disappearing into the crowd. It didn't help that they had to pass a market where all kinds of delicious scents of cooked dishes filled the air.

Fortunately, the arena wasn't hard to find. It was a colossal, glass-domed building, located on a small peninsula. A narrow path connected the island to the mainland.

Ace and his brothers gaped at the enormous building towering over them. They had seen pictures of it, but Ace had never imagined a building could be so huge. The exterior of the arena appeared to be gold and, as a helpful passer-by told them, it was illuminated at night. The outside had a rectangular shape with four tall pillars on each corner and an entrance facing the city.

Excitedly, Ace turned to his brothers, who beamed back at him. Then, without needing to say anything, they started running towards the entrance. There were some people walking around as the arena was a prominent landmark and an attraction even without matches, but as the tournament would start tomorrow, it wasn't that crowded.

The team stopped in front of the reception and Ace coughed.

"Brochures and maps are on the left of the counter," the receptionist said without looking up from the newspaper.

"We're not here for a tour, we're here to sign up for the tournament," Ace said brightly.

That caught the man's attention and he finally looked up. One by one, he eyed them closely, and then huffed. "I don't recognise you."

"We're Team Meat," Luffy said helpfully.

"Never heard of ya." The receptionist continued reading the paper.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. "Didn't you hear that my grandsons would come to sign up?" a gruff voice said.

Terrified, the receptionist looked up and, trembling, he said, "O-of course, sir. I was told to let you know right away when they would arrive."

"Then what do you think you're doing?"

The receptionist looked from the boys to the man standing behind him and back. Then, realisation hit him and his mouth dropped open. "Wait, you mean these are–"

"Hi Gramps," Ace greeted the man standing behind the receptionist cheerfully.

Garp huffed. "You're late. Not that I expected anything else. And what a ridiculous name you've chosen."

Sabo sighed. "Luffy's idea."

"Figures." Garp slapped his hand on the desk of the receptionist. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give them the papers to fill in."

The next half hour Ace, Sabo and Luffy spent filling in all sorts of paperwork, stating their name, declaring that Republic City was in no way liable for any injuries happening during the tournament, that they would pay the entrance fee and all sorts of other legal issues. When they were finally done – and Sabo had helped Luffy with his – they brought the paperwork back to the receptionist, along with the thirty thousand yuan. The receptionist placed several stamps on the papers, before handing them their passes, which would give them unlimited access in the arena during the tournament.

All this time, Garp had watched closely over them, probably making sure that they wouldn't mess anything up. Now that they were done, he huffed again. "You better win this thing or at least win a few rounds. I've had to pull a lot of strings to get you into the tournament without you having proven yourself and I don't like looking like a fool."

"Relax, Gramps. You've seen us, we're good," Ace said with more confidence than he felt.

Garp snorted. "You better be. Now, come on, I'll give you a tour."

They followed him through the hallways, looking around in awe. It was a good thing that Garp was in the counsel of the mayor, or they wouldn't have been able to join the tournament this year. Something about sneaking in like this didn't sit right with Ace, but what choice did they have? The alternative was fighting their way up to the top sixteen, but who knew how long that would take? Another year? Longer? This was the only way they could be in the tournament right away, and Ace was sure they deserved the spot. They would have to do really well, though, or they would be the laughingstock of the pro-bending world and they would never be taken seriously again, of that he was certain. It made his stomach turn uncomfortably, but he decided not to share his fear with his brothers. That would only worry them.

In the meantime, Garp had led them to the inside of the arena. They had gone through the spectators' entrance and had now reached the stands. Ace stared his eyes out. He noted that the roof of the building was made from glass, so he could see the sky.

The playing field looked small from here, placed in a large pond of water and standing on high legs. One half of the field was red and the other blue. Several disk shapes were made in both sides of the field for earthbenders to use during the match, Ace recalled.

"Can we go onto the field?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Garp shrugged. "If you want. Just don't break anything. Come on, I'll show you the players' entrance."

They followed him again, somehow twice as excited. To stand on the actual field would be so much better than on the fake one they had played against Usopp's team. Garp showed them the training area and the changing rooms. Then, he led them to the entrance to the field.

They stepped on a mobile platform, which brought them towards the playing field. Ace peered over the edge. Deep down below them, there was a body of water. An involuntary shiver went down his spine. He wasn't the best swimmer, so falling down didn't sound particularly appealing, even if he trusted Sabo to get him out in time. He remembered it was one of the requirements on the forms he had to fill in, all participants needed to know how to swim. It wasn't that he couldn't swim, he just preferred not to.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and almost caused him to plunge into the deep, but the same hand also pulled him away from the edge. When Ace looked up, he saw Sabo looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and, satisfied, Sabo let go of him. The moving platform had reached the playing field and they stepped on the solid floor.

"This is so awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, and Ace had to agree with him.

The playing field might not have seemed big from the stands, but now that they were on it, it was rather impressive.

"Ace! Think quick!"

Ace could barely avoid the disk that came flying towards him. "Oh yeah?" He sent a fire blast Luffy's way, which he avoided laughing.

A gust of water extinguished his fire and Ace turned around to a smirking Sabo. They continued their fight, until three earthen disks hit them simultaneously in the head.

"Quit fooling around!" Garp barked at them. "I'm not cleaning up after you. And you better not do anything to embarrass me while you are in Republic City, or I'll make your lives a living hell!"

* * *

**AN**

There are four elements which can be bended, air, fire, earth and water. Aside from the offspring from the previous Avatar, Aang, there are no airbenders left.

Subskills: Some benders are, aside from their main element, able to bend other things as well.  
Water: Healing, ice making and, in rare cases, bloodbending  
Fire: Lighningbending (generating and redirecting) and combustionbending  
Earth: Metalbending and lavabending.

For details about bending, pro-bending and characters, I refer you to the Avatar Wikia.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the market had been a welcome one, as Marco had really needed to get out of the house. As much as he loved his family – and he held them very dearly – sometimes they were just too much.

That wasn't really a surprise, of course, since fourteen siblings was a lot. Add to that that half of them were benders as well, and you had the ingredients for disaster. It wasn't as bad as it had been when Pops had had to take care of a handful of teenagers and younger kids, but still, when they all got together for the big tournament, it could get messy.

All of them had been adopted by a man they now called Pops. His real name was Edward Newgate, but he was known as Whitebeard by most. He had a lot of power in the underworld and above, and he was the only father Marco had ever known. Pops was good to his children and did anything to protect them.

Being the first to be adopted, Marco felt a certain responsibility for the others, which was one of the reasons he got into pro-bending. Feeding fifteen mouths cost a lot and if Marco could bring in cash by competing, he gladly would. Even if his family was irritating sometimes.

Thatch and Izo could be especially annoying, but he had to put up with them as they were his teammates. With them, he had managed to become pro-bending champion three years in a row, earning quite a few yuan. Thatch and Izo were both amazing benders, earth and water respectively, but that didn't mean they didn't love to team up and torture Marco.

Izo in particular had been on his case lately about his love life. Or rather, his non-existent love life. Marco had to admit he had been training a lot lately, but the tournament started the next day, after all. They really needed to win again this year, as money was tight after opening a new orphanage. Four hundred eighty thousand yuan, the total pot of the tournament, was a lot of money and would certainly come in handy. That was the only reason Marco had been training so hard. It had nothing to do with sexual frustration.

And what the hell did Izo know, anyway? It wasn't like a boyfriend would just fall into his lap or anything. So why whine about it?

Deciding to tell his brother off as soon as he got home, Marco hoisted the bags filled with groceries higher on his arms. He had bought a lot of food and had trouble seeing where he walked, but he knew the way to his home like the back of his hand anyway.

A sudden force walking into him caused him to stumble and fall backwards. The groceries hit the ground and rolled away. Marco groaned and rubbed at his behind.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" a male voice said close to him. "I wasn't really paying attention where I was going."

Marco looked up and saw a shirtless man kneeling to pick up the groceries. Marco rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "It's alright." He hadn't exactly been paying attention either, after all.

The man put the groceries in the bags before he straightened as well and turned around.

Something in Marco's brain short-circuited when he looked him in the face. The man was young, in his early twenties, Marco estimated, but the freckles covering his cheeks gave him something adorable despite his age. His eyes were dark brown and his face was framed by dark locks. And now that he was standing in front of Marco, Marco had trouble not to drool over the man's rock hard abs.

"I was trying to read the street sign," the man continued a little embarrassed. "It's my first time in Republic City and I'm a little lost."

Marco realised he was staring and, taking over the groceries, he coughed and said: "So, you're here for the tournament?" He didn't recognise him as a player, but thousands of people came to republic city to watch the matches.

"I am," the man said enthusiastically, and Marco felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw him light up like that. "I'm really excited."

Marco smiled, when the stomach of the black haired man suddenly started to rumble.

"Sorry," he said embarrassedly as he scratched the back of his head. "I haven't had lunch yet."

A sudden wave of boldness coming over him, Marco said, "I know the city quite well. How about we have lunch and, afterwards, I can show you around?"

The man beamed at him with a smile so bright Marco was surprised it didn't blind him. "That would be great! I'll get my brothers and we can go! Luffy, Sabo!"

Stunned, Marco watched as two other guys from around the same age came walking to the freckled Adonis. Said Adonis slapped his forehead and bowed suddenly. "I'm sorry, I'm so rude! I'm Ace and these are my brothers Sabo and Luffy."

"Marco," Marco stammered. Had he just made a date with three guys instead of one? He cursed himself for his boldness. He never asked out strangers – especially ones he didn't even know the name of – so why did he decide to make a fool of himself now? Damn that Izo, he was stuck in Marco's head!

"Marco's gonna take us to a restaurant and then shows us around the city," Ace declared happily.

Marco smiled weakly. Even if it wasn't really a date, at least he would spend some time with Ace to get to know him.

Marco ended up taking the three brothers to Republic City Park, where they bought some food from a stand. Marco was just explaining something about Aang Memorial Island – a small islet set off the coast of Yue Bay, on which a statue of the previous Avatar Aang was located, created by the Fire Nation after the Hundred Year War – and Air Temple Island – which featured an Air Temple built by the Avatar himself, where now the world's last airbenders lived – when he suddenly found his hand empty. Confused, he looked around and noted that Luffy, the youngest of the brothers, suddenly held twice as much food as he had.

"Dammit, Luffy, don't steal food from our guide," Sabo scolded and smacked Luffy on the back of the head. "Behave yourself."

While Luffy reluctantly gave Marco back his lunch, Ace asked, "How long have you lived in Republic City?"

"All my life, really," Marco replied, glad Ace seemed to be interested in his personal life. "Or at least as long as I can remember. I think I was born somewhere else, but Pops – who adopted me – took me here. So, where are you from?"

"We grew up in the mountains in the North," Ace explained. "There's a small city nearby there where Sabo lived."

"How are you liking Republic City so far?"

"It's great! There's so many people, so many benders… Where we come from, we were the only ones who could bend, except Gramps," Ace explained.

"Wait, didn't you say you were brothers?" Marco asked. The boys didn't really look alike, so he wouldn't be surprised if they were adopted, but apparently, Sabo lived somewhere else.

"Oh, we're not related by blood," Sabo said. "We're sworn brothers." He sounded proud.

Marco smiled and was about to ask more questions, when someone suddenly called his name. Turning around, he saw Haruta approach. Panting, she stopped in front of him, slapping him on the arm.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to do groceries for lunch. We're starving!" she scolded him.

Marco scratched the back of his head embarrassedly while he grabbed the groceries tighter. He had to admit, meeting Ace had made him forget he was supposed to go home right away. He had hardly leaned anything about the freckled Adonis yet!

"Eh, this is Hatura, my sister," he introduced her to the others.

"Yeah, yeah, hello," Haruta said impatiently once Ace and the others had introduced themselves. "Come on, Marco!"

"It seems I have to go," Marco said apologetically, more to Ace than to the others.

"Aw, bwut you pwomished to show ub mobe ob the city," Luffy whined with his mouth full.

Ace poked him in the ribs with his elbow. "Don't be rude. Marco has his own family to take care of." Turning towards Marco, he asked, "Will we see you at the arena tomorrow?"

A slight smile curled Marco's lips. For people who seemed to be pro-bending fans, they didn't appear to have recognised Marco as the champion for three years in a row. Then again, if they had only heard matches via radio, it would make sense that they had no idea what he looked like and it wasn't like Marco was an uncommon name either. A part of him liked that they didn't recognise him. It was refreshing, really. Usually, he couldn't take a step outside without someone calling out his name. Today he had been lucky he could hide his face behind the grocery bags.

"Sure," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a small wave, he left the boys and followed Haruta home. His sister was scolding him for taking so long and making them wait. "What was so special about those guys anyway?" she asked.

"I was just being nice," Marco retorted. It wasn't a complete lie, he had been trying to be nice, but mostly to get to spend time with Ace. He wasn't sure what had come over him. Usually, he never became so infatuated with someone he just met. There was something about Ace though…

"There you are," Izo welcomed them back. "It's about time. Thatch is ready to explode. Where did you find him?" he asked Haruta.

"In Republic City Park, talking to strangers," she huffed.

"What kind of strangers?" Izo asked in a suggestive tone. Crap, he was already on to Marco.

Marco tried to act casual. "Just some guys who were new in Republic City. I just showed them around a bit."

"What kind of guys?" This time, the question was accompanied by a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

"Just some guys who are in town to watch the tournament," Marco said, crossing his arms before his chest.

Knowing his brother's stubbornness, Izo turned to Haruta. "What kind of guys?"

Haruta shrugged. "There were three of them, but if I'd had to guess, I'd say the one with the freckles was Marco's type."

Izo turned back to Marco, placing his hands triumphantly on his hips. "Freckles, eh?"

"I never said–" Marco started to protest, but Izo interrupted him.

"What's his name?"

"Ace, but like I said–"

"Is he a bender?"

"I don't know, I just met–"

"Are you going to see him again?"

No matter how hard he tried, Marco couldn't fight down the smile that took over his face. "Yeah, he's coming to the tournament tomorrow."

Izo clapped his hands. "That's fantastic! Honestly, Marco, I was starting to get worried about you."

"I don't even know if he likes guys," Marco protested. "I didn't have much time to get to know him because _someone_," he glared at Haruta, who threw up her hands defensively, "had to drag me away."

Izo clicked his tongue in displeasure, when Thatch came into the hallway. "Finally!" he burst out when he saw Marco. "I've been waiting to start cooking until you got back." He took over the bag of groceries. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Marco found himself a boyfriend," Izo said teasing.

Thatch's eyebrows shot up.

"He's not my boyfriend," Marco snapped.

"Fanboy then," Izo said, rolling his eyes.

"He's not! Well, he might be, but he didn't recognise me as a pro-bender."

"Slow fanboy."

Marco rubbed his temples. He had known Izo long enough to know that he wouldn't win an argument against his brother. He might have some authority within the family, being the first to be adopted and all, but Izo had his own way to get people to agree with him. Knowing when to give up, Marco followed Thatch to the kitchen and, without saying anything, he started to chop the vegetables he had bought.

"Izo means well, you know," Thatch said suddenly while stirring something in the pan. "He just wants you to be happy."

"I know. But that I met someone I find… aesthetically appealing, doesn't mean that he'll make me happy. I don't even know the guy." Marco sighed.

"Does your little friend find him 'aesthetically appealing' as well?" Thatch asked teasingly.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Are you starting now too? You spend too much time with Izo."

Thatch shrugged. "He's my boyfriend, of course we spend time together. Look, I won't meddle, but Izo will as long as you can't hide the fact that you are sexually frustrated."

"I am _not_ frustrated!" Marco snapped as he continued to chop the vegetables fervently.

"So that carrot has done something to personally offend you?" Thatch asked amusedly and pointed at the almost dust on the cutting board.

Marco stared at his handiwork for a moment, but then huffed. "That's just because some annoying brother doesn't mind his own business."

Thatch threw up his hands defensively. "Alright, I get the message. Hand me what's left of the carrot, please."

Marco did as he was told and continued chopping after he received the cutting board back.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Thatch asked.

Marco was about to snap that they had dropped the subject of Ace, when he realised Thatch meant the opening of the tournament. There would be no real matches yet, but the opening ceremony was always fun. The benders from all nations would show off their skills and, at night, there would be fireworks and celebrations. Their family always invited all the participants of the tournament over for a party, to start the tournament in a friendly way.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," he said with a smile.

"And if you happen to run into that guy again, you can invite him to our party," Thatch added teasingly. "It's not like it's exclusively for participants anyway."

Marco glared at him, though, deep down, he really hoped Ace would come to the party. He had forgotten to invite him today, for which he could slap himself. It wasn't like Ace wouldn't find out that he was part of the Whitebeard Pirates tomorrow after all, as they would be announced as last year champions. He had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, if would pretty much guarantee that Ace would want to hang out with him again, but on the other hand, he didn't want that just because he was champion pro-bending.

"By the way, have you heard the rumour that some underdog team is going to join in the tournament this year?" Thatch continued.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'underdog team'?"

"From what I understood, they're rookies who have never played a real match before," Thatch said, shrugging. "One of the board members has somehow gotten his relatives in, or something."

"So, a bunch of spoiled brats," Marco huffed. "Then we'll just have to hope the referees haven't been bribed. Otherwise, I don't think we'll have much to fear from people who didn't get into the tournament by their own means."

* * *

Festivities decorated the city when Marco walked towards the arena. His brothers were walking by his side, and everywhere they came, they were greeted and welcomed with cheering and applause. When walking alone, Marco had a slight chance to go unnoticed by passers-by, but with his teammates near him – especially Izo had a way to capture the attention, he had been voted most beautiful man of Republic City the previous year – he was recognised everywhere. It didn't help they wore their uniforms either; the crispy white of their base colour formed a sharp contrast with the dusty city.

Several times, they were stopped for autographs, pictures or short interviews. They were used to the attention, though. It was the price they paid for being champion pro-bending. More than once they were asked if they thought they would win the tournament and every time, Marco gave the evasive answer that the competition was impressive this year. Some he had had a match against, others he just knew from the radio, but there were quite a few teams that hadn't been in the tournament last year, so that would make things more interesting.

The whole city was decorated in honour of the tournament, but of course, there were anti-benders proclaiming their message as well. They were ignored by the majority, however. Marco rolled his eyes when he passed such an anti-bender in Republic City Park. His family was proof that benders and non-benders could live in harmony if they just tried; hell, the tournament was proof of that.

A small voice in the back of his head wondered if Ace was a bender and, if so, what kind. Marco pushed that voice down and just hoped he would see him today. Finding Ace in the mass of people would be impossible, though, so he could only hope that Ace would see him when the participants of the tournament would be introduced to the audience. And maybe look him up afterward. They should have agreed on a meeting place, dammit! If only impatient Haruta hadn't found him…

Sighing, he signed another autograph when he felt an arm being placed on his shoulder.

"Come on, cheer up," Thatch said cheerfully. "Or at least, save your frustration for tomorrow when the matches start."

Marco rolled his eyes and forced an automatic smile on his face when someone asked if they could take a picture of him.

The walk to the arena led through the centre, where a large market was set up. A lot of tourists had come to the city for the tournament, after all, and they had to be entertained. Stands selling all sorts of things were scattered throughout the streets and even more on squares. Flowers, clothes, food, jewellery, anything someone might want or need was for sale. Marco glanced at some of the stands, but decided that most of it was junk and moved on.

He had lost Izo at a stand selling kimonos and Thatch at one that sold herbs, so he decided to look at some books while he waited. As he reached out to one about archaeology, another hand grabbed the book at the same time. Looking up, Marco was met by a woman with dark hair and blue eyes. Her smile was friendly, but predatory at the same time, for some reason.

"Excuse me," Marco said as he pulled his hand back. "Please go ahead."

"That is very kind of you," the woman said, her smile never wavering. "But I never heard anything to deny that Marco the Phoenix is a gentleman."

Marco snorted at that, but the woman seemed friendly enough. "It seems like you know my name, so may I ask for yours?"

"You may. I'm Nico Robin. Pleased to meet you." She held out the hand that wasn't holding the book.

That name rang a bell with him and, digging deep into his memory, he suddenly remembered. "You're a pro-bender too!"

"How very sharp of you, Mr Phoenix," she said, still smiling as she leafed through the book.

"I must admit I forgot which element you bend," Marco said.

Robin didn't answer nor looked up from her book, but a small gesture with her foot moved a rock near Marco and that was answer enough.

"Are you in the tournament as well?" he asked as he picked up another book.

Robin snapped hers shut. "As a matter of fact, I am. I'm sure I'll be seeing you there as well." She handed the salesman some money and tucked the book under her arm. "Thank you for the book. Please watch out that a building doesn't collapse on you and kills you."

Marco stared after her retreating form, wondering if she was kidding or not. Her smile had been in perfect place the whole time, however. For some reason, he hoped he wouldn't be her opponent in one of the matches.

"Who was that?" Thatch's voice suddenly asked close to him.

"Her name is Robin. She is a pro-bender as well." An involuntarily shiver went down Marco's spine.

Thatch shrugged. "Rumour has it that there are many teams that climbed the ladder this year, so to speak. Do you know which team she's in?"

Marco shook his head. "I think it's an all-female team, but I can't remember their name. I heard them on the radio, though, and they appear to be quite good."

"Oh!" Thatch suddenly exclaimed. "You mean the Hurricane Girls? They're supposed to be all incredibly hot!"

"Who's hot?" Izo's voice sounded sharply and Thatch whipped around, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You are, of course." He gave Izo a peck on the cheek.

"Now you're just sucking up. Not that that's not appreciated," Izo added, but did roll his eyes.

They continued to go to the arena, held up every once in a while by fans or salespeople. Finally, the huge building came into view. It was a good thing that the participants had their own entrance, because the narrow path of the peninsula was crammed with people. The Whitebeard Pirates went to the participants' entrance at the side of the building, which was guarded by several waterbenders. After showing their IDs, two of the waterbenders opened up a path towards the arena. Since all teams had to have a waterbender with them anyway, Izo led the way as the water closed behind them. Thatch forged a staircase towards the building.

At the door, they had to show their IDs again before they finally could enter. Izo went to the changing room to freshen up while Marco and Thatch waited. There were many people walking about to coordinate the final things behind the scenes so that everything would go smoothly.

Outside, it was starting to grow dark, which meant the show would start soon. After benders from all over the world had showed what they could do, the teams participating in the tournament would be announced. Because they were last year's champions, Marco, Thatch and Izo had to go first, which meant they had to be ready in time.

They could still watch the show for the most part, though, so as soon as Izo joined them again, Marco and Thatch made their way to their backstage seats. They were joined by some other participants, some they knew already, others they had never met before, and after shaking hands and greeting old acquaintances, it suddenly became dark in the arena and people became quiet.

Suddenly, the arena lit up when a group of firebenders blasted fire from their fists. They moved in a circle, making different movements with each step and blasting fire around. The audience gasped and cheered as they watched the fire dance, an ancient dance of the Fire Nation. When the dancers halted, they ended up with their arms bent so they formed an arch with their neighbour. There was a burst of applause, and the dancers bowed before retreating.

Next up was the element of water, in the form of a water ballet. The dancers twirled around on the playing field, making the most beautiful figures out of water and freezing them mid-air for a moment so the audience could admire them.

Once the waterbenders cleared the field, earthbenders made their entrance and started their performance. The playing field only contained the disks used in the pro-bending matches, but it was amazing what they could do with them. Completely in sync, they let the pieces of earth dance through the air to the beat of the music accompanying them.

After the earthbenders, the last airbenders that inhabited the earth came forward. For a lot of people this would be the first time they saw an airbender ever, with the previous avatar being the last airbender in the past hundred years. His son, Tenzin, was now the senior airbender, and, accompanied by his young children, he showed the acrobatics airbenders were known for. They performed an amazing show, as every year, even though Marco had heard Tenzin was not a fan of pro-bending at all.

As the air-benders cleared the playing field riding a ball of air, non-benders entered, also performing a dance. Marco was always amazed what non-benders could do without using the elements to their advantage. He knew that some benders looked down on people without that ability, but he wasn't one of them. To him, benders had an extra advantage so it was easier to survive. Non-benders were more amazing for not having such an ability.

The show continued on, with performances of mixed groups of benders and non-benders, though the airbenders didn't join in anymore.

The radio broadcaster, who had been relating the events in the arena, now announced that the teams would be introduced, so the Whitebeard Pirates were now ushered towards the entrance of the playing field.

"The first team entering the tournament are last year's winners and champion three years in a row," the broadcaster announced. "The one and only Whitebeard Pirates!"

The mobile platform brought the team to the playing field while they waved at the cheering audience. Marco had the fake smile he had been practicing plastered on his face. He remembered the first time he had been in the tournament, several years ago. Then, the cheering had been new and exciting, but now he just wished it was over.

It wouldn't be for a while though, so he just went with it. On the playing field, Thatch started showing off by bending all twenty one earth disks up at once and launching them in the air so they destroyed each other. The cheering was deafening and camera flashes almost blinded Marco.

Izo took over, using his waterbending to bend the water upwards in a blast, lifting up himself as well. Several meters above the playing field, he stirred up another blast and stepped on it. He then lowered himself back again and bowed to the audience.

As practiced, Thatch and Izo stepped out of the way when it was Marco's turn, and the audience fell silent. Marco positioned himself in the middle of the field, taking a deep breath. What he was about to do would drain pretty much all his energy, but it was the move he was known for. Where he got his nickname from.

Then, he started to move. Fire shot from his feet, launching him up in the air. As soon as the fire fell away, he spread out his arms, flames decorating them like wings. In all, it only lasted a few seconds, but the audience went wild.

Marco landed on the ground with practised ease, bending his knees to absorb the impact. He stayed kneeling for a moment, shaking off the dizziness that the sudden loss of energy brought along, before he rose and bowed to the crowd.

"Man, they love us," Thatch said with a large grin while they waved and made their way back to the moving platform to let the next team take the stage.

They ran into the next team while they were waiting to get on the platform. Marco didn't recognise them from last year, so they probably were new. Marco didn't watch pro-bending matches often, he rather listened to them, so perhaps their names would ring a bell.

"Good luck out there," Thatch said cheerfully to the other team. They received a nod in reply.

Marco watched the team step on the mobile platform. Though they didn't look like it, Marco imagined that they would be nervous if this was their first time for such a large audience. The waterbender, a man with curly hair and a long nose, walked in front, but when it was time to step on the platform, he pushed the earthbender, a man with green hair, in front of him. The firebender, who was blond, rolled his eyes and kicked them both out of the way which prompted the earthbender to start a fight with him.

Amused, Marco watched the platform move away while the two benders were still fighting, but he pricked up his ears when the broadcaster started to talk.

"Next team is new in the tournament this year," the broadcaster continued. "They have made a surprising rise from out of nowhere this year. Here they are: Usopp, Zoro and Sanji, forming Team Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers – which I assume would be Zoro and Sanji."

Marco chuckled as he followed his brothers back to the backstage seats. They always enjoyed seeing the competition. And it would appear that this year it was an interesting bunch.

By the time they made it back, the third team had been announced, which had also participated in the tournament of last year.

"Next up is what I think is the best looking team of the tournament," the broadcaster stated. "Whoever says beauty and power don't go together has never seen this team in action. Nami, Vivi and Robin are here as the Hurricane Girls!"

Marco rose from his chair when he heard Robin's name. She looked even more impressive in her uniform and Marco was even more certain she would be merciless in a match. The women next to her seemed a little younger than she was, but still over twenty. One of them, the firebender of the team, was a woman with short red hair. The waterbender had fittingly light blue hair and seemed a little shy under the attention, while the firebender revelled in it and smiled brightly at her team member.

Robin showed her powers in a similar way as Thatch, only she did not lift all the disks at the same time, but just after each other. She did that so fast it almost appeared like she had multiple hands.

The women formed an excellent team. While Robin kept the disks in the air, the waterbender – Vivi, as the broadcaster called her – used her powers to shoot blasts of water through the holes in the disks. Using her fire, Nami let the water evaporate above their heads.

The crowd enjoyed the show very much, as did Thatch – a little too much to Izo's taste, and he slapped his boyfriend on the head.

The Hurricane Girls left the playing field and the broadcaster started to announce the following one. Marco recognised most of the teams as being in the tournament last year, but one of them more than the others.

When the tenth team that was announced, called the Supernovas, Marco perked up again. He remembered them because the earthbender of the team had been in the news after he had lost one of his arms in an accident. It seemed he had overcome his handicap, though, as he now was again with the sixteen best teams. Kid, as his name was, had according to the broadcaster, forged his own prosthetic arm from metal. Marco had to say he was impressed the man could still bend.

The waterbender of the team, called Law, was from the Northern Water Tribe and was a skilled physician as well as a fighter. Lastly, Bonney was the firebender and she showed off her skills by swallowing fire.

Finally, fifteen teams, including Marco's, had been announced and Marco searched his brain to think of another team that might be in the tournament, but came up dry.

"We have a surprise for you this year, folks," the broadcaster said. "Instead of the sixteen best teams of the year, our sixteenth team has never been seen competing."

The audience gasped in shock, and Marco raised his eyebrow, exchanging a look with his brothers. It was unheard of that a team that had never competed before joined in the tournament.

"These underdogs will stir up the tournament, that is what is expected, but after having seen the competition, I wouldn't be surprised if they are out after the first round," the broadcaster continued. "Still, it's their funeral, so here they are: Sabo, Ace and Luffy, forming Team… Meat?"

Marco's jaw dropped when he recognised the three figures who climbed on the mobile platform. They were the same guys he had met in the city yesterday, including Ace! They were benders? Ace had said he was excited about going to the arena, but he hadn't mentioned that he meant that he was excited to play his first match in the tournament!

Marco rushed back to where the moving platform would bring them back, followed closely by his brothers – who, of course, had noticed his shock. By the time Marco had arrived by the entrance, Team Meat – apparently – was on their way back from the playing field, accompanied by loud booing from the crowd. They didn't like people who couldn't work their own way up into the tournament. Ace and his team would have to prove themselves.

Ace's face brightened when he saw Marco. "You're a pro-bender too!" he called out excitedly. "And a firebender. Marco the Phoenix!"

"And you're the spoiled brat," Marco brought out, still not completely recovered from the shock.

Ace's face fell and, almost pouting, he snapped back: "Who're you calling a brat, old man?"

"Wait a second, is this the guy you wanted to–" Thatch started, but he was interrupted by a splash of water in his face, courtesy of Izo.

"You can see where he is coming from, though, right, honey?" Izo said to Ace. "You come out of nowhere, and waltz your way into the tournament because you have a family member on the board?"

Ace's eyes widened. "Is that why they were booing us?"

Izo shrugged. "You'll have to earn your spot. Prove that you're as good as the rest of us."

"It was the only way to get into the tournament this year," Sabo said. "Luffy turned seventeen, so if we wanted to join in, Garp–"

"Wait a minute," Marco interrupted him, "this family member is Monkey Garp?"

"Yeah," Ace said, a little surprised. "His name is Monkey too." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Luffy, who grinned broadly.

Marco, Thatch and Izo exchanged a look and then burst into laughter. "In that case, I'm sure you're worthy of being here," the latter said.

Team Meat looked at them confused, but Thatch suddenly pushed Marco forward and gestured meaningfully with his head. It wasn't hard to guess what he meant, but that didn't mean Marco would indulge him. Not with Ace's teammates around him.

"But wait a minute," Ace suddenly exclaimed. "If you're Marco the Phoenix… Then why the hell did you take the time to lead us around, without us even realising who you were?!"

Marco shrugged. "Maybe because of that. It was refreshing, really, to meet someone without them asking for my autograph."

Ace pulled a guilty face and evaded eye contact.

Marco sighed. "You want an autograph, don't you?"

"Just to prove the folks back home," Ace hastily said.

"Can I have yours too?" Sabo asked Izo excitedly. "My name's Sabo, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Izo took out a pen and paper and motioned Thatch over to use his back as a table. "So Marco told me you three are brothers?"

"Sworn brothers," Sabo explained. "That's Luffy. Oi, Luffy, don't you want Thatch's autograph?"

"Why would I want that?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.

"He's the earthbender from the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Oooh, really? Can I have your autograph?" Luffy jumped Thatch, fortunately just after Izo had finished writing his name.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's a little slow," Ace apologised sheepishly.

On the playing field, the festivities continued as the Whitebeard Pirates led Team Meat to the backstage area. It was pretty obvious that they had never been there, as they looked around in awe. The other participants looked at them with contempt, but especially Luffy was oblivious to it as he yelled, "They have free food!" He immediately started to stuff his face and Ace was quick to join him.

Izo kicked Marco in the shin. "Aren't you going to ask him?"

"Ask who what?" Sabo inquired. He had remained standing near the Whitebeard Pirates and watched how his brothers ate with a mix of disgust and reluctant resignation.

Thatch and Izo now both looked at Marco, so he sighed. "Every year, our family hosts a party for all participants. You're welcome to join."

Sabo's face lit up. "Oi, Ace, Luffy! These guys host a party!" he called to his brothers, conveniently inviting the rest of the room as well.

Marco and his brothers had been asked some question from participants who had been in the tournament other years if they would hold their famous – or infamous, depending on how one looked at it – parties, but newcomers had no idea.

"Yes!" Bonney called out. "They have the best food!"

Marco remembered how she almost singlehandedly had finished the buffet last year. Seeing Luffy's and Ace's appetite, he wondered if they even had enough food.

The earthbender from Team Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-Followers, or Zoro, as he introduced himself, strolled over to them. "Will there be booze?"

"Leave it to the Neanderthal to worry only about alcohol," his teammate Sanji sneered.

Before another fight could break out, Thatch intervened and slapped Zoro on the shoulder. "What's a party without booze?"

Zoro grinned while Sanji rolled his eyes.

Ace joined their little group again, chewing on a chicken leg. "So when will the party start?"

Marco suppressed any suggestive ideas that threatened to unfold when Ace licked his fingers and, trying not to focus on his mouth, he said, "After the fireworks."

"There're fireworks?" Ace looked so excited and adorable at the same time that Marco had to hold himself back not to kiss him.

Swallowing hard, he said, "Yeah, they'll start in a minute."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ace grabbed Marco's hand and started to pull him towards the exit.

Marco tried to ignore the knowing looks from Thatch and Izo. Ace probably just wanted a guide. After all, Sabo and Luffy followed them as well.

Outside, the first bangs from the fireworks already sounded as Sabo opened the water for them to walk dry back to the city. Ace and Luffy had both their head thrown back to look up at the fireworks, an almost childish excitement on their faces. Ace was still holding Marco's hand – whether he realised it or not – but that was a good thing, considering he wasn't looking where he was walking. Every once in a while, Marco had to steer him and Luffy in the right direction.

Once they got back in the city, Marco noticed that several people had followed them outside, amongst them his brothers.

"Why don't you show Ace that spot where you can see the fireworks so well?" Izo said suggestively.

Marco was about to retort, but Ace's face looked so excited that he couldn't bring himself to deny the freckled man that. "Come on then," he said and led the group, which also contained Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, to the spot his family usually watched the fireworks from.

It was on the rooftop of one of the buildings his Pops owned, which was high above the ground. Ace sat down on the roof, his legs crossed, and looked up with such a happy smile on his face, Marco almost forgot to watch the firework show. He sat down next to Ace as the others took a seat as well, watching the joy on the younger man's face.

"I've never seen this many fireworks," Ace suddenly said. His voice was soft, almost respectful, but Marco liked to think it was only meant for his ears. "It's so beautiful. You watch this every year?"

"Yeah, but I like it more this year," Marco said without thinking.

Ace tore his eyes away from the sky and looked at Marco. "Why?"

Marco realised his mistake and coughed embarrassedly. "They have more colours this year," he hastily made up.

Ace beamed at him and focused his attention back on the sky. As the show went on, he slumped down a bit, leaning against Marco. Marco swallowed and wrapped an arm around him, wondering if Ace was doing this on purpose or if his innocence was genuine.

At least part of it seemed to be when Ace turned to look over his shoulder to the others and immediately turned back, his cheeks flushed. "Aren't your teammates also your brothers?" he asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

Marco frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Then why are Thatch and Izo making out?!"

Marco chuckled. It wasn't the first time they got a reaction like that. "We're not related by blood," he explained. "Thatch and Izo fell in love, despite being adopted by the same man."

"That's actually kind of sweet." Ace snuggled back to his former position against Marco. "Though, I can't – and don't want to – imagine doing that with Sabo or Luffy."

Marco chuckled. "Well, you sought out your own brothers, so that makes sense. But," he hesitated for a moment, but decided to take the risk, "is there someone you'd want to do that with?"

Before Ace could answer, the fireworks stopped and Thach yelled enthusiastically, "Alright, who's ready to party?"

Cheering sounded and, before Marco could say anything else, Ace had jumped up and cheered as loud as the rest. Luffy yelled something about meat.

A little astounded, Marco watched the group follow Thatch and Izo back inside the building to go to the house he grew up in. The rest of the family should have put up everything for the party by now, and the other participants should arrive soon as well.

Marco shook himself out of his daze and dusted off his clothes after standing up. At least Ace would be at the party as well. Hopefully, Marco could have some time alone with him, preferably inside his bedroom… Fuck, Izo was right, he needed to get laid.

Shaking his head, he descended the stairs of the building. Outside, a figure was standing. Marco recognised him as Zoro. "Aren't you going to the party?" Marco asked a little surprised. Zoro had seemed quite eager to come when booze was mentioned.

Red stained Zoro's cheeks as the man turned his head away. "I was just waiting for you. It's not like I lost the others or anything."

"Right, you're just very polite," Marco said, trying to hide his smirk. "Well, I'm here, so let's get going."

He had to prevent Zoro from taking the wrong turn a few times, confirming his suspicion that Zoro had no sense of direction at all. Fortunately, even he didn't get lost when he heard the party from a street away.

Inside the house, Marco was greeted by his family and several known faces from the tournament. Usopp came in right after leading a blond girl at his arm, whom he introduced as Kaya, his girlfriend. More benders had brought their significant other, but Marco was pleased to see that Ace was alone. Well, at least not with a partner as he was enthusiastically talking with Sabo and Sanji about something.

"Rum?" a voice next to him asked and Marco took the bottle from Rakuyo without taking his eyes off Ace. He took a swig and let the burn of the alcohol distract him.

"So that's the guy?"

Marco didn't answer as he knew that it was a rhetorical question. He had no doubt that if his own staring hadn't given him away, Izo would have introduced Ace practically as Marco's boyfriend to his family, despite him not knowing if Ace even liked guys.

"Izo said he's from the underdog team," Rakuyo continued.

Marco leaned against the wall behind him and took another long draught. "Yeah. He's a firebender too. I didn't know that until today, though."

"I'm surprised they allowed them to join."

"They're Monkey Garp's grandchildren. I'm sure they'll do fine," Marco replied. "Zoro also told me they held a match between their two teams, which was, for what I understood, the first match Ace and his team played and for that, they held their own pretty well."

Rakuyo hummed thoughtfully.

More people joined the party – neighbours had learned over the years that it was better to go with it than to complain, though the family always made sure they were warned in time – and both the food and booze supply declined steadily. As suspected, Luffy and Bonney were the ones that took care of most of the food, having entered what seemed like an eating competition, and Zoro and Nami, amongst others, put away quite a lot of the booze. Of course, the Whitebeard family helped with that as well, not in the least Edward Newgate himself.

Despite the merry atmosphere, Marco still hadn't had the guts to go up to Ace to talk to him. Every time, he chickened out at the last second and decided he needed one more drink to work up the courage.

Marco was already pretty tipsy when he finally came to stand next to Ace, whose cheeks were flushed from alcohol as well. "Hi," Marco started and cursed himself for sounding so lame.

Still, Ace smiled at him. "Hi."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! There aren't that many people my age where I come from and most of them are too posh to care. Sabo's different," Ace babbled and took a sip from the mug in his hand. "But I like the people here. I like you too."

Marco felt something inside his stomach flutter and found himself smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. To be honest, you're nothing like I expected. I thought you to be rich and posh too, because you're famous, but Haruta told me how every year you give the money you win to orphans," Ace continued. "You're not even that rich! Just well-known. And nice. I like you. You showed us, three strangers, around when you didn't have to. And you didn't even ask for anything in return."

Marco shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Sure it was something!" Ace sighed and leaned against the table. "Everyone is so nice here. People back home said you'd all be mean and cold because you're city-people, but you're not! Since we've been here, people have helped us a lot. Sanji lets us stay at his house and gives us food, and Usopp and Zoro too have helped up with pro-bending. And you gave us a tour and a party." He smiled softly. "I'm glad I came here. Even if we don't win the tournament. I've made so many friends already." He bit his lip. "Marco? Remember when you asked if I had someone?"

Marco wanted to reply that of course he remembered, as it had only been a few hours ago, but his mind was too clouded by alcohol to care. "Yeah. So do you?"

"To be honest, when I'm around you, I get this weird tingly feeling," Ace admitted sheepishly.

Marco's eyes widened. "Really? Good or bad?" he hastily added.

Ace bit his lip again and smiled. "Good."

Almost automatically, Marco leaned in, but stopped himself just in time. "Can I kiss you?" he remembered to ask.

The smile on Ace's face grew wider as he replied, "Okay."

Marco's heart skipped a beat at that reply and started to beat like mad as his lips touched Ace's. Ace's fingers entangled with his hair, causing Marco to let out a pleased groan. He was always a little more vocal when drunk.

A voice in the back of his head reminded him that not just he, but Ace was drunk as well, and that this wasn't the path to take right now, but honestly, it felt so good to finally – or what felt like finally, as they had only known each other for a day and a half – kiss Ace. The adrenaline rushing through his body soon drowned out the nagging voice anyway.

Ace let out a surprised gasp when Marco licked his bottom lip, but he understood the implication and opened his mouth invitingly. Marco deepened the kiss, completely forgetting his surroundings and the party that was going on. It wasn't like they were the only drunk people making out anyway.

This make-out session was by far the hottest Marco had ever had. Ace seemed inexperienced – which, in all honesty, added to Marco's excitement – but he was a fast learner. He followed Marco's movements with his lips and tongue, copied them and improvised. Soon, he was driving Marco mad with desire and want for more.

Marco pulled away slightly, panting heavily. Ace stared at him with a mixture of confusion and disappointment, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. Marco swallowed at the sight and before he knew it, he said, "Let me blow you."

"Blow me what?" Ace asked, but somewhere he must understand what Marco meant, because his voice sounded excited.

Marco smirked and took Ace's hand. "Let me show you." He led Ace upstairs, to his room.

Ace looked around, his eyes shining with excitement. "I can't believe I'm in the Phoenix's room. You know, I really wanted to meet you, not just to beat you in the tournament, but I had no idea what I would say," he said. "And here I am, making out with you and– What are you doing?"

Marco had knelt down in front of Ace and smirked up at him. "I'm showing what I'm gonna blow." He reached up to Ace's belt and was pleased to find that Ace was as excited about this as he was. Gently, he squeezed the bulge beneath the uniform trousers. Ace hadn't changed his clothes since the demonstration, but he had lost his shirt at some point. Not that Marco minded that in the least.

Ace looked down at him, his breath hitched and he was panting in anticipation. Slowly, Marco opened up Ace's pants without breaking eye contact. No way he would miss the expression on Ace's face when he fully realised what was going to happen.

"Hey, this isn't the bathroom," a deep voice behind them suddenly said and Marco froze in his spot, slowly turning his head.

In the doorway, Zoro was standing, scratching the back of his head and holding a bottle of booze in his free hand.

Marco's alcohol addled brain was working at full speed to explain why he was kneeling in front of Ace. "There you go, your laces are tied," was the only thing he could come up with, and he rose. Now he could only hope that Zoro didn't realise that Ace didn't have shoe laces.

"But I thought you were gonna–" Ace's words were cut off when Marco slapped a hand over his mouth. Zoro really didn't need to know what they had been up to.

"Bathroom is one floor down, the second door to your right," he explained to Zoro, though he doubted that alcohol had a positive effect on Zoro's already questionable sense of direction.

Zoro nodded and, taking a swig from the bottle, he left the room.

Marco sighed and rubbed his temples. The shock had sobered him up a bit and the voice telling him that it was lucky Zoro came in when he did was back until Marco felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Hi," Ace said when Marco turned around. "You were showing me something?"

"Yeah, about that, Ace, maybe we shouldn't do that now," he tried carefully.

Ace frowned. "Why not?"

"We're both drunk and I don't want you to do something you might regret later."

"Oh." Ace seemed to be taken aback for a moment. "Can we kiss some more then? I promise I won't regret that."

Marco smiled. "Sure." He leaned in again, but before their lips could meet again, several voices shouted at the same time.

"No!"

Marco pulled back and watched in shock how Ace was jumped by two figures. One had landed on Ace's back and the other clung to his legs, pulling his pants dangerously low.

"Don't do it, Ace!" the figure on Ace's back exclaimed. Marco recognised him as Sabo.

"Don't do what?" Ace asked, holding on to the waistband of his trousers in a desperate attempt to keep them up.

"He's the enemy, Ace!" Luffy shouted, still clinging to Ace's leg like the little poodle monkey he was.

"Well, maybe not the enemy, but he's our opponent," Sabo explained. "You can't be in league with him! I might be drunk and Luffy's high on meat, but even we know that!"

"But," Ace started, but Sabo leaned his weight back so Ace was forced to walk backwards to the door to keep his balance.

Marco wasn't sure if he should laugh or be disappointed. While it had been nice to kiss Ace, Ace's brothers did have a point. From tomorrow on, they would aim for the same goal and there was no way the both of them could reach it. Not having a relationship would make achieving said goal easier, as Marco had no intention of going easy on Ace. The orphans of Republic City depended on him, and so did his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace woke up with his limbs entangled with those of his brothers. That in itself wasn't an unusual scenario, but this time, some other people seemed to have joined in the pile as well. That included the waterbender from the Supernovas, Law, to whom Luffy had taken a particular liking and had declared them friends, whether Law liked it or not. From what it had seemed the previous night, he didn't like it, but that didn't change the fact that Luffy had attached himself like a poodle monkey to Law's back and hadn't let go.

Ace untangled himself from the mess and yawned as he took in his surroundings. Last night's party had been a wild one, as several people Ace had never seen before where all scattered on the floor.

From the kitchen, loud singing sounded, followed by a delicious smell that made Ace's stomach growl. It also reminded him that he had a terrible headache, however. Damn hangover.

One by one, people seemed to wake up. Some shuffled out of the door right away, probably late for their work, while others turned around and fell asleep again.

Ace made his way to the kitchen to see if there was some food ready, and he was surprised to find both Thatch and Sanji busy stirring in pans. Thatch wasn't that much of a surprise, as he was the source of the singing, plus he had told Ace that cooking was a passion of his, but Sanji seemed to have offered his help.

"Still working on your day off?" Ace asked teasingly.

Sanji cast a glance over his shoulder. "I like to help out, By the way, don't think that just because you slept here, Zeff won't make you do the dishes tonight."

"But that's so unfair!" Ace came to stand next to the blond chef and grabbed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Sanji shrugged. "Your tent in still in the backyard."

"But," Ace started again, when he suddenly noticed something. "What's that on your neck?"

Sanji's cheeks turned red and, hastily, he covered the mark on his neck. "Nothing!"

"Looks like a hickey to me," Thatch said teasingly, interrupting a couplet of his song. "Looks like our cook got some action last night. Who's the lucky girl? Perhaps a fellow pro-bender?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No one. Shut up," Sanji muttered and started to whisk the eggs with more force than necessary.

"Well, a gentleman never kisses and tells," Thatch said with a wink. "Speaking of kissing and telling, what did you do with Marco last night, Ace?"

Ace almost chocked on the orange juice he was drinking. That was right. Last night, Marco had approached him and they had started talking, until Marco had asked him if he could kiss Ace. Ace felt a weird fluttering feeling in his stomach when he remembered it, a feeling familiar to him ever since he had met Marco. When he hadn't known he had to do with the Phoenix, Ace had already liked Marco in a different way than that he liked Luffy or Sabo. He liked when Marco smiled and even more so when that smile was directed at Ace.

It had been confusing when Marco had turned out to be _the_ Marco, Marco the Phoenix. The fluttering feeling had mixed with the awe Ace felt for the celebrity, but Marco was nice. And as it turned out, he liked Ace too.

Or had that just been the booze talking? Had Marco been drunk too? He had to be, he had said as much when they were alone in Marco's room. Or had that been an excuse not to have to live up to his promise? Ace wasn't exactly sure what he had been planning to do, but it had something to do with taking off Ace's pants, and, somehow, that sounded very appealing if Marco did that.

"Nothing. Shut up," he muttered and hastily left the kitchen, followed by Thatch's loud laughter.

When he returned to the living room, Sabo and Luffy had woken up as well, the latter probably by Law, who was trying to push him off him. Ace came to Law's aid, wrapping his arms around Luffy's almost rubber like body and pulling. It took Sabo's help as well to actually pry Luffy off, but the mention of food worked wonders.

While they waited for breakfast, Ace took the time to look around. He recognised several of the other pro-benders. Robin from the Hurricane Girls was absent, but the other girls were there. Ace decided now was a good time to introduce himself. The previous evening, Nami had been too busy placing bets and drinking everyone under the table to get acquainted, and Vivi had been trying to prevent her from doing that.

Ace walked up to them – Vivi seemed hungover like him, but Nami appeared to be fine – and introduced himself.

Vivi smiled at him. "I'm Vivi and this is Nami."

"It's nice to meet you." Ace sat next to her on the couch. "I've heard your matches on the radio. You're amazing."

Vivi smiled shyly, but Nami huffed and said, "Well, I have never heard of your team. Who did you bribe to get in?"

"Nami! Don't be rude," Vivi reprimanded her.

"It's okay," Ace reassured her and grinned at Nami. "You'll see we're worth to be there when we crush you."

Nami rolled her eyes and took Vivi's hand. "Come on, let's find Robin."

"It was nice to meet you!" Vivi called over her shoulder as she was dragged away.

Ace huffed and let himself fall back on the couch as Sabo took a seat on the armrest.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked.

"I'm just getting tired of everyone thinking we only got into the tournament because of Gramps or because we bribed someone."

"Well, you heard Izo last night. We need to prove ourselves," Sabo said and grinned broadly. "And tonight, we will!"

Breakfast was brought in, and Luffy and Bonney were the first to dive into the food. With some effort, Ace managed to capture a plate and started to eat in a corner, observing the others. Marco was nowhere to be seen. Ace wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about that. After all, if Marco didn't remember last night, or worse, was repelled by it, Ace wasn't sure he wanted to see him. Perhaps it was best to wait until after the tournament, anyway. Sabo and Luffy had made their opinion very clear, and Ace had no desire to cause conflict. They were right; from today on, Marco was his rival to become champion. Ace shouldn't be distracted by anything and certainly not last year's champion. He refused to win because Marco let him, so creating a little distance would do them both good, he decided.

Still, curiosity got the better of him. He walked up to Izo, who was eating with Thatch and, hoping he sounded casual, said, "So, where is Marco?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" Thatch said teasingly.

Izo gave his boyfriend a warning look and turned to Ace. "He had some business to attend to. So tell me, do you have plans to continue along the line of what you started last night?"

Ace felt his cheeks heat up. So everyone knew? Well, it wasn't like they had been kissing discretely as they had been in the middle of the room, but still! "Maybe after the tournament," he said hesitantly.

"I get that we're rivals and all, but I'm gonna keep you to that. It's about time Marco gets a little action," Thatch said and shoved a fork full of egg in his mouth.

"Isn't that what the tournament is for?" Ace asked confused.

Izo looked at him for a moment, his hand pressed against his cheek. "Honey, you're adorable. Promise me you'll go on a date with Marco after the tournament, no matter who wins."

Ace looked over his shoulder to his brothers, but Sabo was too busy trying to pry his breakfast away from Luffy to pay attention to Ace. Turning back to Thatch and Izo, who were looking at him expectantly, he nodded curtly before going into the kitchen to get some coffee.

* * *

"Welcome to the first match of this year's tournament," the broadcaster said into the microphone. "We start off with no one less than last year's champions, and those of the two years before that, the Whitebeard Pirates!"

Excitedly, Ace looked at the mobile platform that brought the three champions to the playing field. They were sitting in the VIP room, which was especially for participants and some bigshots like the sponsors of the tournament.

Even from this distance, he could see how great Marco looked in his uniform – not that he hadn't seen that the previous night, but for some reason, he looked even better today. The uniform had white as the base colour, with black below the shoulders of the shirt and matching protective patches spread across the arms and legs. On the middle part, the logo of their sponsor, Whitebeard Inc., could be seen, which was a cross with a crescent shape pointing up through it. Marco also wore a red belt and had a red mark on his helmet, indicating he was the firebender of the team. Thatch and Izo had them in respectively green and blue.

Marco turned his head so that he was looking in Ace's direction, but when the latter waved, Marco didn't seem to see him.

"Will this be their fourth championship in a row? We'll soon find out if they can beat their opponents in this first round, the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys!"

From the other side of the arena, another mobile platform moved the opponents towards the playing field, where they took their positions.

Soon, a bell rang and, after the round number was announced, the match started without further ado. The firebender from the Hog Monkeys immediately aimed at Marco, but he jumped over the blast, only to return the favour. The opposing firebender didn't see it coming and was thrown over the edge at the back of the playing field.

"The Whitebeard Pirates are off to a promising start," the broadcaster commented. "Marco the Phoenix has already knocked out one opponent and he's just getting started!"

Ace watched the match in complete awe. Seeing a pro-bending match live was so much better than listening to it on the radio, and especially the Whitebeard Pirates were working together like a well-oiled machine. Thatch worked to fend off the opponents' attacks, though it wasn't like they could get much done. Marco and Izo were constantly on the offense, and before the bell rang to announce the end of the round, both remaining benders had flown over the edge.

The audience cheered, and the broadcaster all but shouted, "It's obvious the Whitebeard Pirates haven't gotten rusty at all. The Harbor Town Hog Monkeys are out of the tournament and going to the next round are Marco, Thatch and Izo from the Whitebeard Pirates!"

Chewing his bottom lip, Ace watched Marco leave the playing field on the mobile platform, ignoring his brothers' loud cheering. It had been amazing to see the Whitebeard Pirates in action after listening to the matches for so long, but Ace also realised that winning the tournament wouldn't be an easy feat. The Whitebeard Pirates had knocked out a fierce opponent in the first round without breaking a sweat. Beating them would prove to be a challenge.

The next match would follow soon, after which a break would be held. Because of the amount of teams, round one was spread out over two days with four matches each. Team Meat was in the third match of the day, so they had decided to skip watching the second match and warm up a little, mostly because they had a hard time sitting still because of nerves.

Currently, Ace and his team were in the training area within the arena. Luffy had been even worse than Ace in his inability to wait so they had decided to get rid of a little energy and put it to good use. Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were present as well, though the latter two didn't seem to speak for some reason.

Suddenly, the door opened and a gorgeous looking woman entered.

"Hancock-chwan~! You came to watch me!" Sanji's eyes appeared to turn into hearts and he twirled towards her, but she walked past him as if he wasn't there.

She came to a stop in front of Luffy, clutching a piece of fabric against her chest. "Hello, Luffy."

"Yo, Hammock," he greeted her back.

Ace was about to yell at him for being rude, but the woman squealed something about almost having her name right, and Ace exchanged a confused look with Sabo, who shrugged.

"S-since your match is coming up soon, I wanted to wish you good luck. Please keep this close to you." Dramatically, she held out the cloth – a handkerchief – blushing fiercely.

"Ehm, sure. Thanks, Hammock." Luffy took the handkerchief, wiped his forehead with it and threw it over his shoulder.

Hancock looked as if she was about to faint. "I'll root for you," she whispered, before she left the training area.

Ace noticed that it wasn't just his mouth that had fallen open as he stared at Luffy, who was oblivious as always.

The silence was finally broken by a shriek from Sanji. "She likes _you_? But how can that be?"

"Seems like even Luffy is more appealing to the ladies than you are," Zoro mocked him.

Sanji turned towards him, his look aiming to kill. "This is all your fault!" he yelled, before leaving the training area as well, slamming the door shut behind him.

The remaining guys exchanged a surprised look, with the exception of Luffy, who was already distracted.

Usopp whistled. "You sure made him mad this time, Zoro. What did you do?"

Zoro snorted. "What makes you think it's my fault? Priss just can't handle the fact that women are repulsed by him."

Ace looked from Zoro to the closed door of the training area. Somehow, his thoughts were drawn to the hickey he had spotted on Sanji's neck that morning and, suddenly, it clicked. Zoro must have realised that, as Ace's eyes widened and a large grin spread across his face, because he dragged Ace out of the room, saying, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but no," Zoro said threatening as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Ace pulled an innocent face. "Are you sure? 'Cause the things do add up. Let's see, Sanji is irritable and angry with you, and this morning I happened to spot a hickey on his–" His sentence was cut short by Zoro's hand, which was slapped over his mouth.

"Just shut up, okay? He was drunk last night and…"

"Only he?" Ace asked curiously. "'Cause I saw you several times finishing a bottle of booze."

"I don't really get drunk," Zoro said shrugging. "The cook however gets drunk as soon as he looks at a bottle of something alcoholic." He scratched the back of his head. "I may have taken advantage of that a little. But don't judge me," he said as soon as Ace opened his mouth to respond. "Don't forget you had your own make out session."

Ace remained silent for a moment, but then asked, "But won't this interfere with your matches?"

Zoro shrugged again. "He has never let a petty fight get in the way of a match, let alone the tournament of the year. And he'll get over it. Just," he added, "if he asks, I was drunk. And not a word to the others!"

Ace grinned. "Got it."

When they entered the training area again, Sabo picked up his water bottle. "You ready to head to the playing field? We're up in a bit. It's at least time to put on your shirt," he said to Ace.

Ace looked down. Scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, he had to admit he wasn't sure where he left it. He had it on last night during the introduction… When did he take it off?

Sabo sighed and reached into his bag. "Dammit Ace, stop losing your shirts! I only have two more from our team and we don't have money to have new ones made." He threw the uniform shirt at Ace, hitting him in the face.

"Sorry, I just forget where I put them," Ace muttered, shooting a glare at the chuckling Usopp. "Okay, we're off then," he said to the other team.

Usopp held up his thump. "Good luck then."

"Make sure you crush the other team," Zoro said with a smirk. "I'd like to face you guys again."

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go!" He was out of the door before Sabo and Ace could make a move.

Ace grinned at Zoro and Usopp one last time before he followed his overexcited brother. He was feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement, which became stronger the closer they got to the playing field. The previous match had ended a while ago and now the audience was entertained by a performance from some of the dancing groups from last night. Ace's team would play the second to last match of the day.

According to the schedule, the last match of the day would be played between the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles and the Makapu Moose Lions. Ace's team would go up against a team called the Rhino Lions. Ace had only heard a few matches with them in it, so he hoped they wouldn't be too difficult to fight.

At the entrance to the playing field, Ace took a deep breath and looked at Sabo. "Are you nervous?" It was useless to ask Luffy that question, as Ace's youngest brother was bouncing around excitedly.

Sabo grinned at Ace confidently. "We can do this, Ace. We've trained hard for this day. Let's not mess it up."

Ace nodded, grinning as well as he stepped on the mobile platform with his brothers.

"Our third match of the day will be fought between the Rhino Lions," the radio broadcaster told the audience and he had to take a pause because of the loud cheering. From the other side of the arena, a mobile platform moved towards the playing field with the Rhino Lions on it. They waved at the audience.

"This is it," Ace mumbled. Somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered if Marco would watch the match.

"And facing them, the underdogs of this year, entering the tournament out of nowhere, Team Meat," the broadcaster continued. "We will see if they have what it takes or if this is just a team of useless benders."

Ace snorted, but the broadcaster's words had quite an impact. Ace, Sabo and Luffy waved at the audience as well, but instead of cheering, loud booing could be heard. Ace rolled his eyes. He was starting to get tired of the jeering. The audience would change their tune soon enough.

Ace and his brothers took their positions across the Rhino Lions and waited for the signal to begin. As soon as the bell sounded, Ace started to attack. The firebender of the opposing team ducked to evade his shot, but Sabo used the opportunity to hit him with a blast of water. The firebender was knocked back a zone.

The crowd cheered, and Ace smirked. That should teach them to underestimate Team Meat – despite the name.

Fighting a match in the tournament was even more exciting than the practice match they had had with Usopp's team. The cheering of the crowd and the comments by the broadcaster were somewhat distracting, so Ace tried to tune them out. Sabo had been right, this what they had practiced for all these years, so no way they would leave the tournament in the first round.

Luffy had been knocked back a zone, but stood his ground well. Disk after disk flew at the opposing team. All three of the Rhino Lions had been knocked back one or two zones by now. Ace wanted to finish with a knockout, when the bell sounded, announcing the end of round one.

"Well, this is a surprise," the broadcaster said. "Team Meat has actually won the first round. Are we talking beginners luck, or is this team more than meets the eye? Or should I say, _meats_ the eye?"

Ace snorted at the pun and took his position again. The second round was announced. This time, Ace waited for the waterbender of the Rhino Lions to attack him first, dodging the blast of water and shooting a blast of fire at him. While the waterbender ducked under that one, a disk hit him in the stomach. He rolled backward, causing him to fall over the edge of the playing field.

"The Rhino Lions are one member down thanks to the flawless teamwork from Team Meat," the broadcaster commented.

From his left, Sabo gave Ace an almost invisible nod. Before the match, they had discussed tactics – well, mostly Sabo and Ace, because Luffy couldn't focus long enough to include him much. Sabo attacked the firebender of the Rhino Lions from one side, while Luffy shot a disk at him, stopping a disk flying his way from the other earthbender with ease. While the firebender of the Rhino Lions was busy warding off the two attacks, Ace aimed at him as well. His fire blast caused the other firebender to stumble back a zone, but he was immediately hit again by another earth disk, causing him to fly off the back of the field.

"Amazing!" the broadcaster said. "The underdogs managed to knock two players off the field, with three men standing. Will the Rhino Lions be able to win or will this be a knockout?"

The earthbender from the Rhino Lions dodged the attacks coming at him, but it gave him no time to go into offence himself. Soon, he was knocked back a zone.

A green light lit up, allowing Team Meat to advance a zone. There was only half a minute left in the round. If they managed to keep this up, they would have won two out of three rounds, though that didn't mean they had won yet. The only way to end it now and guarantee victory was with a knockout, which meant they had to throw the earthbender over the edge as well.

Twenty seconds left. Ace counted down in his head while he looked for an opening. At fifteen, he found one when Sabo distracted the earthbender with a blast of water. Ace took the opportunity. His sudden attack caused the other earthbender to stumble back. His foot went over the edge, causing him to lose his balance. Soon, a loud splash could be heard.

The crowd went wild.

"Unbelievable!" the broadcaster all but shouted. "Team Meat, Ace, Sabo and Luffy, coming into the tournament without earning their way in, have won their first tournament match with a knockout!"

Enjoying the cheering instead of jeering, Sabo, Ace and Luffy waved proudly at the audience. They didn't have much time to enjoy their victory, however, as the mobile platform was already there to pick them up. Still waving, they stepped on it.

Back in the hall of the arena, Ace said, grinning, "That was awesome. If we keep going like this, we win the tournament with our hands tied behind our backs."

Chattering, they made their way to the men's changing room.

While they were getting ready to take a shower, the door from the changing room opened again and Marco came in, followed by Izo.

"You really surprised everyone today," Marco said smiling. "Congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks," Ace said smiling, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. "You too. You're really amazing."

"Thank you."

A silence fell, until Marco held up a piece of cloth. "I found this at our house and I think it's yours."

The fabric he was holding turned out to be a shirt. It was orange at the arms and upper part, with dark grey on the rest of the front and back, and blue and red details, matching the shirt Ace was currently wearing. Unlike Marco's uniform – which he wasn't wearing anymore – there was no logo on it, as they didn't have a sponsor.

"My shirt! See, I didn't lose it," Ace said to Sabo as he took the shirt from Marco.

"You didn't know where it was, that counts as losing it. We came prepared," Sabo said to Marco. "He loses shirts often."

Marco chuckled before his face became serious again. "Ace, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

A feeling of dread welled up inside Ace, but he tried not to show it as he followed Marco to a corner of the changing room. "What is it?"

Marco scratched the back of his head. "I should apologise about my behaviour last night. I was pretty drunk, but that's no excuse for the way I acted. I hope you can accept my apology."

"I was drunk too," Ace said. "So there's no need to apologise."

"Good. I would hate to have awkwardness hanging between us during the tournament," Marco said smiling.

A silence fell, and Ace was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he blurted out.

Marco looked up, surprised. "Are you asking me out?"

"What? No! I mean…" Ace started to fumble with his belt. "Your brothers said we should so…"

Marco sighed and rubbed his temples. "Don't listen to them. I'm sorry if they put you in an awkward position. Unless," he hesitated for a moment, "you want to go out with me?"

"Do you want to?" Ace bounced back.

"Do you want me to want to?"

Ace was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. He had no idea what Marco wanted, but his pride didn't allow him to say that, yes, he would like to go out with him very much. After all, Marco could get anyone he wanted being pro-bending champion, so why would he want Ace? Maybe he had wanted him the night before when Ace had been merely a fan, but now that Ace had proven himself to be a pro-bender, perhaps he wasn't as interesting anymore.

"I… should hit the showers," he muttered. "Thanks for bringing my shirt." Turning around, he undid his belt and started to pull his shirt over his head, oblivious to the eyes roaming his body.

"I guess I'll see you in round two then," Marco said and Ace could swear he heard a sigh.

Ace held up his hand in a quick wave before he walked towards the showers, passing Izo who was showing Sabo some waterbending move.

Ace turned on one of the showers in the small room and stared absent-mindedly into space. He hardly noticed when his brothers followed him inside, until Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder and startled him.

"Are you okay?" Sabo asked with a frown.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Mostly because you're wearing pants in the shower," Sabo replied deadpanned.

Ace looked down and embarrassedly found out that Sabo was right. He had remembered to take off his shirt, but having been lost in thought, he had forgotten about the rest. "Crap." Leaving the showers, he took off his trousers. Sabo had followed him and used his waterbending to pull the water from the piece of clothing. Thankful, Ace threw the pants in the direction of where the rest of his stuff was placed and returned to the shower.

"You didn't answer my question, though," Sabo said as he soaped his body. "Did Marco say something to you?"

Luffy ceased singing his made up shower song and turned around. "Do I need to punch someone?"

Ace smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Guess it's just the adrenaline wearing off."

Sabo frowned, but didn't respond, and Luffy continued singing and washing himself.

Ace smiled at Sabo reassuringly. "Come on, we won the first round. We should go celebrate."

"Don't you want to watch the next match to see who we're up against next time?" Sabo asked.

Ace shrugged. "Not necessarily. Isn't it more fun to be surprised? Or do you want to watch?"

"Nah, I'm pretty beat too and I don't doubt Zeff's gonna make us work again." Sabo sighed and stretched himself under the hot spray. "So let's stay here for a while longer."

"Aww, are you afraid of big old mean Zeff?" Ace teased, only to earn a splash of water in his face. "Dammit Sabo!" Going into the offence, he used his fire to heat up the water.

Luffy stopped singing and, laughing, he joined in in the fight, causing an earthquake that made both Sabo and Ace fall on their asses.

Rubbing the sore spot, Ace scrambled to his feet. "Okay, that's enough showering for today."

They got dressed and, chattering, they left the changing room. Ace felt better and hardly thought about Marco anymore. He had his brothers, that was enough. It always had been, after all.

Suddenly, he noticed Sabo had stopped walking and, curiously, Ace turned around. "What's up?"

"I thought I saw someone just now."

Ace and Luffy both looked around, but the hallway was empty except for them. Ace shrugged. "Maybe a shy fan? Or someone who discovered we weren't who they were looking for?"

"I guess." Sabo didn't seem convinced.

"Or maybe you're just going crazy," Ace said lightly and poked him with his elbow in the ribs.

Sabo snorted and pushed him back.

Shoving each other back and forth, as Luffy had joined in in the game, they walked to the exit. Outside, it was quiet as the last match of the day had already started. Everyone was in the arena watching the match or listening at home to the radio. Not a soul could be seen in the streets, with the exception of a stray dog. Of course, Luffy had to pet it, and Sabo and Ace had to wait until he was done.

Suddenly, Ace felt a sharp poke on his shoulder, but when he turned around to see what was going on, he noticed he couldn't move the arm that had been hit. Panicking, he grabbed at the figure clothed in black that had attacked him, but before he could hit them, several other pokes landed on different areas of his body. Not able to remain standing, Ace fell on the ground. Next to him, his brothers suffered the same fate, none of them able to land a hit.

"Ace, I can't move!" Luffy called and managed to sound whiny.

Lying helplessly on the ground, Ace looked up at the figure before them, of whom only the eyes were visible. "Who the hell are you?" Ace snapped. "And what the hell have you done to us?"

"That's not important," the figure replied with a female voice. "Tell me how the hell you got into the tournament!"

Ace turned his head, really the only muscles that still listened to him, to Sabo and Luffy who were lying next to him. Sabo nodded almost imperceptibly.

Ace looked back at the woman before them. "Why do you care? We're good, you could have seen that yourself."

"Silence!" she snapped at him. "Answer my question! Which rich bender has bribed the referee for you? What do you get out of it?"

"What? We're not rich! We had to save up for years to get the money for the tournament," Sabo snapped, insulted. "My parents might be, but they don't care about pro-bending. Or me, for that matter. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"How did you get into the tournament?" their attacker repeated, seemingly losing her patience. "You weren't in the preliminary rounds, so how did you get in?"

Ace sighed. "If we tell you, will you undo what you did to us?" When the woman nodded, he continued, "Gramps got us in. He didn't bribe anyone, just used his influence a little so we could participate this year. We've been practicing for years, but we had to wait until Luffy turned seventeen to enter. That's the only reason we did it. But if you watched the match, you would have seen that we deserve to be here!"

The woman huffed. "I guess that's all I'll get out of you. For now." She got ready to leave, but Ace yelled after her.

"Are you going to leave us like this?"

"The effects should wear off soon. Enjoy yourselves until then," she said in a singsong voice, before she disappeared between two buildings.

"That hag set me up!" Ace exclaimed indignantly.

They lied in silence for a couple of minutes, not counting Luffy's melodramatic goodbye to meat, until Ace could feel the feeling come back into his arms and, soon after, also his legs. Groaning, he scrambled to his feet and helped Luffy up as well.

Sabo dusted himself off and looked around. "I don't suppose we'll figure out who that was. But man, taking us out like that! I couldn't use my bending or my limbs. Kinda scary."

Ace couldn't agree more. He had never felt so terrified in his life and he was glad no one had seen them like that.

"If I see her again, I'm gonna punch her in the face," Luffy said determinedly.

"You might get the chance; it didn't seem like she was done with us," Ace said. "Though why she was after us, I don't know."

"Yeah, what was her problem?" Sabo huffed as they started to walk in the direction if the Baratie. "We've proven ourselves. We have fans, if the cheering of the audience was anything to go by. So who cares how we got in?"

Ace shrugged. "Well, next time we'll be ready. I'm not letting her take my bending again." He let a flame grow in his hand, though it took more effort than normally, and he cursed. "This better be alright by tomorrow."

When they arrived at the Baratie, Sanji opened the backdoor for them. "Great job in that match," he congratulated them. "I certainly hope we'll have to fight against each other again, now that you're at full steam."

"Me too. Though, I didn't see you afterward," Ace said.

Sanji froze for a moment, but then continued putting plates of food on the table. "I had to leave, 'cause I had to work. The old fart is pissed enough I can't work tomorrow because I'll have my match."

"So it had nothing to do with your fight with Zoro?" Sabo inquired while Luffy started to inhale the food.

"Of course not! Who cares what that bastard says," Sanji muttered as he sat down next to them.

Ace had to restrain himself not to chuckle, so he opted for shoving a huge bite into his mouth – also partly to save the food from Luffy.

"Say, Sanji," Sabo suddenly said, "have you ever had that you couldn't bend for a certain amount of time?"

Sanji plucked at his goatee. "I have never experienced it, fortunately, but chi-blockers can do that to you." He took a bite. "They touch you in certain places to relax the muscles or something, which prevents you from being able to move your limbs, let alone bend. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just never knew it was possible," Sabo hastily said.

"I think they teach some form of chi-blocking to women for self-defence," Sanji said musing. "But that's the only way it is allowed to be used." He squinted suspiciously. "Did you harass a woman? Because then I'll personally kick you so hard you'll forget how to bend!"

Ace and Sabo exchanged a look. The woman who had attacked them had certainly not acted out of self-defence, but it was possible she had taken a course.

"We didn't harass anyone," Sabo said soothingly. "We… just heard about it, that's all."

Sanji seemed to accept that and let it rest.

After Zeff had made them work almost to death, they let themselves fall on their mattresses in the tent exhaustedly.

"Damn, he didn't even allow us to celebrate," Sabo sighed and rubbed his sore muscles. "Who knew that you could pull a muscle doing the dishes."

"Well, I think we should celebrate our victory," Ace said with a smirk.

"How? We were kicked out of the restaurant and we don't have much here."

"Don't we?" Ace conjured up a bottle of sake from out of nowhere.

Sabo sat up with a grin on his face, Luffy mirroring his actions.

"Zeff'll kill us if he finds out," Sabo said grinning while he searched through their backpacks for mugs.

"Isn't that the fun part?" Ace said with a smirk.

When he had divided the sake, they raised their mugs. "To our victory," Ace said.

"To brotherhood," Sabo said smirking.

"To meat! I mean, Team Meat!" Luffy called out and laughing, they let their mugs clink together.

* * *

The next day, Ace and Luffy were waiting in the training area. They had agreed to meet there, as today was their day off in the tournament. While Ace certainly wanted to see some of the matches, especially that of Usopp, Zoro and Sanji, they could use this time to train a little. Sure, they had won the first round, but it would only get tougher from here on.

Sabo had run out to get lunch, or that was what Ace thought anyway. They had been now waiting for over an hour, while, with the tournament going on, there were stands that sold food on every street corner.

Luffy was lying on the floor, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "I'm so hungry," he whined.

As if on cue, Ace's stomach started to rumble as well. "Geez, where is that guy?" he grumbled. "Maybe we should have gone with him."

Just when Ace was about to go look for his lost brother, the door from the training area opened and finally, Sabo came in. He was smiling and holding hands with a red haired girl. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long."

"You don't look sorry," Ace grouched.

Sabo tried to wipe the grin off his face, failing miserably. "I am! Anyway, this is Koala," he introduced the girl. She smiled at them.

Luffy turned his head. "Can I eat her?"

Sabo rolled his eyes and threw the bag of food he was holding at him. Luffy immediately dove in.

"I'm Ace," Ace introduced himself to Koala, "and that's Luffy. Don't worry, he won't actually eat you. Well, maybe, but only as a last resort."

She chuckled. "Sabo has told me all about you two."

"Has he?" Ace looked at his brother, who was still smiling sheepishly with Koala clung to his arm. "So, how did you two meet?"

"That's a funny story, actually," Sabo started. "I was looking for a food stand and Koala recognised me from the match from yesterday. So we got to talk."

Ace looked from one to the other, but he soon realised that was the whole story. Or at least as long as Sabo could make it without ogling at Koala. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we should get to practice," Ace said to her. "It sounds like Luffy's almost done with lunch."

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could spend the day with Koala," Sabo said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why? We're in the middle of a tournament. We agreed we could use the practice," Ace countered.

"We've got this. We've been training for years now. One afternoon won't make a difference."

"Of course it will! Now we know what to expect. Come on, do you want to win this thing or not?"

"I said, we've got this," Sabo snapped. "Will you lighten up?"

"Me? What the hell? To me you said I couldn't get distracted, but it's okay for you to pick up some random chick and ditch your brothers?" Ace clenched his fists.

"Koala is not random! You know who's random? You are! Marco can get anyone, so that's all you are to him!" Sabo sneered.

Ace opened his mouth, but no sound came out. That was a low blow. Sabo knew he was insecure about Marco and he dared to lash out like that? Wide-eyed, Ace searched for a reply, but none came to him.

"I-I don't want to get into the middle of anything," Koala hastily said, but Sabo snorted.

"You're not. Come on, you promised you'd show me around the city." Without looking back, he left the training area, pulling Koala with him.

For a while, Ace just stood rooted to the floor. When he finally turned around, Luffy was looking up at him with worried eyes. "Ace?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly. Luffy always took it hard whenever he and Sabo fought. It wasn't often and they usually made up soon, but never before had Sabo chosen someone else over his brothers.

"I'm going to take a walk. Why don't you go look for Usopp and the gang?" he said while he walked towards the door.

"Okay," Luffy muttered.

* * *

Marco found Ace standing outside the men's changing room. He didn't look like he was waiting for someone, rather he seemed to be debating whether or not to go in.

Marco had hoped he would find Ace in the arena today. After a firm berating from Izo about how they left things the previous day, he really wanted to clear things up with Ace.

"Hey," he said.

Ace looked up, startled. Marco hadn't approached extremely silently, so Ace must have been lost in thought. "H-hey," he said.

"Are you okay?" Marco frowned worriedly. Ace's face was pale and his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to take a shower, but…" He hesitated.

"But?" Marco inquired.

"I think your brothers are in there, doing… stuff." Ace's cheeks were flushed red.

Marco raised an eyebrow and silently opened the door a little.

"Thatch!" Izo called out, followed by some giggling.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Sounds like they're in the shower, right?"

Ace nodded.

A small smirk appeared on Marco's face and he made a gesture, clenching his fist. From inside the changing room, two loud shrieks sounded.

"Come on, let's go, if you value your life!" Marco pulled the wide-eyed Ace along through the hall. Outside the arena, in Republic City Park, he took Ace to a bench and sat down next to him.

"What did you do?" Ace asked, finally seeming to get over the shock, when a grin grew on his face. "You burned them!"

Marco shrugged. "In these cases it would be better to be a waterbender, so I could cool them off, but they should really learn to keep it in their pants in public areas."

Ace chuckled, but then his face became serious and he sighed.

Marco turned a little in his seat so he was facing Ace and placed his arm on the back of the bench. "What's going on? I figured you would be thrilled with yesterday's victory."

"I am. It's just…" He sighed again. "Nothing."

Marco raised his eyebrows.

When Ace looked at him and saw he wasn't going anywhere, his cheeks tinted a little in an adorable fashion and he looked to the grass. "Sabo and I had a stupid fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I mean, if he's willing to throw everything we worked for _years_ away for some girl, who am I to stop him?" Ace said haughty. "I don't care, I'll just have to find a new waterbender for our team."

"Maybe you should just talk to him."

Ace snorted. "Right. He's such a hypocrite. It's all fine and dandy when _he_ picks up someone off the street, but when _I_, I mean, we… You and I…" His face was the colour of a tomato right now and the right words didn't seem to come out.

Marco laughed, though that seemed to make it worse. He couldn't help it, Ace looked so adorable right now. Calming himself, he cleared his throat. "But we were drunk."

"I know! That makes it worse. I mean, it's not like you actually like me any–"

Ace was interrupted when Marco's lips touched his, sitting rooted to his spot. Marco pulled back and sat back leisurely, a small smirk on his face.

Ace seemed to shake himself from his daze and he grinned broadly. "You do like me."

"Of course I do. I don't go around kissing just anyone, not even when I'm drunk. I'm more of a cuddler anyway," Marco added with a smirk.

Ace chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Still, you could have anybody. As Sabo so helpfully pointed out," he added bitterly.

Marco shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't want just anybody. I think you're interesting."

Ace elbowed him playfully in the ribs, but smiled slightly anyway as he leaned against Marco. "I think you're interesting too."

"Good. Though, I think your brother is right that we should wait until after the tournament in pursuing anything."

Ace snorted. "If he can do it, I certainly can."

"Is he dating anyone who's participating?"

Ace stared at the ground. "No…"

"Then there's no conflict of interest." Marco nuzzled his nose in Ace's hair. "Don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't go easy on you anyway."

Marco laughed. "Me neither, but it's best to avoid temptation. It's only a week. Unless you need to go back home immediately afterward?"

Ace smiled. "I think I can arrange something."

"That's good to hear. Now, you should locate your brother and make up. The matches are only going to get harder, and you need to work together."

Ace nodded, but then his stomach started to growl. "Sorry, Luffy ate my lunch," he muttered.

Marco laughed and pressed a kiss on his lips while he rose to his feet. "Why don't I buy us something?"

* * *

Ace felt a lot better when he made his way back to the arena. Marco had really cheered him up, and not just because of the kissing, though that was a part of it. He still felt giddy thinking about it. Marco actually liked him. _In your face, Sabo_, he thought smugly.

Still, Marco was right, they needed to talk it out. Sabo wasn't unreasonable either; usually Ace was the stubborn one, after all.

Marco had gone home after they had lunch together. They had talked about all sort of things, and Ace was now convinced more than ever that he really, really liked Marco. Marco had promised that he would watch Ace's match tomorrow and he would do so with Marco's. They would meet up afterward.

Entering the arena, Ace decided to first go look for Luffy to see if he had seen Sabo. Luffy was probably either in the training area or in the audience watching the match.

As Ace was walking through the halls of the arena – he had taken the visitor's entrance as he didn't have a waterbender with him – he was suddenly approached by a very angry looking Izo.

"Where is he?" Izo barked at him.

Wide-eyed, Ace took a step back, realising he was cornered. "Where is who?" he asked, trying to stall.

"Don't play games with me!"

Suddenly, Ace was surrounded by very sharp looking icicles all pointing at him. Before Izo could pierce him through, however, a rock was pushed up underneath Izo's foot, bringing him out of balance. He never hit the ground, however, as Thatch was there to catch him. The icicles fell as water on the ground.

"Come on, Izo. Participants aren't allowed to fight outside matches," Thatch said soothingly. "You don't want to get us disqualified, do you?"

Izo huffed, but let himself be kissed by Thatch. "Fine. Still, it was Marco, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ace said stony-faced.

Izo snorted. "I'll get him for this. Oh yes, he'll pay."

Ace left the vengeful Izo hastily and made his way to the seats for participants to watch the game. He purposely didn't look at Sabo, who was sitting there too with his new girlfriend.

"Did I miss anything good?" Ace asked Luffy.

"Yeah, it was so cool! Traffy's team was up first and they smashed their opponents!" Luffy tried to explain their awesomeness by gesturing and making sound effects. "And they went like wham! And boom! And that guy, you know the guy with the metal arm? He was all kablam!"

While Luffy babbled on, Ace looked from the corner of his eye to Sabo. His brother was looking back, but as soon as they noticed each other looking, they both turned away.

"And they won the match! The one after that I don't really remember, but I guess someone won! And next up is Nami's and Vivi's and Robin's team," Luffy continued. "They're my friends."

Ace smiled. "Of course they are." Luffy was always one to make friends easily, usually just by declaring them to be his friends. Hell, that was how Ace became friends with Luffy in the first place. Luffy had worn him down, which was a good thing in hindsight, because Ace couldn't imagine his life without Luffy. Or Sabo, for that matter.

Unlike Luffy, Ace had trouble making new friends, mostly because it had taken him a long time to start liking himself. Sabo had been the first who had wanted to be his friend, and Luffy the second. It had been just the three of them for a long time, but now it seemed that Luffy had made a lot of new friends, and Sabo had Koala.

Ace sighed. Perhaps that was the reason he had trouble with Koala, because she took away Sabo. On the other hand, Ace had Marco, or at least he would after the tournament. On top of that, they would only stay together as a team for three years, so that each of them could be captain once, before they went off to find their own team. Maybe Koala was a bender too.

Pushing aside his pride, Ace rose and sat down next to Sabo. Koala got the hint and took Ace's former place. Still, Ace and Sabo didn't speak for a while.

"So how did you like the match?" Ace asked eventually.

"They were good. The Supernovas are quite impressive," Sabo said pensively. "But we won't have to worry about them until they reach the finals. That Kid is cool, though, since he can still bend with only one arm."

Ace hummed, and another silence fell, until they turned to each other simultaneously.

"I'm sorry!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I am, though," Sabo said. "I shouldn't have cancelled the practice."

"Nah, it's okay. You were right, we have been training for years. A few hours more or less won't make a difference. You were wrong about one thing, though." A small smile appeared on Ace's face.

"And what's that?"

"Marco does like me. We kissed," Ace said a little haughty. "But we won't do it again until after the tournament," he added hastily.

Sabo smirked. "I know, I was just being mean. I'm glad he likes you, though."

"Me too. And Koala seems nice too. Are you recruiting already?" Ace added jokingly.

"Nah, she isn't a bender. But that doesn't make her less cool."

"Well, good," Ace said. "You know, I guess I lost it a little because we've been friends for so long and I felt a little threatened."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Remember when you gave me this scar?" He pointed at the reddish skin around his left eye.

"That was an accident! I lost control of my fire. Let's let bygones be bygones, alright?" Ace said defensively.

Sabo laughed. "I just mean, if we stayed friends after that, don't you think that we'll survive me having a girlfriend?"

"So she's your girlfriend now?" Ace poked his friend playfully in the ribs.

"She just doesn't know it yet. Oh, the next match is starting."

Sabo had barely said it when the Hurricane Girls were introduced. They would be facing the Capital City Catgators.

Luffy yelled loud enough to get their attention, an eye roll from Nami, a wave from Vivi and a chuckle from Robin. The women took their position across their opponents.

As soon as the bell rang, Robin crossed her arms before her chest in a manner Ace had never seen an earthbender do – certainly Luffy wasn't as elegant – and the disk she bended hit the earthbender of the other team, who knocked over their waterbender. Both were launched back a zone. Distracted by his teammates' failings, the firebender of the team was hit by a blast of water, courtesy of Vivi, and knocked off the back of the ring. The Hurricane Girls received green light to advance a zone.

Ace watched in utter fascination. Robin seemed the best attacker in the team, but Nami's and Vivi's teamwork was flawless. Together, they warded off many attacks from their opponents, while Robin remained in the offence, moving with an elegance Ace wasn't used to from earthbenders.

The bell sounded again, announcing the end of the first round. Both teams took on their original positions.

Vivi was knocked back a zone by a disk Nami hadn't been able to stop. However, the Catgators were repaid by a simultaneous attack from both Nami and Robin, launching the earthbender over the back of the field as well, and the firebender followed soon after. Being the final team member standing up, the waterbender didn't stand a chance against the women. He was knocked back zone after zone, until he was on the edge of the field. Unfortunately for the Hurricane Girls, that was the point where the bell rang again and they would have to play a final round.

Nami seemed to have enough of the match, as, as soon as the third round was announced, she shot a blast of fire, knocking the waterbender off balance. He was then hit by water, only to be pushed over the edge by a flying disk. The others didn't last much longer.

Loud applause sounded when the announcer declared the Hurricane Girls the winners of the match. Luffy was cheering so loud Ace had to put his fingers in his ears.

"They are my friends!" Luffy called out, shaking Ace at the shoulder. "Aren't they awesome? I'm gonna greet them!"

Just in time Sabo and Ace could prevent their over excited brother from leaving. "Lu, they will probably want to shower first!" Sabo said.

"So?"

"Girls don't like it when boys storm in when they're showering," Koala said chuckling.

Luffy looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Just wait until they come here," Ace said as he made himself comfortable on Luffy's back while his little brother squirmed underneath him. Eventually, Luffy gave up and remained lying still, and Ace decided it was time to release him.

The next match was an hour later, in which Usopp, Zoro and Sanji would face the Laogai Lion Vultures. Nami, Robin and Vivi had joined Ace and his brothers in the VIP lounge. Luffy bounced towards them excitedly and was already beginning to recruit them for his team, when Sabo pointed out that a) Luffy's team wouldn't exist for two more years and b) he could only have two other team members, causing Luffy to pout.

When the next match began, Ace took his seat again next to Sabo, who had his arm wrapped around Koala. Ace tried to ignore it and focused on the match. Kaya, Usopp's girlfriend, had joined them as well, sitting with Nami, Vivi and Robin.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp took their positions, and while Sanji and Zoro were shoving each other, when the bell rang, they got serious. For people who fought all the time, their teamwork was amazing, even if they made it into a competition of who could knock back their opponents the most often. In the meantime, Usopp stood back a little, shooting water with the accuracy of a sniper. The first round hadn't been over and all three their opponents had been knocked out.

While most people showered after their match, it was only a few minutes later when Sanji stormed into the VIP lounge, his eyes turned into heart shapes. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Vivi-chan! Kaya-chan! Did you watch the match? Did you see me?"

He was followed by an annoyed looking Zoro and Usopp, who immediately went to Kaya.

Ace snickered. "That was great stuff, knocking everyone out in the first round."

"Then, according to the schedule, we should face each other tomorrow," Robin said with a chuckle. "That'll be most interesting."

Sanji's face fell. "We… have to fight you lovelies? I can't do that! We forfeit!"

"No, we don't," Zoro scoffed, effectively killing the yuan-signs in Nami's eyes.

"Yes, we are! We cannot fight these lovely ladies!"

"You can't decide to forfeit. Only our captain can." Zoro pointed at the heavily sweating Usopp.

Robin chuckled while Vivi looked worried from one to the other.

"Well, Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

Sanji and Zoro both looked at the poor Usopp with their most intimidating looks.

"I think that we– Oh, would you look at that!" Usopp pointed behind the two, and as soon as they turned around, he ran from the VIP room screaming.

Ace laughed as Zoro and Sanji went at it. Nami rolled her eyes and took Vivi's hand. "Come on, we'll see if we have to play a match tomorrow or not. Right now I feel like taking a long hot bath."

Together, the girls left the room, ignoring the fountain of blood squirting from Sanji's nose.

* * *

They ended up spending the day with Koala. She was nice enough, but something about her bugged Ace. He couldn't put his finger on it, though.

Koala was a non-bender, but she was interested in bending in general, and it gave Sabo the perfect opportunity to show off. Ace and Luffy showed some tricks as well, but Ace couldn't help but feel relieved when Luffy started to whine that he was hungry.

"I'll take him back to the Baratie. See you later, Sabo?" he asked.

When his brother nodded, Ace took Luffy by the hand and together they went back to where their tent was.

It was rather late when Sabo joined them, reeking of alcohol. He tried to be silent, but tripped somehow and landed flat on his stomach, giggling like a schoolboy.

Ace, who hadn't been asleep yet, worrying over his brother, looked at Sabo sternly. "Where the hell have you been?" Luffy hadn't woken up from Sabo's less than elegant entrance, so Ace made sure to keep his voice down.

"Koala showed me some really cool places," Sabo whispered back and Ace was glad he wasn't so far gone as not to realise Luffy was asleep. "You should have come too!"

Ace snorted. "Yeah, and be the third wheel? No thanks."

"You could have brought your boyfriend."

Sabo's voice hadn't sounded mocking, but still Ace felt his face turn red. "He's not my boyfriend," he muttered.

Sabo shrugged. "You still should have come. Everything is more fun with you guys!"

That made Ace smile. He knew Sabo had a tendency to get clingy when drunk, so it didn't surprise him when his brother curled up against him, holding his arm in a death grip.

"G'night," Sabo muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

It took quite some effort to wake Sabo up in the morning. Not even Luffy bouncing up and down on his back seemed to work, so Ace and Luffy decided to have breakfast first. After they had eaten their fill, they returned to the tent and dragged the still snoring Sabo out, before dropping him unceremoniously into the pond in the garden.

That did the trick and sputtering, Sabo emerged. "Wha…? What the hell, you guys?!" he yelled as he saw both Ace and Luffy doubled over in laughter.

"We couldn't wake you up otherwise," Ace said, shrugging.

Sabo grumbled and scrambled to his feet, pulling the water out of his clothes and hair with his bending. "Not cool." He grabbed at his head and cursed.

"Hung-over much?" Ace asked teasingly.

"Shut up!"

Snickering, Luffy and Ace accompanied their brother inside the restaurant to have – second – breakfast. Luffy made it a habit to talk extra loudly, snickering every time Sabo winced, and Ace gladly joined in. It wasn't every day he could make fun of his usually so composed brother.

"This Koala has a bad influence on you," Ace snickered. "I've never seen you this hung-over before. Even at the Whitebeard party you were more composed."

"Just shut up, okay? I don't remember much," Sabo muttered as he poked at his food with his fork.

"You better eat that, or Sanji is gonna strangle you. And he'll have to get in line if your condition makes us lose today's match!" Ace said threateningly.

"Yeah!" Luffy joined in, trying to mirror Ace's stern face and failing miserably.

"Relax, we're not gonna lose anything. If we win this match, we'll face the Whitebeard Pirates, and that's why we're here, right?" Sabo put a fork full of food in his mouth. "I just need to wake up a bit," he continued after he had swallowed.

"Well, you better hurry up, because the Whitebeard Pirates' match of today starts in an hour," Ace said. "We'll wait in the garden until you're finished."

* * *

Nervously, Ace hopped up and down on his chair in the VIP lounge as, for the second time during the tournament, the Whitebeard Pirates were announced. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, though, since they had hardly broken a sweat in their first match where they had knocked out all their opponents in the first round. Still, in the off chance that they would lose, Ace would have lost his chance to compete against them.

Then again, Marco and his team were champions three times in a row, and the opponents they were facing, Ember Island Eel Hounds, had joined the tournament for the first time this year. Ace hadn't seen how they fought, as they had skipped the second match in which they played on the first day, so he had no idea what to expect. But surely Marco's team could handle them?

Marco turned towards the VIP lounge from where he was standing on the playing field and waved. Ace hoped it was intended for him, until Sabo and Luffy started whooping annoyingly.

"Shut up," Ace muttered, his face bright red.

Koala hadn't joined them yet, as she had said that she had to do something when she met them at the entrance, but she had promised she would be there in time for their match, which would be the second one of the day. Ace didn't really care whether she would be there or not, but Sabo was excited to have her watching. His hangover seemed to have lessened, especially when he saw Koala. He was obviously quite smitten with her.

Ace focused on the match. The Whitebeard Pirates had already pushed the other team back a zone and were in the offence. Ace couldn't help but wonder if Izo had carried out his threat from the previous day. The team worked together like a well-oiled machine, just like in the first match, so if he had, nothing in their teamwork betrayed that. From what Ace had heard during the party the Whitebeard family had held, Izo wasn't one to let something like that slide, but Marco was here and alive, so his punishment probably wasn't too bad. Or Izo was waiting until after the tournament was over.

A sudden sharp blow on a whistle pulled Ace from his thoughts and he looked down on the playing field. "What's going on?" he asked Sabo.

"It seems like the waterbender from the Eel Hounds stepped over the line," Sabo explained. "So he has to move back a zone."

The round ended with a point for the Whitebeard Pirates, but they hadn't managed a knockout like in the first game. Chewing his lip nervously, Ace watched as the two teams positioned themselves again in their original positions.

The announcer called the second round, and the bell sounded. The earthbender of the Eel Hounds used the moment to bend two earthen disks in a row, aiming for Marco's left shoulder. They hit, and Ace saw Marco staggering. Gasping slightly, he leaned over to see better.

The referee sent the earthbender back a zone for "unnecessary roughness", while Thatch and Izo leaned over their brother worriedly.

"It seems the Phoenix is hurt… Ah, no, he is alright, folks," the broadcaster said. "It seems his arm's hurt, but Marco the Phoenix isn't going to let a booboo stop him."

The match was resumed. Ace sighed in relief when he saw that Marco could still fight. Marco's face didn't give away if he was in pain or not, but it turned out that Izo and Thatch could be merciless. In a simultaneous attack on the earthbender of the opposing team, they threw him over the edge, only to aim for their teammates next, who flew off one after another.

"There you have it, folks," the broadcaster said, slightly in awe. "When you touch one Whitebeard Pirate, you touch them all, and their vengeance is sweet. They will proceed to the next round!"

Ace rose with the rest of the audience, giving the Whitebeard Pirates a standing ovation. In the privacy of his mind, Ace was relieved he was on Marco's good side, and therefore on the good side of the family.

"I'm gonna say hi to them," he announced to his brothers.

Sabo nodded. "Alright, but don't stay away too long, since we're up in a bit. I'm gonna pick up Koala at the entrance. Lu, are you gonna stay here?"

Luffy nodded.

"Good, We'll come pick you up. Stay with Zoro, alright?"

"And Zoro, don't leave this room," Ace couldn't help but tease. He had seen how his friend's sense of direction was.

He hastened himself out of the VIP lounge not to taste Zoro's wrath and made his way to the men's changing rooms, where he expected Marco would be. To his surprise, he found Marco outside of the changing rooms, instead of inside. He was still wearing his pro-bending clothes, the helmet lying next to him where he sat on the floor.

"Hey," he said when he saw Ace approaching.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I expected you to be showering and changing," Ace said as he took a seat next to Marco.

Marco chuckled. "Are you disappointed because you wanted to watch?"

Ace's cheeks turned red. "No! O-of course not."

"That's too bad." Marco smirked when he saw Ace's widened eyes.

"A-anyway," Ace tried to continue normally, "why are you sitting here?"

Marco sighed. "Remember that little stunt I pulled yesterday with Thatch and Izo in the shower? Well, Izo is taking revenge by not allowing me to wash myself. He keeps using his bending to hold off the water."

Ace chuckled, but when he saw Marco's raised eyebrow, he quickly stopped. "Sorry, that's not funny." He snorted. "Okay, yes, it's a little funny."

Marco sighed again. "You don't know Izo. He can keep this up for a very long time. And I only did it to spare your innocence."

Ace flushed again. "I'm not that innocent!"

Marco smirked. "Really now? 'Cause I remember–"

His sentence was cut off when a bright red faced Ace clasped a hand over Marco's mouth. "S-so, Sabo, Luffy and I wanted to check out the bathhouses in Republic City. You could come with us tonight if you want," he muttered.

Marco pulled Ace's hand from his mouth and gently caressed his fingers. "I'd like that. But don't tell Izo, or he'll drain all the bathhouses in the city."

Ace smiled, but then he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, that's right! How's your shoulder?"

Marco shrugged. "A little blue, but nothing to worry about."

"Isn't Izo a healer?"

Marco shook his head. "It's not that bad, really."

"Thatch and Izo sure seemed pissed."

Marco chuckled. "Izo is convinced he is the only one who may torture me. Anyone who tries to hurt me, or any member of the family, will be dealt with."

"Is that a warning?" Ace asked, and he was surprised about how husky his voice sounded.

Marco also looked at him with slight curiosity, but also a spark of interest.

Ace felt a hand gently grab the back of his neck, before he was pulled forward. Ace closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation, but before his met Marco's, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Marco groaned softly and let go of Ace, as the latter looked over his shoulder. Behind them, Izo and Thatch were standing, the former tapping his foot impatiently.

"He's all sweaty from the match. I'm sure you have better taste than that," Izo said to Ace.

"I thought you were rooting for us." Ace straightened and met Izo's look head on.

Izo huffed. "That was before Marco's little stunt. Come on, brother, I'm not letting you shower behind my back."

"I have to change for the match anyway," Ace said when Marco seemed reluctant. "Will you be watching?"

Marco smiled. "Of course. Good luck, but I doubt you'll need it."

Ace grinned back, and then ran off to find his brothers. Sabo had picked up Luffy from the lounge, and they were waiting for Ace at the entrance to the playing field.

"Just in time," Sabo said with a grin.

"Not like I would miss my own match," Ace said with a grin. "Oh. By the way," he continued as they stepped onto the mobile platform, "tonight we're going to a bathhouse."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Ace could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, and he turned his back to his brothers. "Well, 'cause we wanted to do it anyway. Oh, and Marco is coming too."

Sabo snorted, amused. "Oh, I see. And Luffy and I have to make ourselves scarce then?"

"O-of course not. We're just friends anyway," Ace muttered and heaved a sigh of relief when the platform reached the playing field.

Their opponents for the day were the Orchid Gardens Ostrich Horses. They had apparently won the match of the previous day with a knockout in the final round as they had been on the verge of losing. Today they would, Ace decided, and taking his position, he waited until the bell rang.

Immediately, a stream of water came his way, but he managed to duck under it. From the corner of his eye, he looked in the direction of the VIP lounge and hoped it was really a flash of blond he saw. If Marco was watching as he had promised, Ace had all the more reason to impress him. Making a cartwheel backwards on one hand in an unnecessary attempt to avoid an earthen disk, Ace fell over on his ass.

"Will you stop trying to impress your boyfriend?" Sabo snapped.

"Sorry," Ace muttered and scrambled to his feet before he was knocked back a zone.

However, despite Sabo's annoyance about Ace's behaviour, Sabo himself still seemed to be feeling the effects of the booze from last night, as he moved slower than usual and it was only because of Luffy's quick reflexes that he wasn't hit too often.

The first round ended with a point for Team Meat, but only barely.

"Come on, we need to keep our head in the game," Ace said to Sabo, "Lu, you're doing great. Keep it up."

They took their positions as the bell sounded again.

* * *

From the VIP lounge, Marco watched the match intrigued. Of course, he had watched the previous day as well and had been pleasantly surprised by Ace's and his brothers' talents. Today, however, they seemed to have it more difficult. Sabo was slow in responding and, somehow, Marco had the idea Ace was showing off a bit. Only Luffy seemed the same as ever.

Marco looked at the girl who had introduced herself as Koala. She had to be the new girlfriend Ace had been so upset about. She was nice and polite, but Marco had to hand it to Ace, there was something off about her. He just couldn't place his finger on it. She sat quietly by herself, despite several attempts from the others present to become friends. She wasn't rooting for Sabo, at least not out loud, and checked the time remaining every few seconds.

Marco shrugged and turned back to the match. While he was certain something was off, he didn't think she was a threat. Maybe Pops could tell him more. His father had eyes and ears everywhere in the city.

Sabo had been knocked back a zone, soon followed by Ace. Marco cursed under his breath, but, fortunately, Luffy bounced around like a rubber ball, avoiding all attacks. Still, Marco sincerely hoped that Ace's team would win the match. Though that meant they still couldn't do anything like going out, as he and Marco both still would be in the tournament, Marco really looked forward to facing Ace in a match. And if Team Meat would win this match, that would be the case tomorrow, in the third round. Even if it wasn't the finals as they had promised, they were still the semi-finals.

The end of the round was announced and Marco sighed when the scoreboard indicated that the Orchid Gardens Ostrich Horses had won the second round. Anything was still possible, but Ace's team really had to step up their game.

On the playing field, Ace shot a blast of fire in their opponents' direction, when he suddenly staggered without being hit. Marco frowned and leaned in a bit to have a better view. Suddenly, Ace collapsed.

A gasp went through the audience, and Marco caught himself holding his breath.

"Ace from Team Meat seems to be unconscious," the broadcaster said, a hint of worry in his voice. "The referee has stopped the match. Ace wasn't hit by anything, so perhaps he fainted. The gaming officials are called. Wait, it seems Sabo from Team Meat knows what to do and Luffy doesn't seem too worried either."

Marco leaned in some more, watching in awe as Sabo used his bending to throw water in the unconscious Ace's face. Ace sputtered, spitting out the water that had gotten into his mouth and sitting up.

"Would you look at that, folks. It would appear that Ace from Team Meat fell _asleep_ in the middle of the game," the broadcaster said laughing. "It certainly didn't look boring to me, but perhaps now the Orchid Gardens Ostrich Horses will step up their game some more. Ace seems ready to continue."

The referee blew his whistle to continue the game. Marco sighed and leaned back in his chair, feeling relieved. Ace seemed to be alright and livelier than ever – did Marco imagine it or did Ace just shot him a cheeky grin? Marco wondered what had happened to make him collapse like that, but, fortunately, Ace was okay.

Both teams held their ground by staying in the same zone, and it was starting to look like it would end in a tie when Ace, Sabo and Luffy suddenly exchanged a look. Ace dove to the ground, shooting fire from his hands towards their opponents' feet. Luffy used the confusion to hit them each in the chest with an earthen disk, while Sabo threw them off the back with a blast of water.

Marco sighed relieved and applauded with the others. From the corner of his eyes, he looked at Koala, but she didn't look especially pleased by her boyfriend's victory.

Marco considered meeting Ace in the changing rooms, but decided against it. First of all, because it would only be tempting to watch him take a shower – unless he always wore pants while he showered as Marco had witnessed on the first day. Secondly, Izo would no doubt think he was secretly going to take a shower – which didn't sound like a bad idea – so he would either join Marco to keep an eye on him or stop him from going altogether. Marco decided he would just patiently wait until Ace came to the lounge. Surely he wouldn't want to miss the next two matches?

Finally, Ace came into the lounge, followed by his brothers. Sabo immediately joined Koala in the corner, but Ace and Luffy came towards him. Ace's hair was damp from the shower and his cheeks slightly flushed from the warm water. Marco had to resist the urge to pull him into his lap.

"So, you barely won this time," he said teasingly.

Ace snorted. "We won plenty. And we'll be facing you in the semi-finals," he added cheekily.

Marco smiled, but then his face turned worried. "What happened to you? You suddenly collapsed."

Ace scratched the back of his head. "It happens sometimes. I have narcolepsy," he explained. "Last night I didn't sleep too well, so then I sometimes fall asleep at random moments."

Luffy snickered. "He's so funny!"

Marco rose from his seat. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Why, were you worried about me?" Ace asked teasingly.

"Of course he was. You should have seen his face, it was all like this." Thatch widened his eyes in a ridiculous manner.

"Thatch…" Marco said warningly, his eyebrow twitching.

Ace smiled. "That's sweet. Maybe I'll use it to distract you tomorrow~"

"Oh honey, you don't have to have a sleep attack for that," Izo said with a smirk.

Marco sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long break. The next match would only start in an hour. Fortunately, he managed to distract both Ace and Luffy with the prospect of lunch.

* * *

The Supernovas were already announced when Marco returned from a rather elaborate lunch. They ended up going with a lot more people, and Marco hadn't even managed to sit next to Ace while they ate. Fortunately, he would be going to a bathhouse with him tonight, a prospect he was very much looking forward to.

The Supernovas had to face a team called the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines, which, to Marco's knowledge, was a very strong team. The Whitebeard Pirates had faced them in the finals two years in a row and only had won by a hair. This would be an interesting match.

Kid immediately attacked as soon as the bell rang. His metal arm didn't seem to hinder him in the least in his bending, knocking back the waterbender from the opposing team with ease.

"Kid of the Supernovas seems to be as merciless as ever, and Law shows his sadistic side again as well. Bonney is peacefully continuing her lunch while bending at the same time," the broadcaster said.

Ace raised his eyebrows. "She's eating?"

"She was allowed to yesterday, if she didn't spill. Food seems to be as precious to her as it is to Luffy, so she won't," Sabo explained.

"I wanna eat during our next match too!" Luffy exclaimed, only to be hit in the head by Ace.

"No way, you can barely concentrate on one task at the time, and I know which has your priority. But," he added with a grin at seeing Luffy's pouting face, "if we defeat the reigning champions tomorrow, you can eat as much as you like."

Marco chuckled at Luffy's enthusiastic cheering and turned back to the game. There, much to his surprise, were only two players left standing from the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines. The second round of the match was announced, which had only barely started, and Bonney had thrown the waterbender over the edge.

Kid and Bonney both sent a stream of attacks to their opponents, while Law waited and aimed a more calculated attack back. He also took the defence upon himself – although their opponents barely had any time to launch an attack. Just before the bell rang, all three of them were knocked over the edge.

"The Supernovas win, beating the Black Quarry Boar-q-pines in only two rounds. These kids have potential, as it took even our reigning champions more effort to win against the Boar-q-pines. We'll see if the Supernovas will face the Whitebeard Pirates in the finals this year," the broadcaster commented.

The final battle of the day was the Hurricane Girls against Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-followers. The latter hadn't forfeited, much to Sanji's chagrin. Marco had to admit he was curious how this all would play out. In any case, he would be enjoying himself, as Ace was sitting next to him and had chosen to lean on Marco.

"Welcome to the final match of the day, folks," the broadcaster said. "We can expect a thrilling match between two strong newcomers. First off, three ladies you don't want to mess with, the lovely Hurricane Girls!"

The mobile platform moved towards the playing field, but oddly enough, there weren't three, but four figures standing on it.

"What's this? It appears that Zoro from Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-followers had accidentally taken the wrong entrance."

Ace burst into laughter, along with many others in the audience. "The idiot got lost again!"

From the other side, the other two members of Captain-Usopp-sama-and-his-followers came in, and Sanji looked extremely pissed.

Zoro made his way over to the right side of the field. Sanji yelled something at him, most likely an insult, because it resulted into a wrestling match. The referee whistled loudly.

"This is the first time two members of the same team have to be broken up, even _before_ the match has started," the broadcaster laughed.

The match started, but while Zoro and Usopp started attacking and defending, Sanji didn't move at all. He was easily knocked back a zone. When Zoro hit Vivi with a disk, Sanji lost his temper and shot a blast of fire at his teammate.

Furiously, Zoro turned around and threw a disk at Sanji's head. The referee whistled, but both men ignored him as they continued fighting. The referee showed a yellow fan, but was still ignored. Fed up, he held up a red fan. The audience gasped.

"Well, folks, this is the first time I have ever witnessed two people from the same team receiving a red fan simultaneously," the broadcaster said. "Both are out of the game."

Zoro and Sanji had to be pulled apart by game officials to stop fighting. Even from where they were sitting, Marco could see Usopp gulp and he smirked. Usopp didn't stand a chance by himself, especially not against Robin.

The referee whistled again. Marco had to hand it to Usopp, for someone fighting against all odds, he really stood his ground and managed to stay standing the entire round. The next one, however, he wasn't so lucky and one well-aimed disk from Robin sent him flying over the edge.

"I can't believe they lost," Ace stammered, but he was applauding for the Hurricane Girls nonetheless. "Or maybe I can, Sanji didn't seem thrilled to be up against women. Don't get me wrong, it's great that Nami and her team are still in, it's just weird that Sanji's out."

Marco hummed. Of course it would be weird for Ace to see his friends lose, but he was glad Ace and his team were still in the tournament. Tomorrow would be both an exciting and a very frustrating day.

They agreed that Marco would meet Ace and his brothers around the corner of the former's home, in a spot Izo wouldn't see him, and from there they would make their way to the bathhouse that night.

Marco was already waiting for a while just outside the light of a lamppost when he saw Ace hurrying towards him.

"Sorry we're late," he said panting. "We had a hard time separating Zoro and Sanji."

Marco chuckled. "So how did you?"

'We bribed Zoro with booze and let Zeff loose on Sanji. They didn't want to join us tonight, though." Ace shrugged.

Marco couldn't say he was disappointed about that fact. It was already too bad Ace's brothers had come along, but, on the other hand, they would make sure Marco and Ace both kept their hands to themselves, which, in light of their upcoming match against each other, was probably a good idea.

They made their way to the closest bathhouse. It amused Marco how the brothers stared their eyes out. They probably had never seen the inside of a bathhouse before. This one wasn't especially nice or anything. The building was made out of wood, with water tribe decorations. "It gets better," Marco said with a chuckle as he led the brothers to the changing rooms.

What he hadn't taken into account was that they would bathe naked. While the prospect of seeing Ace naked was certainly appealing, it didn't change the fact that he couldn't do anything with it, not in the least because Ace's naïve brother Luffy and his less naïve but still brother Sabo were present. So, Marco opted for taking things slow and waited until the brothers had dived into the hot spring.

It didn't escape Marco's notice that Ace was staring at him when he entered the bath as well, though it became somewhat unsettling when Sabo and Luffy joined in as well. It was then that he realised that they were looking at his tattoo. That was slightly disappointing, when it came to Ace, that is.

"You're even wearing your dad's logo on your chest?" Ace asked as Marco came to sit next to him.

Marco closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the water soothing his sore muscles and driving away his stench. "Yeah," he then said, opening his eyes slowly.

Ace chewed the inside of his lip, reassuring Marco that he had certainly an interest in his body. "It's really awesome."

Marco smiled. "Thanks."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Just remember we're here as well, alright?"

"Like we enjoy watching you sucking Koala's face off," Ace snorted.

A teasing smirk appeared on Sabo's face. "Are you implying you want to do that to Marco?"

Ace's cheeks heated up in an adorable way and he splashed water Sabo's way, but Marco couldn't say the words left him entirely unaffected. He coughed a little embarrassedly.

"So, why couldn't you shower at home?" Sabo asked.

Marco sighed. "I played a little prank on Izo, and he is not the forgiving type."

"Couldn't you just have waited a while? Until he forgets?"

Marco snorted. "You don't know my brother. He doesn't forgive and he doesn't forget. I'd have to wait until I stank so bad that it would be bothering _him_, until I had a chance he'd let me shower again."

"Where does he think you've gone then?" Ace inquired.

"He doesn't know I'm gone. Thatch agreed to distract him a bit for me." Marco sighed.

"Thatch doesn't hold grudges then?"

"Nah, he laughed it off."

"Well, that's all nice and all, but we still have to discuss our plan to defeat you tomorrow," Sabo said.

"Can't we do that later?" Ace objected. "Marco's here."

"I agreed to meet Koala after this, so no."

Ace rolled his eyes. "You promised your girlfriend wouldn't get in the way of the tournament."

"She's not, if we just discuss it now."

"But Marco can't hear it," Luffy mixed into the conversation. "It's a mystery strategy!"

A smirk appeared on Sabo's face. "He won't"

Before he knew what was happening, Marco felt his body be pulled underwater. Panicking, he gasped for air, realising that he could still breathe. Sabo had created a bubble around his head so he could breathe normally underwater. The voices above him sounded muffled and distorted, however, which was probably Sabo's intention.

A hand felt around and grabbed Marco's, squeezing it gently. Marco squeezed back, reassuring Ace he was okay. Still, he wasn't about to get pushed around like that, so to get back at Sabo, he used his bending to heat up the water around Sabo.

He heard a loud yell and, suddenly, Sabo's legs had disappeared from the water. Marco smirked and straightened. He gave Sabo, who was standing on the edge of the bath, a deadpan look.

"You shouldn't do that."

Sabo grit his teeth and seemed about to retort when Ace interfered.

"Guys! We came here to relax, remember? Sabo, we'll go for plan X. Marco, stop boiling people alive! They don't like that."

Marco snorted, but his annoyance slipped away when he realised he was still holding Ace's hand and the owner of said hand didn't complain.

"Fine, if we're done discussing that, I'm leaving." Sabo started to climb out of the bath.

"Sabo," Ace said pleadingly, but his brother ignored him and only gave a slight wave.

"I'm sorry," Marco said earnestly. He didn't want to be the cause of a fight between teammates.

Ace sighed as he watched Sabo leave. "Don't be. He was probably already looking for an excuse to leave anyway. Do you guys want to leave as well?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure how many baths I'll be able to take in the coming days, so I'd like to enjoy this one to the fullest." Marco sat back down and looked at Ace's back, conveniently covered by water until just above his ass.

"I wanna stay too! Ace, Dadan should build a bath like this as well!' Luffy splashed into the water.

Marco chuckled, and Ace had a fond smile on his face as he sat back down – a little closer to Marco than strictly necessary.

While frustrating, Marco had to admit that it was a good thing Luffy had stayed. More than once he had been tempted to kiss Ace, especially when Ace got excited or slightly embarrassed by one of the childhood stories they shared. Marco was happy to learn more about Ace, and he was glad at least one of Ace's brothers seemed to like him. Luffy wasn't one to be polite, so he wouldn't hide it if he had a problem with Marco. Fortunately, this didn't seem to be the case.

"Can you lightning bend?" Ace asked Marco suddenly. "Sanji told us about the specialisations of bending, but I've never seen any of them."

Marco smiled. "I can. It's a difficult technique, however."

"Can you show me?" Ace's eyes shone with glee, as did Luffy's.

"Er, sure. Just not in the water, I don't want to electrocute anyone." Climbing out of the bath, Marco remembered he had a sense of decency and covered himself up with a towel. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could practically feel Ace and Luffy staring at him, but managed to block them out. Lightning bending required peace of mind and being aware that the object of his affection was looking while he was wearing merely a towel didn't fit into that. He took another deep breath and made a circular motion with his arms, pulling energy from his surroundings. Ace's gasp almost made him lose his concentration, but another deep breath cleared his mind again. The energy of the lightning gathered inside his body, uncontrollably, and was looking for a way out. Breathing calmly, Marco managed to keep it inside him for a while, but deciding this was enough for a demonstration, he released the energy into the air, creating a bolt of lightning that shot upwards from his fingers.

Ace and Luffy applauded loudly and cheered enthusiastically. "You think you can teach me as well?" the former asked eagerly.

"And me?" Luffy added.

Ace hit him on the head. "You can't learn that, you're not a firebender. But I'm sure you can learn another specialisation, right Marco?"

Marco smiled. "Sure. The police academy has very accomplished metalbenders."

Luffy pulled a face. "I don't wanna be a cop. Gramps tries to get me into that academy as well."

Marco laughed. "But to answer your question, Ace, I'm not sure. I can try, though. But let's wait until we have some more time, don't you think?"

Ace nodded, albeit obviously disappointed, but he seemed to cheer up when Luffy jumped out of the water and shouted, "Cannonball!"

* * *

Sabo came back late again, but he wasn't drunk this time. Still, he didn't say a word as he crawled into the tent, which Ace was thankful for, because he was really tired.

Sabo's quietness continued the next day. Every time Ace looked at him, he seemed to be lost in thought. Of course, overall, there was just as much noise as when he would talk, as Luffy had taken it upon himself to complain that Sabo was boring.

A little worried about his slightly younger brother, Ace sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Sabo looked up, blinking as if he just woke up. "Eh? Yeah, I'm fine." He seemed to consider something, when he continued, "I'm sorry about last night. It's not that I don't like Marco, but…"

"You wanted to see Koala. I get it." Ace gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. Then he frowned worriedly. "Everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, of course. She just… told me something I need a while to think about."

"Anything I can help with?"

Sabo smiled. "No, but thanks. Come on, let's have breakfast before Lu starts on us."

Grinning, Ace scrambled to his feet and followed his brothers to the restaurant. Inside, breakfast was already being served by Sanji.

"Morning," he greeted them. "Ready for your match today? I made you a substantial meal, since you'll need that if you're going up against the Whitebeard Pirates."

Ace grinned at him and sat down as Sabo thanked Sanji, and Luffy dove into the breakfast.

"Aren't you regretting losing the match yesterday?" Ace asked after he had made sure Luffy couldn't touch his food.

"I find it too bad we're out of the tournament, but I don't regret not attacking the girls, no," Sanji said shrugging. "Marimo will get over it."

After breakfast, they said goodbye to Sanji and left for the arena early to do some warming up beforehand. Their match would be the first of the day, the second and last one would be between the Supernovas and the Hurricane Girls. Both would prove to be interesting matches, if the excited buzzing throughout the city was anything to go by. Ace, Sabo and Luffy even had to stop several times to sign autographs or take pictures with fans.

They decided to take the participants entrance this time to avoid more delay. In the changing room, they put on their uniforms when the Whitebeard Pirates entered.

"Look who's here already," Thatch said and jovially slapped Ace on the back. "Nervous?" he added with a wink.

Ace snorted. "As if. And don't you dare go easy on us." He looked at Marco.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Marco said with a smirk that, quite frankly, sent shivers down Ace's spine.

The Whitebeard Pirates went to change as well, but before Ace left with his brothers for the training area, he took Marco aside. "Did Izo find out where you were last night?"

Marco's eyes flicked to his brother who was currently scolding Thatch for one reason or another. "I'm not sure," he said slowly. "He hasn't said anything, but with Izo, you never know. He might be planning my punishment already." He sighed.

Ace held back a snort and patted him on the arm. "Good luck then. You'll need it more than we do." With a wink, he left the changing room.

While he tried not to show it, Ace was a nervous wreck. He trusted Marco not to go easy on them, but the fight was the one they had looked forward to the most. If they lost, they would be out of the tournament and all would have been for naught. Well, maybe not for nothing, they had made a name for themselves.

To be honest, Ace wasn't so sure they could take on the Whitebeard Pirates, but that didn't mean that he would go down without a fight. They wouldn't give them an easy victory, that was for sure.

Satisfied with his resolve, Ace blocked a rock that was heading his way, courtesy of Luffy.

"Do you realise that if we win this match, we'll be in the finals?" Sabo said with a grin. "We're only two matches away from being champion!"

"Yeah! We'll be king of the benders!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

Ace chuckled.

But when it was time to head for the arena, his stomach formed a knot again. Still, putting up a brave face, he led his brothers through the halls to where they were expected.

"Today we have two exciting matches in store for you," the broadcaster told the audience. "The first will be our reigning champions against the newbies. Please welcome the Whitebeard Pirates!"

The audience went wild. Ace peeked out to see Marco and his team arrive in the moving platform from the other side of the arena, and his heart skipped a beat. Seeing Marco in his uniform never failed to excite him.

"And from the other side, the rookies we've come to love in the last few days… Team Meat!"

With his heart beating loudly, Ace stepped upon the mobile platform with his brothers. He was deaf to the cheering of the crowd, his eyes only focussed on their opponents.

While Team Meat took their position, the Whitebeard Pirates did the same on their half of the arena. Ace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. The match they had been waiting for. He clenched his fists.

The bell rang. For a second, nobody moved, and the audience was completely silent. Then, Luffy made the first move. A disk flew to the other side of the arena, hitting Thatch in the chest.

Thatch stumbled back, but not far enough to step out of his zone. With a grin on his face, he returned the favour, and his brothers joined in as well.

"After the initial challenge from Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates are not holding back on the newcomers! Still, Team Meat holds their ground quite well," the broadcaster said.

Ace ducked under a flame sent his way by Marco, immediately shooting one back himself. Marco moved gracefully out of the way, simultaneously blocking a blast of water from Sabo.

Ace was momentarily distracted and immediately paid for that by being hit by an earthen disk. Marco's smirk was enough to make him jump to his feet again and counterattack.

If Marco was graceful in his movements, Izo was plain elegant in the way he bent the water. Sabo could still learn a thing or two from the way he handled himself. Izo almost danced between the elements flying back and forth across the playing field, almost never being hit. His own blasts, however, were well-aimed and merciless.

Sweat was dripping from Ace's forehead, and, casting a look at his brothers, from theirs as well. There was only half a minute left for this round, and they still stood their ground.

Not for long, however. The Whitebeard Pirates seemed determined to win the round. Blast after blast of all three elements came their way. Luffy was the first knocked back a zone, soon followed by Ace and later Sabo.

Ace jumped to his feet, shooting a few more blasts their way, but to no avail. Gritting his teeth, he looked up as the bell announced the end of the round.

"It seems Team Meat is in over their heads… or are they? They put up quite a fight and there are still two more rounds left. The Whitebeard Pirates are out of breath as well, proving the newbies are tough enough," the broadcaster said.

Ace took his starting position, still slightly annoyed they had already lost a round. Marco was standing across from him, a small smirk on his face as if to say, "told you we wouldn't go easy on you."

Ace huffed and got ready. This time, as soon as the bell rang, the Whitebeard Pirates attacked with a shower of elements. Ace nodded towards Sabo, who gave him a nod back to indicate he had understood, while avoiding the blasts shot their way. It was time to put their technique into action. If they couldn't win then, they would never. Luffy also received the signal. Ace had no doubt that at least Marco had noticed their exchange, but since he didn't know their plan, he still wouldn't know what hit him.

"Now!" he shouted and immediately sent two blast of fire forward, shooting simultaneously out of his hands. Thatch and Izo moved out of the way while Marco blocked the attack, exactly like Ace had anticipated it. Sabo took this chance while the Whitebeard Pirates were focusing on Ace to shoot a blast of water Marco's way, who was now open. Luffy followed by shooting an earthen disk to Marco's legs.

"Amazing! Sabo and Luffy have actually managed to knock back Marco from the Whitebeard Pirates," the broadcaster said enthusiastically.

Of course, their action was cause for revenge as soon Thatch and Izo had recovered. Their attacks came fast in a row and were hard to evade. They focused all their energy on Ace, and while he, Sabo and Luffy blocked the attacks as best as they could, Ace stumbled back. His foot went over the line of the next zone, just as the buzzer rang.

"Too bad for Team Meat, Ace has just been knocked back a zone, causing the round to end in a tie. Which can only mean one thing: a tiebreaker!"

Ace looked at his teammates. A tiebreaker meant a one on one match between the people bending the same element. None of their team had ever fully gone one on one with someone of their own element, only wrestling each other. The Whitebeard Pirates had a huge advantage here.

The referee tossed up a coin, one side red and one side blue, to determine who could choose the element. The blue side landed up, meaning the Whitebeard Pirates would choose.

"Oh, we choose fire," Izo said, a hand in front of his mouth hiding his no doubt grin. He didn't even bother to discuss it with his teammates as he pushed a protesting Marco forward.

"The element is fire," the referee repeated.

With wide eyes, Ace looked at Sabo, who shrugged, before Ace was pushed forward by Luffy. Ace hadn't even considered that it would be _Marco_ who he had to go up against. Shooting blasts of fire at him from a distance was one thing, but a tie breaker was more like a wrestling match with some bending. _Touching_ Marco would be a whole other story. Somehow, he figured this dilemma was exactly why Izo had picked fire. Not because it would give Ace a disadvantage, because, he was pretty sure, Marco was in a similar state, if his open mouth and blinking was anything to go by, but just to mess with them. Perhaps Izo had found out about the bath.

Marco and Ace both stepped forward into the circle, which was lifted from the playing field, creating a ring. The rules of the tiebreaker were pretty simple, as the broadcaster explained, the first one out of the ring lost the round. The players may use their respective elements, along with grappling, so long as there are no "empty hand strikes", such as punches and kicks.

Awkwardly, Ace stood across from Marco, who was in a similar state. The referee blew on his whistle, announcing the start of the round, but still Ace stood rooted to the spot. His brain realised he had to do something, but his body didn't listen.

"This is rather interesting, folks. Both fighters do little more than stare at each other as if they have seen a ghost. Ah, it would seem that Marco the Phoenix is making the first move," the broadcaster said.

And indeed, Marco seemed to have shaken himself from his daze and had stepped forward in the direction of Ace. His action prompted a reaction from Ace, who cautiously took a step sideward. Slowly, they circled around each other, sizing each other up. The audience was getting restless, shouting encouragements to the two men in the ring. A tiebreaker didn't have a time limit. The other team members were getting impatient as well.

"Show 'em what you've got, Ace!" Sabo shouted.

"Go, Ace! You can do it!" Luffy cheered.

Hearing his brothers cheer him on like that made Ace determined to win. Especially Luffy had always looked up to him, so he couldn't go down without a fight. Suddenly jumping forward, Ace managed to surprise Marco, causing him to stumble back. He recovered in time, however, and counterattacked. Ace jumped back and looked at Marco, who smirked at him. Neither one of them was going to hold back.

"Use your fire!" Luffy shouted, and Ace happily complied. Shooting two blasts quick from his fists, he ended the row with one from his foot. Marco blocked the attack with relative ease, and the audience went wild, Luffy cheering the loudest of all.

Ace smirked. Now he had snapped out of his daze, he was finally starting to enjoy himself and the fight.

Now it was Marco's turn to attack, but Ace dove underneath the blast, using a forward roll to get behind Marco. Marco was on to him, however, and fired another blast his way, which Ace could barely avoid. Ace stomped his foot on the ground, shooting flames from his toes, and Marco stepped aside to let them past him. Ace used the opportunity to dive on Marco, causing him to step backwards to keep his balance. Ace pretended he was wrestling with one of his brothers and managed to work Marco to the ground. However, he forgot that Marco had siblings as well, and before he could blink his eyes, Marco had him in a hold. Using his flames to free himself, Ace jumped to his feet.

"Well, it seems like whatever daze they were in, they have snapped out of it and are now showing their true potential. Tiebreakers are known for their short durance, but not with these two. Marco and Ace seem to be a match for each other. There is grappling, there is firebending and, frankly, this is one of the most exciting tiebreakers I have ever seen," the broadcaster said.

Both Marco and Ace were panting by now, but smirking as well. Luffy went wild in his cheering, as did the audience.

Ace took a deep breath and ran forward again, making a feint so that Marco shot a blast of fire the wrong way. Ace managed to bring him off balance and make him fall to the floor. Ace aimed to shoot a blast towards him, but Marco dove underneath his arm and pulled him to the floor as well. Panting heavily, Ace tried not to think about how nice it felt to have Marco's body against his, but instead to overthrow his opponent.

"The face-off has now turned into a full out wrestling match with a stray fire blast every now and then," the broadcaster said, amused. "It doesn't seem like this match will end soon…"

Ace was again held in a hold by Marco, their faces close together. Ace fought down the redness that was threatening to creep up his cheeks, but couldn't help but bite his lip when he imagined Marco kissing him like this. The smirk on Marco's face indicated that he knew very well what was going on inside Ace's head, which annoyed Ace to no end.

Pushing Marco off him, he scrambled to his feet. Marco did the same, so they were in the same positions as they started in. The crowd cheered them on as they both ran forward at the same time and extended their fist to shoot a blast of fire.

An explosion arose, blasting the both of them backwards. The audience fell silent as Marco and Ace each fell on their backs on either side of the ring.

"Both Marco and Ace are out!" the radio broadcaster all but shouted. "The blast they created caused them both to be launched off the platform. It doesn't seem that the referee has seen who landed first, because of the smoke from the blast. This only means one thing… Another tiebreaker!"

Ace groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to see his brothers hovering over him with worried faces. As soon as Luffy saw he was okay, a bright grin appeared on his face.

"That was awesome! You were all like…" he made some noises, "and then he was all like…" some more noises, "and then you were all like BOOM!"

Ace blinked a few times until the black spots had disappeared and then took Sabo's extended hand. "Sorry I didn't win. I didn't, right?"

Sabo shook his head. "Unfortunately not, but hey, boyfriend or not, you were up against the Phoenix."

Ace coloured bright red and muttered Marco wasn't his boyfriend, when he remembered he should check up on said not-boyfriend. Marco was rubbing the back of his head, already helped up by his brothers, who patted him on the back. Relieved Marco was okay, Ace turned back to his brothers, but he froze when he picked up Izo's words to Marco.

"It must be hard to fight like that with a boner. No pun intended, of course."

Ace's head whipped around so fast that his neck cracked. Had he heard that right? Seeing Marco's unamused face, he probably had.

"Team Meat may now choose an element, except fire," the referee announced.

Before they had time to confer, Luffy had already stormed forward with a loud "Woohoo!" Sabo sighed and Ace shook his head; they had expected nothing else.

"The second chosen element is earth. Perhaps Luffy will have more luck against Thatch, or will our earthbending champion prevail?" the broadcaster said.

With a grin, Thatch took his position across from Luffy, who was mirroring his expression.

"At least these two seem to be excited for the fight, instead of dumbstruck," the broadcaster laughed.

Marco and Ace exchanged a look embarrassedly.

The bell rang and the match started. Simultaneously, Thatch and Luffy stomped on the ground, calling several disks into the air. They tried to hit each other head on, to no avail, so Thatch leaped into the air. Luffy dove underneath him, rolling to the other side of the ring. Immediately, Thatch shot two disks towards him, but Luffy turned around in time and managed to block them. He then counterattacked with several disks in a row. Thatch managed to avoid them, but when Luffy jumped and used his leg to bend another disk, Thatch was hit in the chest and he fell backwards. Trying to catch himself by stepping back, his foot went over the edge of the ring, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Ace and Sabo cheered along with Luffy, and the applause from the audience was deafening. Thatch scrambled to his feet and with a grin gave them the thumbs up.

"Round two goes to Team Meat!" the announcer called.

"Sabo, Ace! Did you see me? I defeated Thatch!" Luffy said proudly. "I'm gonna be king of the earthbenders!"

"Yes, we saw you, and we're very proud." Ace caressed Luffy's hair as he shot a look at Marco, who smiled back at him.

Round three was announced, and both teams took their positions again. But before the bell could ring, a loud voice called, "Stop the match!"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is certainly unusual, folks. It seems like the match is stopped by an outside force… Why, if that isn't captain Sakazuki of the police force. Why on earth would he interrupt the match?" the broadcaster asked the question that was on everyone's lips.

The referee whistled and signalled the match to be stopped. Ace looked at Marco, but the other team seemed as confused as he was.

Captain Sakazuki stepped on the mobile platform along with several officers and let himself be transported toward the playing field, where the tournament participants were waiting. When the platform had arrived, the captain stepped off it and cleared his throat. "Portgas Ace, Monkey Luffy and Sabo, you are under arrest for suspicion of conspiracy and assault. Take them in," he said to his officers.

Ace's mouth fell open. "Arrested? What the hell, man! We didn't do anything. Oi!" The officers, who were metal benders, bended metal chains, binding his wrists together. His brothers awaited the same fate. Wide-eyed, Ace looked over his shoulder. Marco's usual bored face now showed concern and confusion.

Suddenly, Sabo pushed the officer taking him in away with his shoulder and tried to remove the metal chains from his wrists. Luffy followed his brother's example, fighting off the cop. Together, they stood back to back, surrounded by police. Ace wanted to come to their aid, but was jumped by two officers and pinned to the floor. He wasn't sure why his brothers resisted, however, aside from the fact they were innocent. Well, he knew why Luffy did, because he could and because Sabo did it. But Sabo was a whole other story. Sabo was the responsible one, the one who would scold Ace for trying something like this and explaining things would more easily be resolved if they went with the police. Yet here he was, fighting like his life was depending on it.

Ace wiggled underneath the cops, trying to be released. His bending was no use now he was tied up, but that didn't mean he was about to give up. He caught a glimpse of Marco, who had to be held back by his brothers not to interfere.

Ace was pinned down again, this time barely able to breathe. He saw Sabo being hit over the head and collapsing, while Luffy was subdued as well.

"Sabo, Lu!" Ace yelled.

"Ace!" Luffy sounded scared. "What's happening? They hit Sabo!"

"It's going to be okay," Ace tried to put his younger brother at ease. "Let's just go with them for now, okay?" As he was being pushed onto the mobile platform, he cast a worried look over his shoulder. What the hell was happening?

Outside, they were pushed into cars separately, and Ace looked worriedly to the vehicles behind him. Sabo had been unconscious when he was put into the car behind Ace and Lu… Well, while he could take care of himself, in these kinds of situations he needed someone to guide him. Plus, Ace was his big brother and needed to protect him.

When they arrived at the police station, Ace tried to catch a glimpse of his brothers, but he was pushed inside and led to an interrogation room. He had noticed the statue of a woman on a pedestal above the front gate. If he remembered correctly, her name was Toph Beifong and she had founded metalbending, which Ace had to admit, was an impressive feat.

The room Ace found himself in now was completely made of metal, including the table to which his hands were fastened with cuffs. After the officer who had taken him there had fastened them, Ace had been left alone. It wasn't like it was the first time he was in a police station, in his hometown he had been in his fair share of trouble, but this time, he knew he was innocent. Conspiracy and assault? The only people he had attacked where participants of the pro-bending tournament in matches and that was perfectly legal. And he hadn't been long enough in Republic City to conspire against anyone.

Ace had to wait for a long time and, at some point, his narcolepsy had to have kicked in, because he woke up with his head on the table when a fist hit the table top. Blinking a few times to wake himself up, he looked at the man in front of him, whom the broadcaster had identified as captain Sakazuki. He was a large man, tanned, with a cap covering his hair and eyes.

"Portgas Ace," he said thoughtfully as if to taste the name. "Do you admit to conspire against the city and assaulting random benders?"

Ace raised his eyebrow. "No, 'cause I didn't do that. Why would I? I barely got here and the only reason that I am is the tournament. Which, I might add, you have pretty much ruined my chances of winning."

Sakazuki ignored his accusations and placed a picture on the table. "Do you know this woman?"

Ace looked at the photo and froze. He was looking at a picture of Koala. Had she something to do with this all? Was that why Sabo resisted arrest? Did he know? Ace was in a cold sweat, but he wasn't about to rat on his brother. "I dunno," he said coolly, "I have a lot of fans. As you may have noticed, I was in the semi-finals of the pro-bending tournament."

"This woman is a member of an anti-bender association and has been seen talking to Sabo," Sakazuki said.

Anti-bender organisation? Ace's mind went back to the first night of the tournament, when they were attacked by an unknown woman. That couldn't have been Koala, right? Why would she be interested in Sabo then? Or would she have tried to get information out of him? But what could Sabo know?

Ace swallowed, but managed to keep his calm expression, even if he wished he had Marco's poker face now. "If she's against benders, why would she want to have anything to do with Sabo, who's a _bender_?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to ask him that exact question." Sakazuki pushed the photograph forward with his finger. "Do you know her?"

Ace shrugged. "I've seen her a few times. Wouldn't say I know her."

"What about this man?"

Another picture was placed in front of him. This time, he really didn't recognise the person in it. He could make out that it was a man with some sort of tattoo on his cheek, but his eyes were hidden by a hood. "Never seen him before."

"His name is Monkey Dragon."

Ace's eyes widened. He recognised the name; it was the name of Luffy's dad. Ace had never met him, nor had Luffy as far as Ace knew, but the name had been mentioned by Garp a few times.

He tried to recover, but Sakazuki had already seen his slip up. With a grin, he said, "I see that name rings a bell. Monkey is the leader of the organisation that woman is a member of," he pointed at Koala, "so you can see why I want to have a talk with your so-called brother."

Ace grit his teeth at the sarcastic tone and braced himself on the chair. "Lu has got nothing to do with it! He doesn't even know Dragon. Nor do I, or Sabo."

"I'm well aware that you three grew up in the mountains far away of the city, but it's highly probable that Monkey has contacted his son," Sakazuki said.

"Your theories make no sense! Luffy's a bender too! Just like Sabo and me! What would we have to do with an anti-bender organisation?" Ace all but yelled. "We've got nothing to do with this, so you better let us go."

"Actually, I can keep you for twenty four hours before I have to release you. That is, if I don't find any proof, which I will. As for your brothers, well, they put up resistance with their arrest, which means I can keep them longer." Sakazuki seemed to enjoy himself a little too much for Ace's taste.

Still, there was nothing he could do when two officers came in and took him to his cell. He was fortunate enough not to have to share a cell, but on the other hand, that also meant that Sabo and Luffy were kept somewhere else. He wondered how many cells the police station would have. He had seen a cage-like one in the lobby before he had been brought to the interrogation room, in which several people had stayed, but Ace figured that, since he would remain here at least twenty four hours, he was in a cell for people staying imprisoned longer. There was another cell next to him, which was empty, and there was a guard standing at the door, probably to make sure he wouldn't use his firebending.

His narcolepsy for once helped kill some time, as he fell asleep several times. Apparently, the adrenaline from the tournament had worn off, adding the nights in which he hadn't slept well. However, he was roughly awoken by a truncheon hitting the iron bars of his cell. Blinking several times and shaking his head a little to wake up, Ace saw the guard who had been standing by the door now standing in front of him.

"You have a visitor," the officer said gruffly.

Ace raised his eyebrow. He sure hoped Garp hadn't found out about his arrest. He would feel the "Fist of Love" for several weeks, if not months. Fortunately for him, the person showing up looked nothing like his grandfather, and Ace scrambled to his feet.

"Marco!" Excited and relieved, Ace went up to the bars, which were hit again with the truncheon of the guard.

"No touching!"

Ace rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore the guard and addressed Marco. "Whatever it is they say I did, I didn't! Really!"

"I didn't think you did."

Ace sighed, relieved. "So, what happened to the match?"

Marco laughed a little. "Really? You're in jail and _that's_ what you're worried about? Oh, well. Because your entire team got arrested, during the match no less, you've been unfortunately disqualified."

"What?!" Ace called out, aghast. "Even if we're innocent?"

Marco shrugged. "Believe me, it's no fun way to win, but since we couldn't finish the match–"

"But we were all-square! This is so unfair!" Ace let himself slide down against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be worried about something else?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like clearing your name? Look, Pops pulled some strings for me to be here, but I can't stay that long. So tell me how I can help you."

"Make sure that Gramps doesn't find out, for one," Ace said with a sheepish grin, but then sighed. "Who am I kidding? He is probably already on his way over to kick my ass."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

Ace thought for a moment. "Have you seen Sabo's girlfriend?" He didn't dare to speak her name, as the guard was within hearing distance.

"Not today no. Why?"

Ace leaned in to tell him, but the guard hammered his truncheon once more against the metal bars. "No whispering!"

Ace sighed. "I'm probably only gonna be here for twenty four hours, then they'll have to release me, unless they find evidence, which I doubt, because I'm _in-no-cent_." The last word he pronounced extra clearly and in the direction of the guard.

Marco seemed to understand that Ace had things to say he couldn't tell Marco here, because he said, "Once you're released, come to my house. I'm sure you could use a shower."

Ace nodded thankful – both for his understanding and the offer of a shower. The guard had decided their visit had been long enough and showed Marco not too friendly to the door.

"Oh," Ace called after him, "say hi to Lu's _dad_!" He hoped Marco would understand something was going on with Luffy's father and that he would go to investigate. Sighing, he sat down on the bench that was the only furniture in the cell aside from a toilet. For now, he could nothing else but wait.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Izo asked curiously the moment Marco set foot into the house.

Marco sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I could only see Ace, the other two were still being interrogated, I think. Ace said they would hold him for twenty-four hours, because they can't hold him longer without any evidence. That Sakazuki is a real bastard."

"Well, have you even considered he might be guilty?" Izo inquired.

Marco gave him a deadpan look. "Are you kidding me? You've met him! He has never been in Republic City before. He's the most innocent person I've ever met."

"Just because you're looking forward to deflowering him, doesn't mean he's not conspiring to overthrow Republic City. Virgins can blow up stuff too, you know." Izo's face was as serious as ever.

Marco raised his eyebrow. "I wasn't implying… Never mind. But I think he gave me some clues as to where to look."

"Like what?" Thatch came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. Apparently, he had overheard the rest of the conversation.

"He asked about Sabo's girlfriend. Koala, remember her? And he told me to say hi to Luffy's father… I have no idea who that is, but he must have something to do with it," Marco said, musing.

"Monkey Dragon," a deep voice suddenly said.

The three brothers looked up. "You know him, Pops?" Marco asked.

"Rumour has it that he is some kind of rebel, fighting the oppression of rich benders." Edward Newgate sat down in his large chair and took a draught from the bottle of rum in his hand. "But I hardly doubt he is behind the recent string of attacks."

"The cops sure seem to think so. Ace and his brothers are locked up because of that!"

Whitebeard burst into laughter. "Gurahahaha! Those brats wouldn't hurt a fly, especially if it came in the way of winning the tournament."

"Exactly." Marco crossed his arms before his chest. "Isn't there anything you can do for them?"

"I'm afraid not, son. At least not in the first twenty-four hours."

Suddenly, Marco remembered Ace's other request. "Is there a way you could distract Ace's grandfather, Garp?"

Instead of bursting into laughter, Whitebeard stared into the distance, deep in thought, and rubbed his chin.

Marco, Izo and Thatch exchanged a look, but then decided to leave Pops alone.

Marco spent the rest of the day researching this Monkey Dragon, aided by Haruta, Vista and Jozu. He found out that, apparently, Dragon was the head of an anti-bender organisation, but not much else. There was also no visible link between him and Koala, but then again, Marco didn't know much about her. She was a non-bender, sure, but that was hardly cause to accuse her of doing anything illegal. His siblings had all gone to bed already when Marco was still reading newspapers and other literature on the subject. It was almost dawn when his eyes finally gave in and he fell asleep with his head on a book.

His family had apparently decided it would be best to let him sleep in, because Marco woke around eleven with no one in sight. In the kitchen, however, breakfast was waiting for him. After he had eaten, he realised he should change his clothes and take a shower, as Ace would come round in a few hours. The finale match would be tonight, and Ace's twenty-four hours should be up around two. Marco hadn't bothered to watch the second match yesterday as he had tried to see Ace as soon as he could, but he had heard it had been an exciting match between the Hurricane Girls and the Supernovas, eventually won by the latter. Marco couldn't say he cared right now. Sure he wanted to win the tournament, as the orphanages could use the money, but clearing Ace's name was more important now.

The fact that he should be more focused on Ace's reputation didn't stop him from trying to look his best. He put on his favourite purple jacket, leaving it hanging open, revealing his chest. He also put on baggy shorts, and, around his hips, he wound his favourite blue sash. While he waited for Ace, he looked through a few more books he hadn't gotten round to the night before. Thatch had gone out to buy groceries, while his other siblings went on with their daily business. Of course they had watched all the matches, but between them, they had their usual work and studies.

Finally, Ace arrived at the house, and Marco had to restrain himself not to hug him at least. He welcomed Ace politely and showed him in.

"If you want, you can shower first," he told Ace, who accepted his offer gratefully. While Ace was showering, Marco had trouble concentrating on his reading, imagining Ace naked instead. Finally, he gave up and started cleaning up the books a bit.

When Ace came downstairs again, wearing some of Marco's clothes, Marco had trouble not to stare. Since their match against each other, Marco's sexual frustration had reached a peak, but now was not the time.

He gestured Ace to come sit next to him. "So, how was it?"

Ace groaned and leaned back against the armrest of the couch, pulling the skin of his stomach taut over his muscles – because of course he wasn't wearing a shirt – which wasn't doing much good to Marco's sanity. "Excruciating! Gramps had heard, of course, and yelled at me for at least an hour – it felt even longer. He never really bothered before with petty things, but because he's the one that got us into the tournament in the first place, he feels like his name is tainted now too. His mood didn't get much better when an officer asked him to wait for a bit after he was done visiting. I suppose because he's our grandfather, or actually, Luffy's when it comes to blood, that he'll be questioned too, even if he's a big shot in the city. But aside from that, it was so boring. I was starting to be happy I have narcolepsy to kill some of the time."

Marco moved a little closer to Ace on the couch, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a loud growling sound. Chuckling, he asked, "You hungry?"

"Kinda. Sorry, I didn't have lunch."

Marco hummed. "I should have offered you something. Thatch is getting groceries for dinner as we speak, but I'm sure there are some leftovers." He went to the kitchen and came back with a plate with some food left over from the previous night.

Ace attacked it as if he hadn't had breakfast either – which Marco doubted, though it might not have been much or good tasting – and, in the blink of an eye, the food was gone. Ace sighed contently.

"So tell me why they thought you're guilty," Marco said.

Ace sighed. "I think that Sakazuki still does. It's a bit vague, really, but apparently Koala is up to no good with Luffy's dad, who dislikes benders or something. But I don't see why Koala would date Sabo, then."

"Maybe she needed some information?"

Ace shrugged. "Perhaps." He sat up a little straighter. "Wait a minute! Sabo said that Koala had told him something that he had to think about. You think that could have something to do with all this?"

"Possibly. Haven't you talked to Sabo?" Marco inquired.

Ace shook his head. "No. He was held somewhere else, and, when I was released, they didn't allow me to see either of them. I think Gramps must have yelled at them too, but I doubt they would tell him or that he would listen, for that matter." He sighed again. "What a mess."

"It sounds like our priority is now to find Koala and ask her some questions," Marco said. "If she likes Sabo as much as she claims, she should be willing to help."

"But what if we don't find her before the police does?" Ace asked worriedly.

"If she's under Dragon's protection, I'm sure he won't let her be caught."

At that moment, Izo came into the living room. "Oh, hi Ace. Back from the slammer already?" he asked teasingly.

Ace stuck out his tongue.

Izo rolled his eyes. "I thought they only locked up _adults_ there. Anyway, Marco, have you seen Thatch? He's been gone for a long time now."

Marco cast a glance at the clock. "I haven't seen him since he went out for groceries."

"Maybe he's distracted by someone cute," Ace said teasingly.

"He wouldn't dare. Besides, who's cuter than me?" Izo asked haughtily.

"Anyone less scary," Ace mumbled, and Marco chuckled.

"Anyway," Izo continued as if he hadn't heard Ace, "we need to eat in time for our match tonight, so I'll go look for him."

"I still can't believe we're disqualified. We could have taken you!" Ace pouted.

Izo gave him a pitying look. "Oh, honey. Well, I'm off." With that, he left the room again.

Ace snorted. "What the hell did he mean by that?!"

"He probably thinks we would have won either way," Marco said.

Ace huffed. "Well, after the tournament is over, I challenge you to a rematch! When Sabo and Luffy are cleared of course," he hastily added.

Marco chuckled. "Sure. So how about we go work on that? We can start looking for Koala."

"Do you have any idea where to start?" Ace asked with a frown.

Marco shrugged. "If she likes Sabo and wants to help him, she might be looking for you. So perhaps it's best to go to the Baratie, since that's where you stayed, right? I don't presume that Sabo has told you where they hung out?"

Ace shrugged. "Just something about a bar."

Marco sighed. "Yeah, then it might take a while to find her. There are a lot of bars in Republic City."

They rose from the couch and left the house together. Marco was just thinking about something to say, when he felt Ace's fingers intertwine with his. Ace looked away purposely, his cheeks slightly red. Marco smiled and squeezed Ace's hand reassuringly, earning himself a smile.

However, the moment they stepped onto the main road, reporters dove onto them.

"Ace, how long have you been released from prison?"

"What was the first thing you did once you were free?"

"Are you wrongfully accused?"

"What do you think about your teammates still being held into custody?"

Ace was obviously overwhelmed by the questions, blinking at the microphones pushed into his face. His lack of response didn't stop the reporters from asking questions.

"Are you currently dating Marco the Phoenix?"

Ace hastily let go of Marco's hand, but the gossip was out already.

"Were you dating during the tournament? Is that why your face-off ended in a draw?"

"Who do you think would have won if Ace's team hadn't been arrested?" Marco wasn't safe anymore from questions either, a microphone pushed in his face.

Before he could tell the reporter to buzz off, a loud shriek sounded. Marco and Ace exchanged a look, both having recognised the voice.

"Izo," Ace whispered, and Marco nodded.

Losing no time over it, Marco pushed past the reporters and started to run into the direction where the sound had come from, dragging Ace along by his hand. It didn't take long to find the source as a group of people had already surrounded the scene. Marco pushed past them, ignoring indignant remarks and excited squeals when he was recognised.

Izo was standing in an alley, his hands covering his cheeks. On the ground, Thatch was lying, unconscious, groceries surrounding him.

Marco cursed and knelt down next to his brother, feeling his pulse, while Ace tried to snap Izo out of his shocked state. Finally, this seemed to work, as Izo suddenly dropped onto his knees next to Thatch.

"Darling, talk to me," he pleaded as he gently patted Thatch on the cheek. Thatch, however, didn't respond and lay limply in his arms. His pompadour was messy and covered in sand, which Izo lovingly tried to brush off.

"Out of my way, I'm a healer!" a voice suddenly said, soon followed by another one.

"Get out of the way!" a female voice snapped.

A figure made their way through the mass of people, and Marco didn't have to look up to see who it was, as several excited women called: "Oh my gosh, it's Law! Is he going to use his healing powers?"

Law knelt down next to Marco, pressing two fingers against Thatch's neck. After a moment, he hummed and looked up. "Fetch me some water."

"What's wrong with him?" Izo asked, panicked.

Law ignored him in favour of taking the sack of water Bonney, who was standing next to him, handed him. He bended some water out of it, covering Thatch in it and closed his eyes in concentration. The water lit up in a light blue hue.

"Are you seriously gonna heal him? He's our opponent, remember?"

Marco only now noticed that the entire team of the Supernovas was present, Kid being the one who had spoken last.

Law opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Is that really the way you want to win, Eustass-ya?"

"Yeah Eustass, don't be a douche!" Bonney slapped the back of Kid's head, who grumbled and shut up.

Law focused again on his patient, and Marco was almost bursting with anticipation. Ace and Izo didn't seem to be in a better state, nor did the crowd. Finally, Law bended the water back into the sack and sighed.

"I've done all I could here."

"What has happened?" Marco asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"His chi has been blocked severely, aside from being beaten up. We need to bring him to your house; there I can do more. Eustass-ya, if you please?"

Grumbling, Kid came forward and lifted Thatch up like he weighed nothing. Bonney, in the meantime, had picked up the groceries, although she couldn't help but stuff some of the food into her mouth.

A siren sounded close by and a vehicle stopped near them. Someone must have called the police. Marco hoped sincerely it wouldn't be captain Sakazuki again, but much to his relief another gruff voice told the people to move it so he could pass. A man stepped through the crowd. He was broad, with white hair and smoking two cigars at the same time. His shirt was hanging open, revealing his abs.

"I'm detective Smoker. What has happened here?"

"My brother was attacked. He needs immediate medical attention," Marco explained hastily.

Smoker cast a look at the limp Thatch.

"I'm a healer," Law added.

"Well, get to it then," Smoker snarled.

"Ace, take Izo and lead Law to the house," Marco commanded, not liking the way Ace was ogling the cop's abs.

Ace nodded and took Izo with him, followed by Kid, Law and Bonney. Sighing, Marco started to tell the story to the cop, how they had heard Izo shriek before coming here and finding Thatch unconscious. Smoker made notes, sometimes asking a question. Two officers who had shown up with Smoker started to ask the bystanders questions, but no one had seen or heard a thing, only drawn to the spectacle after Izo had shrieked. After they had searched the crime scene for clues, Smoker told Marco to take him to his home to talk to Izo.

Marco sat down in the passenger seat of the police car, while the two officers got into another one and drove off into another direction. Smoker got behind the wheel and followed Marco's directions to his house. While they were driving, Smoker asked, "Is it possible this has anything to do with the pro-bending championship?"

Marco shrugged, but deep inside of him, rage flared up. He didn't care what the reason was Thatch was attacked, he would get the bastard for it. Had it been Koala, or another of Dragon's minions? "We've been champions for three years and we've never had problems before. But of course it's possible someone was fed up with that. Although I doubt the Supernovas have anything to do with it." His voice sounded almost bored, but it was the only way not to let the rage seep through.

"Who are they?"

The man obviously didn't follow the tournament as much as most of the citizens of Republic City. "Law, the healer, and his teammates Bonney and Kid. They were there just now. They have reached the finale, like us," Marco explained.

Smoker braked and parked the car in front of Whitebeard's house, but didn't step out right away. Lost in thought, he drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel. "And they just showed up at the crime scene?"

"Well, yeah, but Law started healing right away, though Kid seemed opposed to it. You don't think they are responsible?" Marco asked with a frown. "They're all powerful benders, they wouldn't have to use chi-blocking. Hell, I've seen them in action. They'd have given us a run for our money."

"Perhaps." Smoker opened the door of the car. "I'll have a word with them anyway."

Marco led the cop to the door and showed him in. Inside the living room, Izo sat silently on the couch with Ace next to him. Kid hung in another chair, while the rustling about from the kitchen had to be Bonney. Marco's other siblings were present as well, but Whitebeard was nowhere to be seen.

When Marco and Smoker came in, Ace stood up. "Did you find anything?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

Marco shook his head. "How's Thatch?"

"Law sent us all away," Haruta said slightly pouting. "Pops was allowed in though."

Marco hadn't thought Law would be stupid enough to refuse Edward Newgate entrance, especially when one of his children's health was in danger.

"Who's that?" Blamenco asked, nodding to Smoker.

"My name is detective Smoker. I'll be asking all of you some questions." Smoker went first to Izo, flipping open his notebook.

Ace came to stand next to Marco, sighing as he placed his head on Marco's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Chi-blocking isn't life threatening and he has a competent healer."

"I'll say," Bonney said as she walked past, taking a bite out of an apple. "He has learned under Katara, so unless she herself was here, I don't think your brother could be in better hands."

Marco nodded. He trusted Law to do a good job, but he had to admit he felt better having Pops watch over the healer.

"Oi guys," Curiel suddenly said, "listen to this!" He turned up the radio he was sitting next to.

"After the sudden arrest of Team Meat from the semi-finals of the pro-bending tournament, another tragedy has befallen one of the participants," the broadcaster said. "It would seem that Thatch, from the reigning champion team the Whitebeard Pirates, has fallen victim to the recent streak of anti-bender attacks. The police are currently investigating what exactly has happened. Because the attack was so close to the finale match of tonight, it has been decided to postpone the match until tomorrow evening, same time. This will give the Whitebeard Pirates the chance to find a replacement, in case that is necessary, or give Thatch the chance to heal."

Kid jumped up from the chair. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "Postponed? Can they do that?"

Bonney smacked the back of his head again. "What did I tell you about being a douche? The match is tomorrow, so calm the hell down."

"Ace from Team Meat was released from custody this morning, but Sabo and Luffy are still being questioned by the police. Yet it would seem that Ace ran straight into the arms of his former opponent, Marco the Phoenix from the Whitebeard Pirates, who won the semi-finale by default," the broadcaster continued.

Suddenly, the entire room was staring at Marco and Ace. Marco managed to keep his uninterested face, but Ace turned bright red.

Smoker was done speaking to Izo and moved on to Bonney. Marco followed their movements with his eyes. He didn't really think the Supernovas had anything to do with the attack on Thatch. They were competent enough, even with Kid's handicap – which never seemed to bother him anyway – and Marco doubted their pride would allow such a low attack. Plus, even if it had been three against one, Thatch could take care of himself enough that he wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Of course, Law could have healed those marks, but still, it didn't sound plausible to Marco. That didn't change the fact, however, that if they _were_ guilty, Marco, and Izo no doubt as well, would have his revenge.

Hours crept by without so much as a peep from upstairs. The anxiety amongst the Whitebeard siblings grew by the minute, and people were starting to get restless. Smoker and his questioning didn't help much either.

Without the match to worry about – though it hadn't been on his mind at the moment – Marco decided that he should probably fetch some food. Thatch was usually the one cooking, but he was obviously otherwise occupied. Law nor Whitebeard had come down yet, leaving the rest – with the exception of Kid who looked rather bored – waiting anxiously.

Marco was just considering how to feed all these people – as there were four extra mouths to feed, assuming Smoker would stay and taking Bonney's black hole for a stomach into account – when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, he was surprised by familiar faces. Sanji, standing in front, pressed a tureen filled with soup into his hands.

"We heard Ace was released and should be here," Nami, who was standing next to Sanji, explained.

"We also heard about your brother. Is he okay?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"Law's with him now," Marco said, confused. "Why are you all here again?"

Next to Sanji, Nami and Vivi, Zoro was also present, as were Usopp, Robin and four faces Marco couldn't match with a name.

A tall man with an afro took off his top hat and made a small bow. "Yohohoho! I'm Brook. Luffy and I met at your party. Which reminds me; Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

Nami's eyebrow twitched and she hit him over the head while Vivi tried to calm her down.

Another man Marco didn't know by name struck a pose. "SUPER to meet you! Name's Franky."

"Franky from Franky Industries?" Marco asked surprised. The conglomerate had a hand in many technological innovations.

"The very same." Franky gave him the thumbs up.

A brown haired boy was trying to hide behind Zoro, but for some reason stood the exact opposite way. When Marco looked down at him, his eyes widened, but Zoro gently pushed him forward in a brotherly fashion.

"This is Chopper."

Marco recognised the pink top hat the boy was wearing right away. Chopper had been the medical professional who had checked out Marco's shoulder after it had been injured in one of the matches. Marco had complimented him with his achievements at such a young age, after which insults were thrown his way, accompanied by Chopper telling him compliments didn't make him happy, while doing some sort of happy dance.

"The food's getting cold, you know," Sanji interrupted the conversation. Only now Marco noticed that there was not only a tureen of soup, but also that the others were carrying various dishes out of which delicious smells wafted.

Ace seemed to have picked up the scent, as well as Bonney, who appeared next to Marco.

"I smelled something good… Perona!" Bonney exclaimed enthusiastic.

She had spoken to a pink haired girl, though the shade was slightly lighter than Bonney's, who was wearing a Lolita dress.

"Hey guys! Good to see you. Come on in!" Ace invited his friends in, who moved past the still slightly stunned Marco.

The food was placed in the kitchen and skilfully heated by Sanji while the others mixed with Marco's brothers. Smoker, who finally had finished talking to Izo, Bonney, Ace and Kid, moved on with asking the newcomers some questions as well. Rakuyo, Haruta and Jiru had taken it upon themselves to hand out plates that Sanji had filled in the kitchen.

Marco was just about to eat a spoonful from his soup – he only now realised how hungry he was – when he was cornered by Nami and Vivi. The former had an almost catlike grin on her face, and Marco feared the worst.

"So, we heard on the radio that the match is postponed. That's unfortunate," Nami began.

"Well, we might need a replacement for Thatch, so I don't really mind," Marco replied, choosing his words carefully.

"That's true. I hope he will be alright tomorrow," Vivi said, elbowing Nami in the side in reprimand.

Ignoring her girlfriend for the time being, Nami's grin only seemed to grow. "The broadcaster also said that Ace would be here. I think his exact words were 'it would seem that Ace ran straight into the arms of his former opponent, Marco the Phoenix'. Something we need to know?"

Marco looked at Ace, who was talking to Zoro and Usopp. He didn't realise he had been staring until Nami chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. My, that wasn't just a drunken make-out session at your party."

Marco coughed, a little embarrassed. "Anyway, why were you here again?"

Nami shrugged. "Showing support. You seem to have Ace's back, which is good, but we have Luffy's as well."

Marco nodded. It was amazing how fast Luffy had ensured the loyalty of these people. Ace could be proud of his brother.

"There is a lot of gossip going on about why they're arrested, so can you tell me what's the truth?" Robin, who had come stand next to them, asked.

Marco retold the story as he knew it, and, just as he had finished, he heard someone walk down the stairs.

Law entered the room, looking around curiously. "It's sure gotten busy around here."

He had barely spoken the words when Izo grabbed him by his shirt, all but giving him a shake. "How's Thatch? Tell me!"

Raising his eyebrows, Law tried to pry loose his hands. "I've done all I could."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Izo lost his temper, betraying his anxiety about the whole ordeal, and bent some water, which he quickly turned into icicles threatening to piece Law's neck. The healer didn't seem impressed.

Kid interfered, stamping his foot on the ground so parts of the ground flew up. "Oi, the only one who's threatening to break his little neck is me."

"Will you knock it off? Izo's just worried!" Ace stepped between them, his fire ready.

"Yeah, Law, Kid, don't be douches!" Bonney called, not bothering to stop eating or rise from her place where she was sitting with Perona, who was, as Marco had found out, Zoro's stepsister and Bonney's girlfriend.

"Yeah guys, this is SUPER uncool," Franky commented. Until then, he had been talking to Usopp.

Several other people mixed into the argument, either having their element ready or, in the case of the non-benders, cutlery. Marco was at a loss what to do. He could handle his brother, but this was starting to get out of hand.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, knocking several people on their asses. Marco managed to keep his balance, already used to the earthquakes, and smiled. Whitebeard was known for this technique, and not many people dared to argue with him because of it.

The room had become silent when Edward Newgate stepped in, towering over everyone with his enormous size. Whitebeard looked around the room, his eyebrow cocked, as everyone seemed to hold their breath. One could hear a pin drop.

Then Whitebeard burst into laughter. "Gurarara, you should see your faces! Izo, Thatch will be fine. He's still unconscious, but you can go see him. Law is very adequate at his job."

Law snorted, obviously not pleased by the word "adequate", but didn't respond any further. Instead, he leaned in to Kid and said, "What did you say again about breaking my little neck?"

* * *

Ace was currently sitting outside in the garden, enjoying the cool night air. Inside it had become pretty crowded, with the Whitebeard brothers and Luffy's friends. Ace was happy his brother had found so many people he could trust and wanted to help him. Several attempts at breaking Luffy out had been suggested, but as much as Ace wanted to see his brothers released, he doubted that would be the best method. The police couldn't hold them much longer anyway, and, tomorrow, Ace would try to visit them again to see if he could get at least some answers out of Sabo. Luffy of course didn't know a thing and was only kept because of his father.

Clenching his fists, Ace hit the table he was leaning against hard in frustration. If only he could talk to Dragon…

"Ace?"

Hearing the voice, Ace straightened and looked around. He had recognised it right away. "Koala? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'd rather not. I only want to talk and I fear you're angry with me," Koala's voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

"Of course I'm angry," Ace spat. "It's your fault Sabo was arrested. I thought you cared about him."

"I do." Koala's voice sounded pleading. "Yes, I admit it was a ruse at first. I wanted to make him fall for me so I could get some answers. But he turned out to be nothing like I thought he was. He's so sweet and caring…" She sighed. "I really like him, Ace, you have to believe me."

"Why should I? Weren't you the one that attacked us the first day?" When it stayed silent, he asked, "Well?"

"Yes, I did. Though I fear I could only win because I had the element of surprise on my side, hence my reluctance to show myself now. Ace, it's true I'm a member of an organisation that hates benders, but only the ones that abuse their power to hurt other people. I thought you were like that as well, buying a place into the tournament. Obviously, I was wrong, and I'm sorry. But I told Sabo about our cause, and he understood!" Koala tried to explain.

"So that's the thing that he needed to think about. Still, he likes you and that's the only reason he is in prison now!"

Koala sighed. "I know. I want to get him out as much as you do."

"Then why the hell did you attack Thatch?" Ace asked sharply. He was getting some answers tonight.

"I did no such thing," Koala replied, offended. "Nor did the organisation. We admire the Whitebeard family. They might be rich, but they don't abuse their power. Hell, half of the family is a non-bender. And they always give the money they win at the tournament away to orphanages."

"Then who did?" Ace asked. He was reluctant to believe her, but he really wanted to.

"I'm not sure, but that's why I'm here. I can take you to my boss, if you want. Maybe he could explain things."

A soft rusting sound sounded, and Ace turned around. Behind him, Koala was standing, her face serious and the corners of her mouth pulled down.

"I'll have to block your chi before we go, however. I can't have you run a rampage in our headquarters."

Ace took a defensive stance. "No way! How do I know I won't be ambushed the moment I step in? I have only your word to go by, after all."

"Ace does seem to have a fair point, doesn't he?"

Ace's face lit up when he recognised the voice. Marco was leaning casually against the house, playing nonchalantly with his fire.

Koala stiffened. She had obviously not heard Marco approach, though neither had Ace. The latter was a bit relieved though. He knew Koala would be able to block his bending given an opening, but with Marco nearby, those chances would be slim.

"I'm only trying to help Sabo by helping Ace. You have nothing to do with that," Koala said sharply to Marco.

"I beg to differ. Taking him to your headquarters would give you an unfair advantage. I'm only here to balance things out more, but if you think about it, two benders against who knows how many chi-blockers is still somewhat unfair, don't you agree?" Marco replied calmly.

Koala clenched her fists, seemingly at a loss what to do.

"It's okay, Koala. He won't attack us."

Confused, Ace looked around to see where the deep voice had come from. Koala turned around.

"Boss? I thought–"

"The plans have changed." From the shadows, a tall man appeared, a hood hiding the upper half of his face. In the light of the moon, Ace could only make out few of his features, some sort of tattoo around his left eye being amongst them. "I wanted to see for myself who I'm dealing with. You have nothing to fear, Koala. They won't harm you. And even if they'd try, we all know firebending is weaker at night." A crooked smile appeared on the man's face.

Ace took a step forward. "Are you Luffy's dad?" he asked sharply.

The man turned towards him. "I'm Monkey Dragon."

Ace huffed. "Lu's in prison thanks to you and your anti-benders."

"I am aware of that fact," Dragon replied. "And that is the reason why I'm here. However, we are not 'anti-benders'. We prefer the term 'revolutionaries'. We're only against people abusing power over the backs of the poor. That those happen to be mostly benders is none of my concern."

Ace looked at Marco from the corner of his eye. From all outward appearances, he looked relaxed, as if he hardly cared about what was going on, but Ace knew he was ready to spring into action if that proved to be necessary.

Ace turned back to Dragon. "So did you or did you not attack Thatch?"

"We don't jump people in the streets, and we would be foolish to call Edward Newgate's wrath upon ourselves."

Ace looked suspiciously from Koala to Dragon. "Alright, then. What are you gonna do about Luffy's and Sabo's situation?"

"I'm going to give you the name of the real culprit. He calls himself Blackbeard. He and his gang have been targeting innocent benders, such as your brother," Dragon nodded at Marco, "though I'm not sure if he is necessarily an anti-bender. I have no knowledge of his identity or whether or not he can bend. Find Blackbeard and your 'brothers' should be cleared. That's all I can tell you."

"That's not really a lot, but thanks for going out of your way to get here." Ace bowed to Dragon. His politeness seemed to confuse Marco and Koala, but Ace was used to that by now. Manners had been drilled into him by Makino, the bartender from his village, when he had wanted to thank Shanks for saving Luffy when he was a kid.

Dragon turned around to disappear into the night again. Before he did, however, he turned around once again. "Oh, and I wouldn't trust that cop." With that, he left. Koala cast a look over her shoulder, her face a mixture of hope and worry – probably for Sabo – before she, too, vanished.

Ace sighed and walked up to Marco. Before the latter could say anything, however, Ace had pressed his lips against Marco's. Marco seemed surprised, but soon gave into the kiss, coaxing Ace's mouth open. He switched their positions, so that Ace was the one against the wall instead of him. Ace sighed happily and allowed Marco's tongue to explore his mouth.

Finally, they let go of each other. Marco hummed and stroked a lock of hair out of Ace's face.

"To what did I owe that?"

Ace shrugged. "You know, just for being there to back me up. I know it's also about your brother, but still." His fingers intertwined with Marco's hair when the latter leaned in again. He had missed kissing Marco, even if they hadn't done it that often. Now, however, he was out of the tournament, so this couldn't compromise anything anymore.

Marco pressed a kiss onto Ace's nose and leaned back.

"Do you believe them?" Ace asked uncertainly. "About Thatch and this Blackbeard?"

Marco hummed in thought. "I believe Koala. She really seems to care about your brother. Of course it would be convenient for them to make up an enemy, but then what's the point if they don't claim their attacks?"

"That Blackbeard doesn't either," Ace pointed out.

"Fair enough. I'll talk to Pops about it. Usually, he knows about pretty much everything going on in Republic City."

"What did you think he meant with 'don't trust that cop'?" Ace asked thoughtfully. "Did he mean Smoker?"

Marco thought for a moment. While he hadn't liked that Ace had checked the man out, he didn't get a bad vibe from Smoker at all. But if not him, then who? Perhaps… Sakazuki?

Shaking his head, he said, "I'm not sure, but let's keep an eye on all cops. Though I don't think there is much we can do tonight, so do you wanna go inside again?"

Ace nodded and, hand in hand, they walked inside again. There, Marco's brothers and Luffy's friends were still talking and eating. Smoker had left.

"Where did you go off to?" Sanji asked Ace.

"The garden," Ace replied truthfully and immediately stuffed his face to avoid answering the follow up question.

"Who were you talking to?"

Ace chewed as slowly as he could, trying to think about a response. He wasn't sure if he should tell them they had talked to the man who had caused Luffy's trouble. Finally, he swallowed and said, "Marco."

Haruta snorted. "I think he was too busy shoving his tongue down your throat."

Ace's cheeks turned bright red and he slapped Marco on the chest. "Say something," he hissed.

Marco shrugged. "What? I was busy doing that."

If possible, Ace's face became even redder. It didn't help that the people surrounding them found that very funny.

"Anyway," Sanji resumed after he had caught his breath, "Nami-swan said she heard a female voice from the garden. It's not polite to leave a lovely lady in the cold!"

Ace looked at Marco questioningly. He still wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about Koala and Dragon, but on the other hand, didn't they have a right to know? Marco gave a small nod in reply and squeezed his hand slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Ace looked around the room, which had become suddenly silent. Most people had become curious about his mysterious behaviour and watched him curiously. Ace sighed and said, "Koala was here. And Luffy's dad."

For a moment, one could hear a pin drop, but then everyone started to talk at the same time.

"Isn't he the reason Luffy's in jail?"

"Isn't she the reason for Sabo?"

"Did he attack Thatch?"

"Why didn't you call us?!"

Ace looked helplessly to Marco, whose eyebrow started to twitch. Marco placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. Everyone fell silent again.

"Both Koala and Dragon claim to have nothing to do with Thatch's attack. They are members of an organisation that is against corruption, not benders," Marco started to explain. "Dragon also claims to know who the real culprit is, a guy that goes by the name of Blackbeard."

Ace looked at their audience expectantly, but it stayed quiet.

Finally, Zoro finished his mug of booze and rose. "So, if we beat up that guy and hand him over to the police, they'll have to release Luffy and Sabo, right? Sounds simple enough."

"Oi! You can't go beat up some guy you don't know anything about!" Usopp protested.

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag. "For once moss brain is right. Capturing the real culprit is the only way to clear Luffy's name."

"What did you call me, dart brow?!"

While those two went at it again, Nami sighed. "I'm afraid Sanji and Zoro are right. Do you know anything about this guy?"

Ace shrugged. "Just that he's a jerk and dislikes benders and possibly other people as well."

Nami rolled his eyes. "So no."

Marco cast a glance at the clock. "Look, it's getting late. I suggest that everyone who wants to get back at this guy meets up here tomorrow. Hopefully, we can attack in the evening."

"Does that mean you'll come?" Ace's eyes sparkled, but then his face got serious. "But what about the match?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a replacement. Right, Haruta?" He smiled at his sister.

Haruta grinned. "You can count on me, bro."

"And Jozu'll replace Thatch. See? No problem." Marco put his arm around Ace.

Kid rose from his chair. "Whatever. No matter who is in your team, we'll beat you anyway."

"You do know what Jozu's nickname is, right?" Bonney protested. "Diamond Jozu. _Diamond_. He can crush your skull right here."

Kid snorted. "I'd like to see him try."

Law rose as well. "I think that's our cue to leave. Marco-ya, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check up on your brother, but he should wake up soon. Eustass-ya, Bonney-ya, shall we?"

Ace mingled among the people still present. He was especially curious about Brook and Franky, whom he had never met before. During the party held by the Whitebeard Pirates the night before the tournament he had been too occupied with Marco and their future opponents to pay much attention to anything, though he had talked to many of Marco's brothers as well. Franky and Brook, however, he hadn't met before, but apparently Luffy had and had decided that they were friends.

Franky was a non-bender who owned Franky Industries and was engaged to Robin. Ace was surprised at first when he heard that, but soon discovered they were a cute couple. Franky also found a lot of things "super".

Brook was also a non-bender who owned a teahouse in Republic City called Panteas – as Brook had an obsession with ladies' panties. He was an elderly gentleman, but very likable, and Ace could see why Luffy wanted to be friends with him.

Chopper was the youngest of the group. He was a waterbender and, like Law, also a talented healer. Thanks to his talents, he had been the youngest professional on the medical team, which were the people participants of the tournament could go to if they had an injury. He had checked up on Thatch along with Law while Ace and Marco had been outside. For some reason, Ace trusted Chopper's judgement more than Law's.

Looking around to all the people Luffy had surrounded around himself, who were willing to help him out, Ace had to admit he found it heart-warming. Luffy seemed to have found his place in life, as had Sabo if Koala's feelings were indeed true, and perhaps, he realised, Ace himself, as he looked around at Marco. Maybe, after all this was over, they could stay in Republic City a little longer.

Soon after the Supernovas had left, others started to retire to bed as well. Sanji stopped at the door and turned towards Ace. "Are you coming too?"

Ace looked at Marco for a moment, but the latter said, "You can stay here if you want."

"I'll think I'll be staying," Ace said to Sanji. "It's more convenient."

"Right, 'convenient'. Well, suit yourself. We'll see you in the morning. Come on, Marimo." With that, Sanji left, followed by a ticked off Zoro.

Marco took Ace's hand and led him up the stairs. He opened a seemingly random door and pulled Ace with him inside.

Ace looked around. The room was cosy, not too big, but also not small. It had a desk, bookshelves, a closet and a bed. "Whose room is this?" he asked.

"Mine," Marco replied.

"What, I have to share my room? When I didn't go with Sanji, the least I expected was a private room," Ace said mock-indignantly.

Marco didn't say anything, but suddenly pulled Ace into a kiss. Ace let out a surprised gasp, but soon almost melted into Marco's arms.

Marco pulled back with a slight smirk. "What did you say again?"

"Well, since I'm used to sharing a small tent with my two brothers, who snore and kick in their sleep, I guess sharing a real bed with one person could be considered a luxury," Ace said teasingly.

Marco snorted, but gave him a kiss on his cheek anyway before he started to undress. Ace couldn't keep his eyes off him, as slowly more skin was revealed, completely forgetting himself. Marco caught him, but instead of telling him to look away, he smirked and slowed down his movements. When he finally was standing in his underwear, he walked over to the bed and lay down, outstretching his arm towards Ace invitingly.

Ace hastened to remove his shorts – he wasn't wearing a shirt anyway – and dove into bed next to Marco, who immediately wrapped an arm around him. Kissing Ace's cheek, he asked, "Are you worried about your brothers?"

Ace shrugged. "It can't be fun for them, but they're tough. They'll manage. Tomorrow I'm gonna try to talk to them again, but now there's nothing I can do. What about you? Are you worried about Thatch?"

"Thatch will be fine. I don't doubt he'll laugh the whole thing off once he wakes up."

They lay in silence for a while, until Ace turned around and crawled closer to Marco. Marco captured his lips with his own, rolling Ace on his back and climbing on top of him. Ace wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. His fingers intertwined with the blond locks.

Marco moved, kissing Ace's face, before he pulled back a little. "Remember during our match? It was so frustrating I couldn't kiss you like this." He leaned in again.

Ace let him, enjoying the kissing to the fullest. He had felt the frustration then as well and, even if he had enjoyed himself then, he figured it would be way more fun to wrestle with Marco as they were right now. Deciding to put this to the test, he flipped them over, grinning at Marco challengingly.

Marco seemed to catch his drift and tried to wriggle out from underneath him. Friction in a certain area caught Ace off guard and he let out an embarrassing moan. Mortified, he tried to pretend it never happened, but Marco gave him an odd look, and, suddenly, Ace found himself pinned to the mattress again, being kissed with even more passion than before. Ace could only conclude Marco liked the noise he had made and he decided not to hold back anymore.

Encouraged by Ace's moans and gasps, Marco moved to Ace's neck, where he started to kiss and nibble. Ace closed his eyes when their crotches rubbed together. He could feel Marco was just as excited as he was.

"Ace, remember what I promised you during the party?" Marco asked him between kisses.

Ace nodded, involuntarily bucking up his hips to gain more friction.

"You want me to do that now?"

Ace froze for a moment. He had an idea what Marco's promise had entailed, but after they had decided not to go through with it, he hadn't thought it would come up again. Marco was looking at him expectantly, so Ace grabbed the back of his neck and tried to get across his need by kissing Marco passionately. His mouth had gone too dry to formulate an actual answer.

Fortunately, Marco understood and slowly started to kiss down Ace's body. Ace threw aside the blanket to get a better view. Marco kept looking up, looking for any sign of doubt, but Ace popped himself up on his elbows and bit his lip as he looked down at him. Marco smiled and started to kiss his thighs, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Ace's boxers as he started pulling them down.

A sudden knock on the door startled them both, and Rakuyo came walking in. "Hey guys, sorry to wake ya–" He stopped talking, raising his eyebrow when he saw the compromising position they were in.

Ace sat frozen for a second, as did Marco, before the former threw the blanket back over them, only managing to cover Marco, who was still lying between his legs.

Rakuyo plucked his moustache, as he was sure to look anywhere but to the two men on the bed. "I just wanted to say Thatch woke up, in case you wanna be there. Just… Yeah…" With that, he left the room.

Marco pushed the blanket off his head and rubbed his temples as he sighed deeply.

Ace pushed himself to a sitting position. "It's okay," he said, "you can go see Thatch."

Marco sighed and rose. "Thanks. I promise we'll do this properly soon." He kissed Ace on the lips and started to dress himself. Ace followed his example.

Thatch's room was across the hall, and the rest of Marco's brothers and Whitebeard himself had gathered in there, making it hard for Marco and Ace to squeeze themselves into the room as well. Thatch was sitting up against the headboard with Izo next to him and he grinned broadly.

"So nice of you to join us," Izo said a little haughtily when Marco and Ace entered.

"Give them a break. Be happy your big bro is finally in love," Vista said.

"You'd change your tune if you'd seen what I've seen," Rakuyo replied and shivered.

Marco's eyebrow did the tell-tale twitch. "Can we get to the point, please? Thatch, what the hell happened to you?"

Thatch grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure. I had just done groceries…" Suddenly, he stopped talking and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Dammit, groceries! I need to cook you dinner!"

"Relax, Thatch. It's one thirty in the morning. We've had dinner," Blenheim reassured his brother.

"Oh." Thatch seemed a little put off, but then he continued his story. "Well, anyway, I was walking home, minding my own business, when I suddenly was attacked. I tried to defend myself, but then my bending stopped working and I was knocked out, I guess, because the next thing I remember I was here."

"Don't be so casual about it," Izo snapped.

"Why?" Thatch asked teasingly. "Were you worried about me?"

Izo snorted. "Why would I? Idiots like you are worse to exterminate than weeds."

"We're drifting off topic. Thatch, do you remember anything about your attackers?" Marco interrupted.

"Was it a woman?" Ace added.

Thatch thought for a moment. "I don't think so. More a bulky guy."

"Are you sure? This isn't your pride talking, is it?" Haruta asked sharply.

Thatch gave her a deadpan look. "Why would it? You can whoop my ass too."

Ace looked at Marco. "It doesn't sound like Koala."

Marco shrugged. "Doesn't mean it isn't someone from Dragon's organisation."

"Right, the guys said you might have a clue who it was?" Izo inquired.

Marco exchanged a look with Ace, and the former told the story of what had happened in the garden again. "Do you know the name of Blackbeard, Pops?" he concluded, looking at his father expectantly.

Whitebeard plucked his moustache. "Unfortunately, I do. He is one of my rivals, who has tried to force me out of business before. I don't know what his plans are now, however. But I might know someone who knows where he is hiding. I'll call him in the morning."

"Good, then we might be able to pull the attack off in the evening after all," Marco said.

"What attack?" Thatch asked, confused.

"You don't think we'll let someone get away with this, do you?" Curiel asked and cracked his knuckles. "I mean, look at you."

Thatch gave him a deadpan look. "Thanks. But wait, what happened to the match?"

"It was postponed to tomorrow evening," Haruta explained. "Jozu's gonna take your place."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause you can't even lift a pebble the way you are now," Izo snapped as he fluffed Thatch's pillow.

"I might be able to tomorrow," Thatch pouted.

Izo ignored him and turned to Marco. "Why do you want to attack tomorrow evening?"

"Chances are that everyone is too distracted by the match that they won't notice anything strange," Marco explained.

"And you're planning to get revenge, aren't you?"

"I am," Marco replied.

"I'm going too." Izo folded his arms before his chest.

"If you do that, our entire team has been replaced!" Marco protested.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Thatch called, but he was again ignored.

"You're the team captain. If you can go, I certainly can go too." Izo gave him a challenging look.

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, waiting for the other to back down, but eventually, Marco seemed to realise he wasn't going to win. "Fine. Namur, take Izo's place in the match. Crush the rookies, but drag out the match for as long as you can, so we'll have enough time to finish this."

The new Whitebeard Pirates nodded.

"Can you do that? Just replace the entire team?" Ace asked.

"We'll need to fill in some paperwork, but it is allowed to swap team members during the tournament in case of injury or other pressing matters. It's unusual to replace the entire team, but the rules don't say you can't," Marco said with a shrug.

"Hello?! I'm still here, you guys!" Thatch called again.

"You should rest. I'm gonna heat up some soup for you." Izo left the room, leaving Thatch behind pouting.

Ace felt a familiar tingle. He tried to stay awake, but the exhaustion had become too much, and before he could stop himself, he felt himself tumble to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco was reading the newspaper at the breakfast table when Ace came downstairs. After he had had his sleep attack, and Marco's less than useful brothers had done not much else than making fun of Ace, Marco had put Ace in his bed. He had decided it would be best for himself to sleep on the couch not to be tempted to touch Ace. After what had happened before Rakuyo interrupted them, his sexual frustration was through the roof, and he figured it was a good thing that he wasn't going to participate in the match tonight, or he might receive a red fan for unsporting behaviour.

Ace took a seat across from him at the kitchen table, staring at the top. "Sorry I fell asleep," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It was late, and you have a lot on your mind." Marco smiled at him. "Would you like some breakfast?"

When Ace nodded, Marco went to the kitchen to get something to eat for him. Blenheim, Kingdew and Atmos had already gone to work, so Marco could just heat up the leftovers from their breakfast. He didn't mind cooking, per se, but it wasn't his passion like it was Thatch's. Thatch himself was still asleep and wasn't allowed to be waked at the risk of suffering Izo's wrath, though he'd have to wake up when Law came to check up on him.

Ace ate with the same fervour as usual, so it wasn't long before he was finished. In the meantime, Marco folded the newspaper. Pops had told him that his "source" would arrive at noon.

"Ace, would you like me to go with you to the police headquarters?" he asked.

Ace nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I might punch that Sakazuki in the face if I see him."

Marco chuckled and rose from his chair. "In that case, we'd better go. We need to be back at noon, and your friends will arrive in the afternoon as well."

Ace followed him outside, while Marco led them through some narrow alleys to prevent running into more reporters. It also gave them the chance to hold hands.

Suddenly, Ace stopped. "Marco?"

Marco turned around. Ace was looking at the ground almost shyly and certainly endearing.

"About what Vista said last night…"

Marco searched his brain to recall what Vista had said. After Ace had fallen asleep, they had talked more, and Vista had made some valid points, but that couldn't be what Ace was hinting at. So then it could only be…

"Oh," he said.

"So… Is it true?" Ace asked cautiously, yet hopefully.

Marco thought a moment, picking his words carefully. "We haven't known each other _that_ long, even if it feels that way. I certainly _could_, but it's just… I don't know what you think this is," he gestured between them, "or what you want it to be. Hell, I don't even know if you'll be staying long enough for me to find out."

Ace cast his eyes down again. "I don't know either. What we'll do after this, I mean. I really like you, and if Koala is actually as crazy about Sabo as she says she is, and Lu has his friends here… We might stay longer."

Marco brushed a lock of hair out of Ace's face. "Then perhaps we should continue this conversation after your brothers have been released, don't you think?"

Ace nodded and grasped Marco's hand again. "Yeah, let's go."

The police headquarters were as impressive as Marco remembered, with the large statue of the founder of metal bending, Toph, build in the front wall. He looked over his shoulder at Ace, whose face was pulled in a frown. Marco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Ace took a deep breath and walked inside, followed by Marco. Without hesitation, Ace walked up to the reception desk and slammed his hand on the top. Marco winced. That was probably not the best way to get the officer's attention.

The cop, a man with blond hair and sunglasses on even though they were inside, looked up annoyed.

"I wanna talk to my brothers," Ace demanded, crossing his arms before his chest. Marco took a step closer, placing his hand on Ace's lower back, both to reassure Ace and intimidate the officer behind the counter.

It seemed to work, as the cop was sweatier than before, and he swallowed a few times before he answered. "Sorry, no visitors."

"What?!" Ace slammed on the desk again. "You've been holding them for two days without good cause! I demand you let me speak to them!"

The officer coughed and seemed to regain his confidence a little. "No visitors. Especially ones that are still under investigation."

"What?!"

Marco had to hold Ace back from climbing over the counter and attacking the officer, having to throw his entire weight into it.

"Let me talk to whoever is in charge!" Ace yelled at the receptionist and grabbed him by his shirt. They were already attracting attention and several officers were looking their way.

The receptionist shrugged. "As long as Chief Lin is out of town, Captain Sakazuki is in charge."

"What?!" Ace exclaimed for the third time today. "That guy is unreasonable! Let me talk to Sabo and Luffy!"

"Ace?"

Ace let go of the receptionist's shirt and looked up in the direction from where the voice had sounded. "Lu?"

Luffy was held by two officers, his hands cuffed behind his back. His bottom lip was quivering. "Ace! They keep asking me questions I don't know the answer to and they won't let me see Sabo or you! I wanna go home!"

"Lu!" Ace ran up to him, but was stopped by several officers. He tried to fight his way through to his brother, but was soon restrained.

The whole scene was heartbreaking. Luffy looked like he was about to cry, and Ace was powerless to help him. Luffy was led away by the officers, still calling for his brother.

"Don't worry, Lu! I'll get you out of here, I promise!" Ace called after him. He pushed the officers restraining him off him. "I'm calm," he snapped.

Marco hastened to assist him – and to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid – and led the deflated Ace out of the police station. He sat Ace down on a bench and squatted down in front of him. Ace hid his face in his hands, his body trembling, though he didn't cry. Marco caressed his legs until Ace had calmed down a bit. Then, Ace took a deep breath.

Marco sat down on the bench next to him, and Ace leaned against him.

"We're gonna take that bastard down tonight," Ace said. "I'm not leaving Sabo and Luffy there a second longer than I have to."

"Don't worry, we'll get the guy who's responsible," Marco said soothingly. To be honest, it didn't surprise him that Chief Lin was out of town. She would never have allowed two people to be held into custody with such flimsy evidence. He was just glad Ace had been released.

Marco rose and held out his hand. "Come on, we're gonna make a plan to get Blackbeard."

Ace cheered up visibly and grabbed Marco's hand.

When they came back to the house, they met Law on his way out.

"Morning," Law greeted them. "Your brother seems to be doing fine, though his bending is still outta whack. So don't count on him pro-bending tonight. Have a nice day."

Ace snorted as they watched Law leave. "Some doctor. I hope your brothers beat him tonight."

Marco hummed and went inside. Fossa had prepared lunch, and they sat down with the people present to eat. Ace seemed to feel better while eating, so Marco slid his plate over to him. He wasn't that hungry anyway, and the grateful look he received was well worth it.

Halfway through the meal a voice said, "Knock, knock", before a familiar head of red hair appeared in the doorway.

Marco rolled his eyes. "What are _you _doing here, Shanks?"

Ace's fork stopped halfway through his mouth.

Shanks all but pouted. "That's no way to greet your old friend and source."

"I should have known." Marco sighed. He looked up surprised when Ace suddenly rose and bowed deeply before Shanks.

"Thank you for what you've done for my brother."

Shanks' ever present grin appeared again. "You have to be Ace. You're cuter than I imagined."

Marco grit his teeth, which Shanks no doubt noticed, because his grin grew even more.

"You have good taste, Marco."

The loud clearing of a throat made Shanks whip around. "You're so light on your feet, I forgot you were there, Benn."

Shanks' friend – or more than friend – Benn was a broad man with greying hair and many scars. He was pleasant company as he wasn't as talkative as Shanks was.

Shanks took a seat at the table while Benn remained standing behind him. Ace resumed eating like the interruption had never happened, but Marco's curiosity was sparked.

"How do you know Shanks?"

Ace swallowed the bite he was currently chewing and shrugged. "I don't, but Lu does. Shanks saved his life once, when Luffy was a kid, from a canyon crawler, losing his arm in the process. I wanted to thank him ever since, but never got the chance to."

Marco looked at Shanks, who was grinning broadly at him even though he was currently talking to Jiru. Marco had known Shanks had lost his arm during a fight with a canyon crawler, but he hadn't known that it was while saving a child. It almost earned him Marco's respect.

"So how do you know him?" Ace asked while dishing up for a third time.

"He's in the same line of business as Pops. He's annoying as hell, but very reliable," Marco replied.

"That must be the sweetest thing you've ever said about me." Shanks grinned at him and Marco sighed.

Fortunately, Whitebeard chose that moment to enter the room as well. He greeted Shanks and thanked him for coming.

"No problem. I wouldn't let anyone get away with touching one of my employees either." Shanks' hand rested for a moment on Benn's, which was lying on his shoulder. "But I need something to help me get started."

Izo got up and slammed two bottles of booze on the table. "Now tell me who I'll be lynching."

Shanks looked at Izo amused for a moment. "I'm glad to be on your good side, you know?"

"You'd better tell us what you know, or you won't be for long," Haruta warned him.

Shanks smiled sheepishly, raising his one hand defensively. "Alright, alright. You wanna know about this Blackbeard fellow, right?"

"We need a location," Marco said, his arms crossed before his chest. He wore his usual bored expression, but inside he was hardly as calm. This Blackbeard had made Ace upset, and he never wanted to see that distressed expression on Ace's face again as when he saw Luffy this morning.

Shanks leaned back in his chair, his face serious for once. "He's becoming quite the problem. If he's willing to sully people's good names, it won't be long before you and I are the victims. So yeah, you should nip him in the bud. Word has it that he holds himself up in Dragon Flats borough."

"Is he leading a triad then?" Marco inquired, brows furrowed.

Shanks shrugged. "Blackbeard is surrounded by mystery. It is certainly a possibility though, I doubt he works alone. I also can't tell you if he is a bender or not. If not, he would be the only non-bender triad, so it's not impossible. But I'm sure you all can kick his ass." He smirked.

"We'll need a plan, though," Marco said, musing. "It's suspicious enough that we replace our entire team for the finale, so I think that, aside from Izo and myself, the rest of you should watch the match."

"You don't know how many people Blackbeard has behind him," Haruta said, frowning. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Marco smirked. "Those rookies are going to help us. Plus, we have a pissed off Izo."

"I will smother his face," Izo said, breaking the glass in his hand.

Haruta shrugged. "Alright, if you're sure."

Marco turned to his father. "Pops, you should go watch the match as well. You're always rooting for us."

Whitebeard hummed and took a long drought from the bottle of booze he had claimed and that was getting empty fast. "Alright. I trust your judgement, son."

Shanks rose from his seat. "Ah, right. Congrats on reaching the finale again. Though I hadn't expected anything less of you. Anyway, good luck tonight… at both fronts. See ya." With that, he left, followed by Benn.

At that moment, Thatch came downstairs, wearing a robe and yawning. "Was that Shanks I heard? Do you know more?"

"Thatch, you'll be staying here alone tonight," Marco said. Before his brother could protest, Marco lifted up his hand. "Izo and I have retreated from the tournament supposedly to take care of you. We can't have you hanging around the arena then."

"I wasn't planning on going to the arena," Thatch said haughtily. "I'm coming with you."

Marco was about to forbid him, when Jozu rose from his chair. He stamped on the ground and a boulder flew up in the air. "Sure. If you can stop this stone."

Thatch's eyes widened when the large rock came flying his way. Normally, this would have hardly posed a problem, but it would seem his bending powers were still out of whack. He closed his eyes. Before the rock hit him, however, Jozu stopped it and placed the boulder back where he found it.

"Seems like you're still not back to normal. You'll only be in the way."

Thatch pouted, but Izo stood and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, darling. I'll beat the crap out of him for you."

That seemed acceptable to Thatch and he let it rest.

Soon after, Luffy's friends arrived. They seemed happy to see Thatch was okay, although they were a bit disappointed when they found out that he still couldn't bend. Marco coughed and sat them all down while he explained what they had learned, and how Izo and Marco would come with them, having replaced their team.

"So we attack tonight?" Nami asked after he was done.

"Yes. I saw Lu today and he's miserable. They wouldn't even let me talk to him," Ace said bitterly. "If we don't catch Blackbeard today, I'm busting Sabo and Luffy out!"

Vivi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. If we stand together, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, we have four waterbenders, four firebenders, two earthbenders and two non-benders. I think we'll be okay," Izo said.

"And we're SUPER too," Franky added with a grin. "I arranged a van to bring us, and I made these devices so we can stay in touch even when we're separated." He showed several small radios. "I don't have enough for everybody," he added apologetically.

"I think it's best to split up in teams of two," Marco said. "Every team can take one radio."

"We'd better split up in mixed teams then," Nami added. She was studying the map of Dragon Flats borough Marco had rolled out on the table.

"I agree," Izo said with a smirk. "That way Marco and Ace can't be distracted."

Ace flustered, and Marco shot Izo a deadly look, while the others laughed. Eventually, Nami cleared her throat.

"Alright, get serious, guys. Dragon Flats borough is known as the area where triads hang out, so we need to be careful. Robin, can you tell us anything?"

Robin hummed and then said, "Most buildings in the area are low-rise, three stories tops. They share a common architectural style, consisting of a simple facade with windows, overhangs, balconies that face toward the street, and a flat roof. The roads are narrow with a small sidewalk, but there is not much traffic. Non-benders are warned to stay away, although the population consists mostly of them."

"It sounds like a scary place. I'm shivering so bad you can hear my bones rattle. Although I'm hardly more than skin and bones! Yohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Chopper, Franky, why don't you stay behind in the van in case someone gets hurt or we need to retreat?" Nami suggested.

"I'll team up with Nami-swan, Robin-chwan or Vivi-chan!" Sanji exclaimed, his eyes heart-shaped.

"Actually, I'm gonna go with Vivi," Nami said. "Besides, we agreed on mixed teams anyway."

"I'll gladly form a team with Marco," Robin said with a mysterious smile on her face. Marco looked up surprised, but shrugged.

"But that's so unfair!" Sanji exclaimed. "He doesn't even appreciate the female beauty!"

"Maybe that's exactly the reason why she does not want to go with you, love cook," Zoro snorted.

"What did you say, moss bastard?!"

Robin chuckled. "Perhaps you should team up as well."

"What? But Robin-chwan!" Sanji protested.

Izo's red painted lips curled into a smile. "I pick Ace!" he exclaimed, pulling Ace close to him.

"Geez, you don't have to be so happy about it," Thatch huffed.

"Come on, darling, you know you would have been my first choice had it not been for the circumstances," Izo said soothingly. "I just have to make due. And it gives me the chance to find out stuff about Marco," he added under his breath.

Ace coloured red. Suddenly, he was dreading teaming up with Izo, but in the past week he had learned that one just doesn't say no to Izo.

"That leaves me and Brook then," Usopp said.

"Oi! I'm not going with that idiot!" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed at the same time.

Nami closed the notebook she had been writing in. "That's decided then. We'll keep in touch by using Franky's radios for when we find the hideout or in case someone gets into trouble. Chopper, you're our doctor. It's a very important job. We're counting on you."

Chopper saluted and then mumbled something about how that didn't make him happy at all.

"Franky," Nami continued, "you're in charge of overseeing the mission and also being our getaway driver if necessary. The rest, just don't do anything stupid."

"Sound like a plan," Ace said grinning. At that moment, his narcolepsy kicked in and he fell with his head in Vivi's lap, who let out a little shriek.

Izo sighed. "That's gonna be inconvenient."

"Ahh! Someone call a doctor!" Chopper exclaimed, panicking.

"You're a doctor," Usopp reminded him helpfully.

"Right," Chopper sighed in relief. He took a glass of water and poured it over Ace's head. Ace gasped and shot up, almost head-butting Vivi in the chin. Vivi bent the water that had fallen in her lap up and put it back in the glass.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Ace asked.

"Nothing. But this better not happen tonight," Izo reprimanded him.

Ace smiled sheepishly. "Then it's good I have a waterbender with me."

Izo huffed. "I'm not your alarm clock."

Thatch rose from his seat. "Well, I'm gonna make myself useful in the kitchen."

"I'll help you," Sanji offered. Chattering about recipes, they left for the kitchen.

"Have you found a likely hideout place?" Marco sat down next to Nami.

She hummed. "The triads divide the borough, so it's not likely that if Blackbeard has his own triad, he'd sit in another's territory." She tapped on the upper corner of the map. "This is neutral territory, it's possible that he will have a hideout there. There are also warehouses there, which is a good place to hide out. The only other area I can think of is in the south, but there's a good chance that he'll run into the Triple Threats. Unless he works with any of them, of course." She sighed.

"We'll divide ourselves over the different areas. We'll only have to be careful not to run into any of the triads," Marco said, musing. His eyes flicked over to Ace, who looked rather unhappy. He was obviously worried about his brothers. Marco moved again and wrapped an arm around him. Ace laid his head on Marco's shoulder and Marco ignored the amused stares he received from Izo, Nami and Robin.

They had talked their plan through a few times when Thatch and Sanji announced dinner was ready. For the second time in a row, the whole living room was filled with people, who chatted happily as if no one was planning on taking down a possible crime lord. When the food was gone, Haruta, Jozu and Namur made ready to leave.

"You even have your own uniforms?" Ace asked, surprised.

"Of course. They were always our stand-ins," Marco explained.

"But why haven't both your teams participated in the tournament?" Ace inquired. "Victory guaranteed."

Haruta laughed. "We've considered that, but it didn't seem fair. And we have our own things to do, while Marco, Thatch and Izo trained especially for this tournament. But don't worry, we're not gonna make it easy for those rookies."

"Good luck," Ace wished them. "It's too bad I can't see it."

"I'll keep you informed," Franky said and gave him the thumbs up. "I'll follow the match on the radio."

"If you encounter trouble, you better call us as well," Rakuyo said sharply to Marco.

Franky handed them one of the left over radios. "With these you can listen in on us. Don't worry, bro, we have it under control."

As soon as the Whitebeard family had left, the group made their move. Thatch had whined until Marco and Izo had given in and had allowed him to ride with them, as long as he stayed in the van with Chopper and Franky.

Thirteen people in the van made it a bit crowded, but, fortunately, the ride wasn't too long. Franky, who was driving, waited until nightfall before he entered Dragon Flats borough. Fireworks announced the end of the tournament and the beginning of the final match. Franky turned on the radio so they could hear.

"…The finale has been postponed a day because the attack on one of the participants, Thatch from the Whitebeard Pirates. I just hear that he will be replaced in the match… No, the _entire _team has been replaced! This is the first time this has happened. Marco and Izo have given up their place in the finale as well to take care of their brother. If that isn't brotherly love, I don't know what is! The replacements are first timers in the tournament, so I wonder if they are a match against this year's wonder team, the Supernovas. They beat a team the Whitebeard Pirates had trouble with with ease. The new Whitebeard Pirates are Haruta as captain, the firebender, Jozu, nicknamed Diamond Jozu, as earthbender and Namur as waterbender. This promises to be either a very exciting match or a very quick one. But you'd assume that the former Whitebeard Pirates picked worthy replacements…"

The broadcaster continued talking for a while about other things, including announcing the sponsors of the tournament.

Dragon Flats borough was a poor neighbourhood with a relatively large population of non-benders. Most of them were now inside listening to the tournament on the radio, so the streets were almost deserted, like they had expected. Franky drove around, to drop off everyone at their assigned places. Usopp and Brook were the first to step out of the vehicle. They wished everyone good luck and disappeared into the shadows. Franky tested the radio.

"Sogeking, Soul King, can you hear me?"

They had decided to use codenames in case someone, for instance the police, was listening in.

The radio crackled a bit, but then Usopp's voice came through loud and clear. "We can hear you, Cutty Flam. Sogeking out."

Next up were Zoro and Sanji – or Demon Hunter and Mr Prince. Marco wondered how everyone had come up with their names. They left the van without fighting for once and dove into an alley. Marco had seen in the matches that, when the two stopped fighting, they were actually an amazing team, so he wasn't too worried. They had a mission, after all.

One by one, everyone was dropped off at their assigned place. Marco, Robin, Ace and Izo would be last; they would be dropped in the district with warehouses Nami had pointed out.

"Ready, guys?" Franky asked as he pulled over. "I'll be waiting at the border of districts, but don't hesitate to contact us if anything goes wrong."

"And be careful," Chopper added.

"Of course." Izo gave Thatch a peck on the lips. "I know this is frustrating for you, but I promise we'll get the bastard. Just stay put."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now go before the match is over." Thatch pushed them out of the van. As soon as they were standing on the street, Franky drove off.

Ace got out his radio. "Firefist to Dr Reindeer, do you receive?"

An excited squeal sounded from the other side – probably because Ace had used Chopper's codename, even though the name Chopper was a nickname in itself. "Dr Reindeer here. We receive you loud and clear."

"We're gonna split up now. We'll keep you posted. Firefist over and out."

Chopper giggled a bit. 'Dr Reindeer over and out."

Marco looked at Ace and Izo. "Alright, we'll take the east. Don't do anything stupid."

Izo huffed. "Tell that to your boyfriend. What are you taking me for?"

Maroc decided to ignore for the time being that Izo had called Ace his boyfriend and focused on the mission at hand.

Robin chuckled slightly. "Well, Mr Phoenix, let's go then."

Marco cast one last look over his shoulder before he followed Robin. They checked all the warehouses they passed. Most were locked, but nothing that a firebender and an earthbender couldn't resolve. They found storages for car parts, fruit, meat – Luffy would feel at home here, Marco thought – and other things, but nothing that resembled a gathering of chi-blockers.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded, making the buildings tremble. Marco exchanged a look with Robin, who nodded almost imperceptibly. They left the warehouse they were currently in – filled with cabbages – and ran in the direction where the sound had come from. Marco's only thought was that Ace must have found something. The others weren't close enough to have caused the sound.

Robin grabbed their radio and pressed the button to speak. "Firefist, come in. Did you hear that?"

The line remained silent.

"Maybe try Izo?" Marco suggested.

Robin gave him a deadpan look. "I'm not saying _that_."

Suddenly, Franky's voice sounded through the radio. "What's going on? Why aren't they responding?"

"We just heard an explosion from their direction," Robin explained, seemingly unaffected. "We're gonna check it out."

"Explosion?! What the hell? Izo, respond, dammit!" Thatch's voice all but shrieked.

Marco sighed and took the radio from Robin. "Calm down. Robin said we're on it."

"Do you need backup?" Sanji asked. "Not that way, damn mosshead! Oh crap."

"What is it?" Chopper's voice sounded worried.

"It seems like our faulty navigation system has led us into triad territory," Sanji briefly explained. "Nothing we can't handle." A loud crash sounded. "Gotta go."

"Phoenix, Miss All-Sunday, do you need backup?" Nami repeated.

"We're gonna check it out first. Perhaps the people closest can stand on standby," Marco said. He and Robin were already running towards the place where the explosion had sounded.

"That would be Miss Wednesday and me. We're on our way." Nami's voice broke off.

"We're coming too," Franky said, who seemed to have pried the radio away from Chopper and Thatch. "Be careful."

"Got it." Marco put the radio in his pocket and followed Robin through several alleys. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone along the way.

Robin came so abruptly to a halt that Marco almost ran into her. The reason why she had stopped, however, was instantly clear.

Part of the front wall of the warehouse they were looking at was collapsed, obviously the source of the explosion. Robin and Marco crept closer and peered through the hole. Inside, it was a mess. Several crates and barrels were broken and a blackish powder was spread around all over the floor. Remembering the explosion, Marco realised it had to be gunpowder and he cursed under his breath.

Inside, Marco counted about twelve people, of whom three were lying on the floor. Izo and Ace were among the people standing, or rather, Ace was currently throwing flames at the remaining people standing. Marco saw an image of an exploding warehouse before his mind's eye, but fortunately, Izo had been smart enough to dampen the gunpowder so it wouldn't explode.

Marco handed Robin the radio. "You inform the others. I'm going in."

He snuck into the building, using the crates and barrels for cover.

"You fucking bastard! Thanks to you, my brothers have been locked up innocently for more than two days!" Ace shouted as he kicked his leg up to shoot a flame in the direction of a black haired man.

"And he attacked Thatch. Hurt him for that too, Ace!" Izo called. He was currently busy warding off what Marco assumed were Blackbeard's lackeys. Marco was a bit wary about using his powers, as even though most boxes were labelled with innocent things like "dried fruit", he doubted that was what they actually contained. Still, he couldn't leave Izo and Ace on their own, so when one of Blackbeard's lackeys jumped Izo from behind – a muscular man with violet hair and beard – Marco got out of his hiding place and tackled him to the ground.

Ace whipped around. "Marco!" he exclaimed happily, momentarily not paying attention to the fight.

Blackbeard – or whom Marco assumed to be Blackbeard – took his chance to attack. Marco wanted to warn Ace, but suddenly, a well-aimed pillar grew from the ground and hit Blackbeard in the groin. Marco turned around and saw Robin standing there, her arms crossed before her chest in her signature pose. On her face lay a predatory smile, and Marco started to wonder if he should have been wearing a cup.

Blackbeard lay curled up on the ground, his hands protecting his crotch. Ace wasn't done, however, and attacked again. Blackbeard rolled aside.

Marco didn't see what happened next, as the man he had tackled had recovered from the stun and tried to work Marco to the ground. Marco tried to avoid using his fire and feared that, in his rage, Ace wouldn't pay attention to the crates. Damp gunpowder was one thing, but Izo hardly had had time to do that to all crates or to make sure it was thoroughly wet.

Just then, the cavalry arrived as Nami and Vivi stormed into the warehouse. Robin seemed to have brought them up to speed about the gunpowder, as Nami didn't use her bending until she was a safe distance away from the crates, and Vivi bent water over the cargo.

With shrieking tires, Franky's van came to a stop. Thatch barely waited until the vehicle had braked before jumping out.

"That's him!" he exclaimed, pointing at Blackbeard. "That's the bastard who attacked me!"

Izo rose slowly from his former opponent, a large man with his tongue sticking out, and Marco knew instantly a murder would take place.

"Chopper," Vivi called when he came running in as well, "help me freeze the crates. They're filled with gunpowder!"

Franky rolled in a barrel, but much to Marco's relief, it turned out it wasn't filled with gunpowder, but with water. Vivi and Chopper used it to cover the crates and barrels, before they froze it.

Deeming it safe to use his fire now, Marco decided that it was time to put his secret weapon into use. Flames spouted from his fists, but the colour of the flames was blue instead of orange. For a moment, everyone who was present froze.

Only his family knew of Marco's ability to use blue fire. He had researched the power when he had discovered he had it, but the only reference he could find said that only princess Azula, sister of the former firelord Zuko, had been able to use this kind of fire. The flames were hotter than ordinary fire, and, to Marco, they were easier to bend. To be honest, he had needed to practice a lot to get normal fire under control, or he couldn't have participated in the pro-bending tournament.

At this moment, however, it would certainly come in handy. He kicked the violet haired man in the stomach, using blue flames coming from his arms to giving himself an extra push. The man fell on the floor, gasping for air.

Brook and Usopp came running in, the former carrying his cane, which apparently doubled as a sword, but Marco hardly paid attention to them. Pent up frustration, both sexual and because he couldn't participate in the tournament, all came out at once as he attacked his next opponent, a large man with a prominent chin who was smoking a cigar. He evaded the attacks of the man, using his flames to launch himself up in the air and using the momentum to tackle his opponent. The man threw him off him, but immediately, Marco jumped to his feet and attacked again. Vaguely, he was aware of someone cheering him on and, with a smile, he realised it was Ace. Only encouraged, he threw more blue flames in the direction of his foe.

Suddenly, a loud siren woke Marco from his trance, and he froze. A loud voice, probably enhanced by a megaphone, said, "This is the police. You have been surrounded. Sit down on your knees with your hands on your head."

Marco looked around to the others. The members of his own party did as they were told, as several members of Blackbeard's party who weren't unconscious. Blackbeard himself and Marco's final opponent, however, did no such thing, and ran towards the stairs in the corner of the warehouse. What they planned to do, Marco could only guess. Perhaps they wanted to hide or escape through a window. Whichever was the case, Marco decided not to make more trouble for himself and sunk to his knees as well.

Police officers came running inside, surrounding the people in the warehouse. The members of Blackbeard's team were handcuffed, while Marco and his friends were just being watched. One of the officers, who Marco recognised as Smoker, the detective who was investigating Thatch's attack, ran towards the stairs. He bent metal wires from the sleeves of his jacket – he probably was wearing the arm pieces from the police uniform, though he wasn't wearing the body piece as his abs were _again_ visible – catching the man with the cigar, but just missing Blackbeard. Smoker held on to the man and used another wire to lift himself up to the landing. He aimed for Blackbeard again, yet missed once more. Blackbeard looked over his shoulder, when suddenly his foot sank through the apparently rotten wood of the landing. With a loud shriek, he tumbled to the floor.

Several officers tried to catch him by forming a net of metal wires, but they were too late and Blackbeard fell on the floor. His loud moaning proved he was still alive, and, immediately, he was taken into custody.

Chopper, with his heart of gold, offered to examine Blackbeard. Smoker came downstairs again, having tied up the man with the cigar. He handed him off to one of the officers before he walked over to where Marco and the others still sat on their knees.

"You can get up now," he said with his gruff voice, not even bothering to take out the two cigars in his mouth.

They rose to their feet and gathered around Smoker.

"How did you know where we were?" Ace asked, confusion written all over his face.

"We had been keeping our eyes on Blackbeard for a while now. He is suspected for smuggling gunpowder. We could never find him, though. I had planned to have a talk with Thatch today, but I didn't get round to it thanks to some damn paperwork. When they," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Marco and Izo, "didn't show up to the tournament, I knew you guys had planned something stupid. Then there was the explosion… So we came here."

"Thatch identified Blackbeard as the one who attacked him. Does that mean Ace's brothers can finally be released?" Marco inquired.

Smoker sighed. "Look kid," Marco blinked a moment for being called 'kid', "I don't like it any more than you. The evidence against them is flimsy at best, and the only reason Sakazuki can keep them there is because they resisted arrest and attacked police officers. However, Sakazuki is in charge until the Chief comes back, which should be any day now. But I'll see what I can do."

He had barely spoken the words when Ace threw his arms around his neck. Marco felt a twinge of jealousy. Izo chuckled, and Marco knew he must have seen his annoyance.

"My, Marco, maybe you should mark him 'property of Marco'. Then there can be no confusion."

Smoker pushed Ace off him. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get your hopes up, brat. Still, I need you all to come to the station to take your statements."

* * *

Ace blinked when he woke up sitting in the waiting area of the police headquarters. He had had a narcoleptic attack on the ride back, and then again after his interview, apparently. He had had to explain how they found Blackbeard and everything else that happened.

That he and Izo had found Blackbeard had been a coincidence, Ace supposed, as they just happened upon the warehouse. He didn't really have much supportive evidence that the man was Blackbeard in the first place, until they had mentioned the attack on Thatch. The reason for that was the radio, which was stationed on the final match of the tournament. Apparently, they thought this would be an ideal moment to strike, as everyone, probably including the police, would be distracted. One of Blackbeard's minions had laughed about the fact that the entire team was replaced to take care of Thatch, whom they had "taken care of".

Blackbeard had just been explaining to his minions how they would transport their 'goods'. Curious about what those were, Ace had snuck further inside and had scooped a handful out of one of the barrels. There was dried fruit on top – to cover up what was underneath, Ace guessed – and indeed, when he had dug a little deeper, he found the dark coloured powder. Studying it, he had held the fire he used to light himself a little too close, and the powder made a spark. Realising it was gunpowder, Ace had snuck out with the barrel, back to where Izo was waiting.

They had made a trail of gunpowder away from the barrel, which they had placed in front of the wall. Ace had made sure the wall was the one behind which no other crates of gunpowder were standing, to prevent blowing up the whole town. Ace had used his bending to light the trail, but realised too late that the radio had fallen out of his pocket when he moved the barrel. It was too late to fetch it again, though.

The wall had blown up, collapsing partly, and effectively drew the attention of Blackbeard. Ace had then charged him head on, though not before Izo had warned him not to use his fire until Izo had made the gunpowder wet. Fortunately, Ace had practiced fighting without using his bending as well and punched Blackbeard in the face. Izo had cut through a water pipe and used the water to make the gunpowder wet. After that, he had attacked as well, throwing icicles around. Some of them had pierced the crates, so that gunpowder spilled on the floor. It was then that Marco had come in.

Fondly, Ace thought back to when he had seen Marco. Ace had regained his faith they could win now that he knew he had backup. And then Marco had shown those beautiful flames. Ace had never seen blue flames before. In between the ride to the police station and his interview, he had asked Marco about it, who had explained how he had discovered them when he was a kid, and that they came easier to him than regular flames. Ace had listened in awe and reproached him with not telling him about them sooner. Marco had said that it was a secret because he didn't want people to associate him with the person who had opposed Firelord Zuko.

When they had climbed into the van, Zoro and Sanji had finally arrived. Sanji had claimed that Zoro got them lost, while Zoro had snapped it wasn't his fault that the streets kept changing. Yet Ace had noticed that the lips of the both of them were slightly red and swollen. He had shared his discovery softly with Marco, who had chuckled.

In the police station, they had been questioned one by one by Smoker. Thatch had gone first and confirmed that he remembered Blackbeard, or Marshall Teach as his real name turned out to be, as the one who had attacked him along with two of his lackeys. After that, Ace had gone, and now he was sitting in the waiting area. His friends went home one by one after they had been questioned, but Ace refused to leave until his brothers would be released. Marco had announced he would wait with him, which Ace appreciated.

He had probably dozed off again, because he woke up being jumped by a poodle monkey-like creature that shouted, "Ace!", while bouncing on his lap. He couldn't be mad though, he had missed Luffy too much for that. Wrapping his arms around his youngest brother, he pulled the squirming Luffy flush against him. Over Luffy's shoulder, he saw Sabo standing as well, looking tired but happy.

Standing up with Luffy still hanging from his neck, Ace hugged his other brother tightly as well.

"I knew you would get us out!" Luffy said, grinning like a madman. "You promised and you did!"

"Of course I did, Lu. Are you guys okay?" Ace added worriedly.

"Yeah, it's not like they tortured us," Sabo said with a grin. "We're just tired and dirty…" His stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly, "…And hungry."

"So hungry," Luffy added dramatically as he suddenly hung limply from Ace's neck. "They didn't even feed us meat, Ace! It was horrible!"

"Sounds like you were tortured after all," Ace said, smirking.

Sabo chuckled. "I stand corrected."

Marco placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "I'm heading home. You're welcome to join me, but I think you have some catching up to do first. Why don't you stop by tomorrow night? I think this calls for a celebration."

Ace grinned at him. "Absolutely."

Luffy, finally standing on his own two feet again, tugged at Marco's sleeve. "Will there be meat?"

"As much as you can eat." Marco ruffled his hair.

Luffy cheered happily, and Ace chuckled.

"You know what you just promised, right?"

"Don't worry about me," Marco said with a smile. "Anyway, it's good to see you're all free again. See you tomorrow." With a wave, he left.

"By the way," Sabo asked, "why were you released so soon?"

"Because I didn't do something stupid and attacked the police!"

Sabo snorted. "Yeah, well, I expected you to!"

"I expected you _not_ to! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

For a moment, they stared at each other and then laughed loudly, slapping each other on the back.

The three of them left the police headquarters. When Ace noticed Sakazuki watching them, he had trouble not sticking out his tongue. It seemed that Smoker had kept his word and put more pressure to have Ace's brothers released. Obviously, it had worked.

They decided to go to Republic City Park to catch up. Luffy asked away nineteen to the dozen, but the recurring question was, "Who won the tournament?"

Ace laughed. Of course, when they were driving to the police station in the van, Ace had heard all the details of the match. Haruta, Jozu and Namur had followed Marco's order to draw out the match as long as possible, ending the first two matches in a tiebreaker. Jozu had beaten Kid in the face-off with relative ease, but Namur seemed to have more trouble with Law in the second – of course, that could have been on purpose to draw out the match. Finally, in the third round, at least Kid had been thoroughly pissed off, and Haruta and Namur had both been knocked back two zones. Jozu, however, had stood like a stone wall and thrown Kid off the back of the playing field. Bonney managed to eventually knock Jozu back a zone, but with two rounds won and no knockout, the new Whitebeard Pirates had won the match. Ace really hadn't expected anything else.

It seemed that, aside from the police who had probably already someone stationed to watch the warehouse, nobody had noticed the explosion, all too engrossed in the match. Of course there was the necessary celebration after the conclusion of the tournamen in the city as well, but Ace assumed that since it had already been so late when the first of his group could leave the police station, the victory would be celebrated tomorrow evening as well.

After retelling everything that had happened in the past days – leaving out a few details of course, his brothers didn't need to know what he almost did with Marco in bed – Sabo remained silent for a moment. Then, he said, "So, you've spoken to Koala? And Luffy's dad?"

Ace looked to his side where Luffy had fallen asleep soon after he had told them about the match. Luffy was never one to listen to long stories. "I did. Though you could have told me you knew she was a member of some organisation," Ace said reproachful.

Sabo stared at his toes. "She only told me the night before we were arrested. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. But now I think they serve a good cause, don't you?"

Ace sighed. "Maybe. Still, it would have saved me some trouble to know."

"I'm sorry. I promise I will tell you next time."

Ace snorted. "Next time you have a girlfriend who attacks us?"

Sabo smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, how was she? And what's he like?"

"She was fine, just worried about you." Ace nudged Sabo in the ribs meaningfully. "And he is… Very much unlike Luffy."

Sabo laughed. "I'll bet." Then he yawned.

"How about we go to the Baratie?" Ace suggested. "Our tent should still be there… Or at least I hope so."

Sabo gave him a sleepy smile. "Sounds good. I've barely slept in that cell."

They stood up, Sabo helping Ace to drape the snoring Luffy over his back as they made their way to the restaurant. Ace had half expected Zeff to have kicked away their tent, since none of them had showed up in the past days, but it seems Sanji had made sure everything stayed as it was.

Inside, Ace put Luffy on his mattress and made himself ready to crawl into bed as well, when he saw a basket he didn't know standing in the corner of the tent, with a note on top.

_Thought you might be hungry_, it read. Underneath the cloth covering the basket lay freshly baked buns. Exchanging a look with Sabo, they both hid several of them in a safe place before waking Luffy. Hungrily, the three attacked the food. The buns were stuffed with a mixture of meat and vegetables, and Ace almost moaned. He hadn't realised how hungry punching someone in the face made him.

Finally stuffed, Ace, Sabo and Luffy lay back on their beds and soon were all snoring peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ace woke up sandwiched between his brothers. Seeing their sleeping faces brought a smile to his face, and he was contemplating falling back to sleep when someone tapped on the canvas of the tent. The first thing moving had to be Luffy's nose, as it sniffed the air. With a loud "Food!", Luffy launched himself out of the tent.

Ace chuckled when he heard Luffy say, "Oh, hi Sanji."

Ace crawled out of the tent, seeing Luffy attached to a torn between amused and annoyed Sanji, who held a tray of food out of the former's reach.

"Morning," Ace greeted him with a grin.

"Good morning. I take it you found the buns last night?"

"We did." Ace scrambled to his feet and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of us."

Sanji shrugged. "You can stop the bowing, you know. Last night was enough."

Ace had made sure to thank everyone individually for aiding him. Still, he was grateful to have his brothers back, and he would like the people who helped him to know that.

Sabo stuck his sleepy head out of the tent and yawned. "G'morning, Sanji."

"Morning. I'm glad to see you both were acquitted. Well, all three of you of course, but I've seen Ace in the meantime." He handed Sabo and Ace a plate each before giving Luffy his.

"Ace told us you helped. Thanks," Sabo said when he had swallowed his first bite.

"Don't you start too. Anyway, I didn't do much, since Mosshead and myself ran into the Triple Threats, so we only arrived after Blackbeard was arrested. But it's good to see you have your usual appetite."

"The Whitebeards are hosting a party tonight. You should come too," Ace said with his mouth full, using his foot to keep Luffy away from his food.

Sanji chuckled. "Sounds good. But in the meantime, you two should take a bath." He gestured to Sabo and Luffy. "Oh, and Zeff's gonna kick your asses. Just seemed like something you should know." Leisurely, Sanji headed back inside.

"Wait, why is he going to kick our asses?" Ace called after him.

Sanji stopped and looked around. "You didn't show up for work. I did what I could by having him leave your tent alone, but a deal's a deal. You would work as long as you camped in the yard."

"But we were arrested!" Ace protested.

Sanji shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger. Enjoy your meal. It might be your last."

* * *

Zeff's wrath turned out to be a swift kick in the behind for all three of them and having them clean the whole kitchen by themselves. Finally, after they were exhausted from scrubbing all surfaces until they shone, Zeff plucked his moustache and treated them to the biggest lunch they had had in their lives. After that, he declared that they stank and sent them to the nearest bathhouse.

Unfortunately, before they could enter, Garp tracked them down – or maybe Zeff told him where he could find them – and hauled them over the coals for being arrested. As always, he wouldn't listen to reason – after all, it wasn't their fault they had been arrested – and the Fist of Love had never seen that much action. Finally, covered in bruises and bumps, Sabo, Ace and Luffy could take their bath. Of course, this ended in a bending fight, as Luffy and Sabo had missed their bending, until they were all clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Ace smiled fondly as Sabo tried to have Luffy sit still to wash his hair. It only had been a little over two days, but he had missed his brothers very much. They were his favourite people in the world – although Marco had managed to come close to that in the short time Ace had known him. It would be great if they could stay in Republic City, all of them together, even if that meant being closer to Gramps.

Eventually, when they felt clean enough, they decided to head in the direction of the Whitebeard house. It was already starting to grow dark by that time. However, on their way over there, they were intercepted by reporters, who immediately started asking questions.

"Why have you suddenly been released?"

"Has the real culprit been caught?"

"Are you angry about the tournament?"

Sabo cleared his throat. "The police has realised we had nothing to do with the attacks. They acted rash to protect the citizens of this city, but all has been corrected. That'll be all."

Of course, the reporters didn't leave it at that and bombarded them with questions. Sabo gave a signal, and they all started running. Ace caught Luffy's arm to prevent him from getting lost. Zigzagging through alleys, they finally came panting to a halt.

"When did you come up with that crap?" Ace asked Sabo out of breath.

Sabo shrugged. "That Smoker guy asked me to say something along that line."

"You've been wrongfully imprisoned for days! Why would you do them a favour?"

"It's shorter than the real story."

Ace had to hand him that. After they had made sure they weren't followed, they made their way over to the Whitebeard house. The party seemed to have started already, because when Kingdew opened the door, he already seemed slightly tipsy.

"Hey, it's the guests of honour!" he hollered, and loud cheering came from the living room.

Chuckling, Ace and his brothers followed Kingdew inside, where they were greeted enthusiastically.

"Look who's out of the big house!" Curiel said and slapped Sabo and Luffy on the shoulder. The latter grinned, but then noticed the table with food and was gone.

Ace walked over to Haruta, Namur and Jozu. "I heard about your victory. Congratulations!"

Haruta chuckled. "Of course, you can count on us. And you know, we had fun, so perhaps we'll join the tournament next year as well."

"We did invite the Supernovas to the victory party, though," Namur said with a smirk. "Though that Kid guy seemed like a sore loser."

Ace chuckled.

"Heads up!" Thatch suddenly called.

Ace turned around and saw a boulder the size of Luffy coming his way. Wide eyed, he let himself fall to the floor, but before the rock could reach the place where he had been standing, Jozu moved his hand, and the boulder stopped moving.

"Dammit, Thatch! Not _inside_ the house!" Marco's voice called.

Ace scrambled to his feet. "I take it Thatch has his bending back, then?"

Haruta sighed. "Unfortunately. He has been throwing stones all afternoon."

Ace chuckled. He chatted with Namur, Haruta and Jozu for a while, but his eyes kept darting around seeking Marco.

"Why don't you just go to him?" Haruta said and pushed Ace in the direction of where Marco was standing.

Suddenly feeling a little shy, Ace scratched the back of his head. "Hi."

"Hey." Marco smiled at him. "Did you have fun today?"

"For the most part." Ace sighed. "I've had the crap beaten out of me twice. But I loved spending time with Sabo and Lu again," he added with a sheepish grin.

Marco thought for a moment. "Your grandfather?" he then asked.

"Yup. And Zeff." Ace rubbed his still slightly sore behind.

Marco chuckled. "At least now you can relax. Why don't you go have some fun?"

Ace took his advice and he barely had taken a step in the direction of the table with drinks or a glass of booze was pressed into his hands.

Nami, Vivi, Robin and Franky showed up as well, soon followed by the others. They all greeted Luffy enthusiastically, and for the umpteenth time, Ace felt glad Luffy had made so many good friends. It would make staying in Republic City easier for him as well. Ace should bring up that idea after the party.

Even the Supernovas showed up to the party, taking Perona with them as well. Law and Chopper soon were engrossed in a conversation about healing and Chopper's eyes started to shine when Law mentioned being taught by Katara. Kid seemed to care more about the booze and soon found drinking buddies in Zoro and Nami. Franky and Usopp were discussing the former's inventions and Usopp's ideas. Sanji was swapping recipes with Thatch, who had finally stopped throwing rocks after being reprimanded by Izo. The latter was sitting with Vivi and Robin. Brook had found a friend in Vista, who turned out to swordfight as well. Sabo was arm wrestling with Fossa and losing at it. Bonney and Luffy were bonding over food, or fighting over it, that wasn't clear to Ace. Perona was talking to Atmos, who she called "cute" for some reason, and who was great at telling ghost stories. The other Whitebeard brothers, and Edward Newgate himself, were enjoying themselves with drinking, making music or dancing.

Ace was dancing with Haruta, when Sabo tapped on his shoulder. Ace excused himself and followed Sabo to a corner where Luffy was eating as well.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna leave," Sabo started.

"Already? Have you beaten Fossa yet?" Ace joked.

"Nah, I've given up after the twenty fifth time. My arm feels like it has been torn off. But I'd like to go see Koala," Sabo explained.

"Oh, okay. Have fun then," Ace said.

"You wanna come with me?"

Ace raised his eyebrow. "And see you lovebirds' reunion? Not really no."

"Have you thanked her properly already then?" Sabo asked sternly.

Ace had to admit that, no, Koala was one of the few people he hadn't thanked for aiding him in the rescue of his brothers. "Fine. But I don't see why you want us with you in the first place," he muttered.

"'Cause I want you to like her."

"I like her," Luffy said between bites.

"Still. Just come with me. After that, you can go back to the party," Sabo said, sighing.

"Alright. I'll go tell we're going out for a bit." Ace ran towards Marco.

"Hey, Sabo wants to go see Koala and he asked us to go with him, okay?"

"Are you asking my permission?" Marco asked amused.

"Not permission… Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for a bit," Ace muttered, looking away.

Marco chuckled, but when Ace wanted to walk away, he grabbed his hand and pulled Ace into a kiss.

"Have fun," he whispered in Ace's ear.

His ears bright red, Ace joined his brothers again, who laughed at him.

The cool evening air did him good and he followed Sabo through the streets of Republic City, holding Luffy's hand. Sabo seemed to know where he had to go and, eventually, came to a stop in front of a small house.

After he had knocked on the door, it stayed silent for a bit, before the door was opened. Koala's eyes widened and she threw her arms around Sabo's neck, kissing him on the mouth. After that, she looked over Sabo's shoulder at Ace.

"Thank you for getting him out of prison."

"Thank you for helping me getting him out of prison." Ace bowed.

"No, really–"

"Alright, you're both grateful," Sabo interrupted them. "And we're grateful to be out, right Lu?"

Luffy nodded.

Koala smiled. "It's good to see you again too, Luffy."

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi, Sabo wants us to like you, but I like you already!"

Koala smiled. "I'm glad about that."

Sabo gave Ace a stern look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I like you too."

Koala chuckled. "Thank you. Say, Luffy, would you like to meet your father?"

Luffy, who was picking his nose, looked up, confused. "I have a dad?"

Ace facepalmed. "Of course you do! You've been interrogated about him for days!"

"Oh, right. Shishishi!"

Ace hit his brother over the head.

"What does he look like? Is he really a dragon?" Luffy asked Koala.

"Do you look like you're half dragon?" Sabo asked.

Luffy thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess not. I suppose I would have been a firebender then! Shishishi!"

Koala laughed. "Dragon isn't a bender, though. Maybe it has skipped a generation or maybe his mother wasn't a bender. You'd have to ask you granddad. But I can show you to him if you want."

"You sure that's okay?" Sabo asked with a frown. "I mean, showing us to your hideout."

"Wouldn't you want to meet your dad?" Koala asked.

"Not really, but my dad is a jerk. I get your point, though. Come on, Lu, you're gonna see where you came from."

"Awesome!" Excitedly, Luffy ran ahead, until he seemed to realise that he had no idea where he had to go.

Koala chuckled and showed them the way. She led them to the edge of town where the houses looked poorer than in the centre, even worse than in Dragon Flats borough. Before one that looked like there hadn't lived anyone for years, she came to a stop.

"It's just through here. You won't find it if you don't know where to look, though," Koala said a little proudly.

"I knew a little patience would pay off," a voice suddenly sounded.

Ace and his brothers whipped around. Behind them, Sakazuki was standing, an infuriating smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ace asked. "Were you following us?"

"Of course. I knew you would lead me to Dragon's hideout sooner or later. I'd like to thank you for your cooperation, though." Before they could blink their eyes, Sakazuki had bent a metal wire forward, which wrapped itself around Koala's wrists, and he pulled her towards him. "By the way, you're under arrest for conspiring against the city."

"Let her go!" Sabo shouted, his fists clenched.

"You wanted your freedom back so badly, now you have it," Sakazuki spat.

"She's done nothing wrong either," Ace snapped. "She's only doing what you police fails to do, upholding justice!"

"You call that justice? This scum wouldn't recognise justice if it hit them in the face," Sakazuki spat.

Sabo gave Ace a pleading look, and Ace nodded almost imperceptibly. Sabo liked Koala, and that was enough for him. He wouldn't let anything or anyone be taken from his brothers anymore. Luffy seemed to feel the same as he was already in fighting stance.

"It's three against one, Sakazuki. You won't win," Ace said grimly.

"Three benders against one, that sounds unfair. But have you considered that I'm an earthbender," he bended a rock in Ace's direction, "a metalbender," a metal wire shot Sabo's way, "_and_ a lavabender?"

The ground split open before Luffy's feet, and lava bubbled up. Ace dove out of the way of the rock, while Sabo avoided the metal wire. Luffy, however, stood stock-still with a wave of lava heading his way.

"Luffy!" Ace, Sabo and Koala shouted simultaneously.

Sabo tried to cool the lava off with water, but there barely was any liquid present where they were.

Ace scrambled to his feet, his brain going at full speed. Lava was fire and earth, right? So he should be able to bend it too, right? Stretching out his arms, he tried to bend the lava, but it wouldn't listen, and he had to avert his eyes when the wave of lava washed over Luffy.

Yet, the agonising scream he had been expecting never came; instead, he only heard amazed gasps. Opening his eyes, his jaw fell.

Luffy had his hands raised above his head, the wave of lava having stopped a little above him.

"No way! Lu, you're a lavabender?!" Ace exclaimed.

"I am?" Luffy looked up. "Oh, I am! Shishishi!" A grin appearing on his face, he sent the lava back where it came from, towards Sakazuki.

Sakazuki obviously wasn't pleased with this little discovery, but Ace was thrilled. Ever since he heard that bending had subskills, he had hoped at least one of them had such a power. Sabo couldn't heal, he had tried, and ice wasn't his thing either. Ace still hoped to give lightning a shot. Luffy had never been a metalbender, much to Garp's annoyance, but they had never tried lava.

"How'd you like that?" Ace said smugly. "We can handle earth and metal, and now lava as well."

Sakazuki grit his teeth. "Whatever. You've been in my way for too long. You're all under arrest."

"No way I'm going back. And Koala isn't going anywhere either!" Sabo shouted. He bent the water out of some flowers in a planter and used it to cut through the metal with which Koala was fastened to Sakazuki.

"You're resisting arrest again? You're not very smart, are you?" Sakazuki taunted.

"Who's the stupid one? You didn't even bring backup!" Ace flung back.

The grin that appeared on Sakazuki's face was unnerving. "Which means no witnesses."

Metal wires wound themselves around Koala so she couldn't move anymore. Sabo, Ace and Luffy took their fighting stances. Sakazuki shot several boulders their way, which Luffy blocked. Ace attacked, sending a blast of fire Sakazuki's way. Sabo, who had bent the water he had taken out of the plants in a ball between his hands again tried to free Koala. Sakazuki sent lava his way, but Luffy intercepted it again.

The fight continued for a while, and Ace cursed under his breath. He had underestimated Sakazuki's strength. Even the three of them working together couldn't take him out. Ace looked at his brothers. Like him, they were panting and sweating. Because they were in a remote part of town, no one was there to witness the fight, not even people from Koala's organisation.

A stone was thrown his way, and Ace could barely avoid it. He grit his teeth. Was this what they had been training for all these years? To be beaten by one earthbender? Had they even stood a chance in the pro-bending tournament, or had they just been lucky the Whitebeard Pirates had liked them?

From the three of them, Ace had it the toughest. It was night, which meant his firebending was weaker than normal as it was strengthened by the sun. Sabo, on the other hand, was stronger than ever. Not only was it night, it was also a full moon, which meant that his bending could go all out. Luffy's bending wasn't influence by either, so he was as strong as usual.

An outcry from Koala warned him of a metal wire aimed to his head, and he could bend over backwards only barely in time. So Sakazuki hadn't been kidding when he had implied he would catch them by all means necessary. Apparently, that meant dead or alive.

Sakazuki seemed to grow tired of the fight. When Ace shot a blast of fire his way, he hoisted up Koala with his metalbending and used her as a human shield. Ace could only stop the flames to prevent them from hitting her.

"You bastard!" Sabo shouted to Sakazuki. "Don't you dare touch her! Coward!"

"I'm simply using the means at my disposal," Sakazuki said. "That it rubs you the wrong way is only a bonus."

Ace could see something snap within Sabo. He was never one to get angry fast; annoyed with his brothers, sure, but Ace had hardly ever seen him really mad. But when he had seen it, it had been terrifying. Luffy seemed to sense the same and took a step back.

Sakazuki threw a rock Sabo's way, but he effortlessly flung it out of the air with his water.

"You will let her go!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Sakazuki froze mid-movement, his muscles tensed. The metal wire he had been bending fell limply on the ground as if it never had been aimed at Luffy. Sakazuki's eyes flicked from Ace to Luffy to Sabo and back, panic showing all over his face.

Wide-eyed, Ace turned to Sabo. His brother's hair was covering his eyes, his arms outstretched and his fingers bent as if he was pulling invisible strings. With one movement of his hands, Sakazuki let go of Koala and sank to his knees.

Luffy immediately jumped into action and started to untie her, while Ace stood rooted to the ground.

He knew of the existence of bloodbending, but it was illegal to use as it was seen as the darkest and most powerful of all bending skills. He had never known Sabo could do it, maybe even Sabo hadn't known, but still. It was absolutely terrifying to watch his brother control another human being as a marionette.

As soon as she was untied, Koala jumped up and ran towards Sakazuki, who was still sitting helplessly on the ground. She quickly placed well-aimed punches to several parts of his body, causing him to fall limply on the ground. Ace realised she had blocked his bending temporarily, so Sabo could stop using his bloodbending.

Koala ran towards Sabo, who had fallen on his knees on the ground, his eyes wide. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry you had to do that."

Sabo reached up, his hands shaking when he placed them on her back.

Ace finally snapped out of his trance and hastened himself towards his brother, just as Luffy, and grabbed one of Sabo's hands.

"You won't get away with this," Sakazuki growled from where he was lying.

"Shut up," Ace snapped. He was so done with that guy, consequences be damned. They were in much trouble already, anyway.

"I'll get you later! The whole police force will be after you! Bloodbending is a punishable offence! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!" Sakazuki all but shrieked.

"I wouldn't try it," another voice suddenly sounded.

Excitedly, Ace looked up to the roof where Marco's voice had come from. Marco was accompanied by Izo and Thatch, who jumped down from the roof.

"They're under the protection of Whitebeard. I don't suppose you'd want to start a war with him, would you?" Marco continued with a smirk.

From his position on the ground, Sakazuki grit his teeth.

Marco jumped down from the roof as well and made his way over to the brothers. "Really? Fighting a cop?"

"We had to! He wanted to take Koala!" Ace said, almost pouting.

"We better get going," Marco said. "Are you coming? We can discuss the details later."

Sabo grabbed Koala's hand firmly as if to say he wouldn't go without her, but Marco didn't seem to be inclined to leave anyone behind, except for Sakazuki, of course. Thatch made a gesture with his arms, and a large cloud of dust arose from the street, obscuring Sakazuki's vision, so they could get away.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me that?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Shush!" Ace gave his brother a slap on the back of the head. "It won't work if he can still _hear _where we're going!" he hissed.

Luffy pouted, but obliged and shut up.

As they ran back to the Whitebeard house, Ace asked Marco, "Won't they know where we go anyway? Since they know where you live…"

"Yeah, Thatch was mostly showing off. Still, it buys us a little time, if they'd be so stupid as to come to our house," Marco replied.

"Why would that be stupid?" Ace asked confused.

A mysterious smile appeared on Marco's face. "We'll explain everything later."

That did nothing to satisfy Ace's curiosity, but he decided to refrain from asking more and be patient.

When they arrived at the Whitebeard residence, most guests had left, aside from Luffy's friends and the Whitebeard family, of course. Koala seemed somewhat reluctant to enter, as Luffy's friends made it a point to stare at her, though Sanji had to be the creepiest with hearts radiating from his eyes. Fortunately, one snide remark from Zoro was enough to distract him.

Koala, Sabo, Luffy and Ace had all squeezed next to each other on the couch and silence had fallen in the room. Finally, Ace asked, "So how the hell did you find us? _We_ didn't even know where we were going."

"That's because Marco missed you so much," Thatch said teasingly. "He couldn't wait a second longer–" A blast of fire in his direction made him shriek and shut him up.

Marco coughed. "I figured you would pick Koala up and come straight back. When you didn't, I got a bad feeling, so I decided to look for you."

"That still doesn't explain _how_ you found us," Sabo said with raised eyebrows.

"Marco did his phoenix-thing to launch himself into the air. After that, it wasn't hard to locate you," Izo explained.

Ace nodded, but suddenly, his eyes widened in realisation. "Koala! We left Sakazuki near the entrance of your hideout!"

She smiled. "Don't worry. They can tear down the building and not find the entrance. Besides, I already left a warning for the boss. We never stay long on one place anyway."

Sabo sighed in relief and pulled her closer. "We almost ruined it for you."

"Don't be silly. You saved me."

"That reminds me," Marco said. "How were you able to overcome Sakazuki so easily?"

Ace's eyes flicked at Sabo. "It was a combination of factors," he said slowly. "But we did find out Lu's a lavabender."

"Really?" Thatch and Zoro asked simultaneously.

Luffy nodded proudly. "Watch this!" With his fist, he pounded on the ground. The floor cracked and boiling lava bubbled up.

The bystanders all jumped back, and Sabo, Ace and Koala pulled their feet up on the couch.

"Dammit, Lu!" Ace called.

Luffy grinned and closed the ground again.

Thatch rubbed his chin. "That's good, but still not enough to beat someone like Sakazuki."

Silence fell in the room. Ace didn't want to tell them about Sabo, and Sabo himself seemed as reluctant as him. Bloodbending was illegal and a much feared skill. Still, someone had to say _something_…

"It was me."

Ace turned his head to look at Koala.

"While they were distracting him, I snuck up on Sakazuki and chi-blocked him. Not even the best bender can withstand that if you do it right," she explained.

Sabo looked at her gratefully. Ace turned to Luffy to try to convince him to stick to this story, but Luffy was already wearing his serious face. The bloodbending was their little secret, at least for now.

"Well then, we now have the how and the why. But what now?" Rakuyo said. "That Sakazuki is not just going stop looking for them."

"There are no witnesses, so they'll have to take his word for it. If the police won't find a trace of Koala's organisation, his word will already seem shaky, and I hardly doubt Chief Lin will like how he run the place in her absence. I'm sure we can work something out," Marco said. "You'll just need to lay low for a while."

Ace noticed that Sabo had clenched his hands into fists. Whitebeard might be influential enough to erase their record for attacking a cop – it really had been self defence anyway, since Sakazuki didn't even have an arrest warrant for Koala and he used excessive force – but Sakazuki knew Sabo's secret. He wouldn't be safe.

Marco had noticed Sabo's reluctance to make eye contact. "Something you want to share?"

Sabo swallowed hard and stared at the ground.

"Look, Sakazuki doesn't know where you live in the mountains, so you don't have much to worry about," Curiel said. "We can help expunge your records in case you want to come back here, for instance for the tournament."

Sabo and Ace sighed simultaneously. Neither of them really wanted to leave, the former because of Koala, the latter for Marco, but it seemed like the best option. Ace would really miss Marco, though.

"No."

Surprised, Ace looked up to Luffy. Luffy was standing up, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes and his arms crossed before his chest.

"Whattaya mean, no?" Thatch asked confused. "We're giving you an out here."

"Sabo wants to be with Koala and Ace with Marco," Luffy said firmly. "They wouldn't want to be away for a year."

Luffy's moments of clarity never ceased to amaze Ace.

"And Gramps is going to kill us," Luffy added in a whiny voice.

Marco exchanged a look with Edward Newgate, who had remained silent until then. Now, he said, "Well, you can stay here too, sons."

A wave of relief washed over Ace, but Sabo said, "I don't think I can."

"Why is that, boy?" Newgate asked.

"Because I beat Sakazuki. Koala only chi-blocked him after I…" He swallowed and closed his eyes. "After I bloodbended him."

A gasp went through the room. Whitebeard looked pensive. "That might pose a problem indeed."

"No, it won't," Koala said suddenly. "Sabo, you can come with me. Dragon can protect you. Sakazuki will never find you."

"But what about the tournament?" Luffy whined. "We still have to beat them!" He pointed at Marco, Thatch and Izo.

Whitebeard rose from his chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he can participate. For now, however, Sabo should take Koala's offer. It is where he wants to be, as you noted just now."

Sabo nodded and looked at his brothers. "Then you'll be staying here?"

Ace nodded, but Luffy said, "Nope."

"Lu, you heard them! We need to lay low and they can offer us protection," Ace scolded his brother.

"But I don't wanna! I want to see more of the world! With my new nakama!" Luffy grinned in the direction of Zoro and the others.

"Excuse me?" Nami said. "You expect us to drop everything and just come with you?!" She shrugged. "Oh, why the hell not?"

"Nami!" Vivi called out.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I haven't seen more than the area around Republic City. It's a golden opportunity."

"I've decided!" Luffy said grinning.

Ace exchanged a look with Sabo, who smiled fondly.

"Alright, but you better be in time back for the tournament then," Ace said with a grin.

"Shishishi! Like I'm gonna miss that."

"Then there's still the problem of getting you out of the city," Namur remarked. "As long as Lin isn't back, Sakazuki is gonna be a problem."

"I might be of help with that."

They all turned around, surprised by the voice. Boa Hancock was standing in the middle of the room, a snake around her shoulders. Apparently, nobody had realised she was still present.

"Yo, Hammock," Luffy said, grinning.

Hancock blushed and hid her cheeks behind her hands.

"How can you help?" Ace inquired. It never ceased to amaze him that she actually had a crush on his youngest brother.

She brusquely turned around, bending over backwards and pointing at him. "Because I'm beautiful!"

"She did manage to come and see him while he was in prison," Sabo remarked. "The whole station was talking about it, that's how I heard. If she can get in there, I'm sure she'll be able to smuggle him out of the city."

Luffy threw his arms into the air. "Yosh! It's decided then."

Hancock looked like she was about to swoon.

* * *

Several days later, Ace was sitting on Marco's bed, his knees brought up to his chin. Sabo and Luffy both had left, and even in a house with seventeen people, it seemed quiet. After all, especially Luffy was quite lively all the time.

Hancock had arranged everything the day after they had beaten Sakazuki; Luffy would travel in the back of her car, hidden underneath a blanket, until they had reached a safe distance from the city. There he would meet up with his nakama, as he called them. Ace had been surprised they all had agreed so easily to come with him, but he guessed Luffy had that kind of effect on people. Luffy had also taken the tent with him – Sanji had brought Sabo and Ace their things that had been left in it – and it seemed that Whitebeard somehow had managed to convince Zeff to let them go. Perhaps he had paid him.

While Ace had to admit that he was a little jealous about Luffy travelling the world, when his brother had invited him to come along, he had declined with a smile. Sure he would miss Luffy, but he wanted to give this thing with Marco a chance. He didn't regret his decision, at least not up till now. The Whitebeard family had done everything in their power to make him feel at home.

Sabo had left as well with Koala, also having declined Luffy's offer. Whitebeard had promised he would make sure Sabo's secret stayed safe; how, he didn't want to elaborate on, but Ace trusted he would keep his word.

Ace closed his eyes and sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he just felt a little melancholic.

Marco came into the room and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ace sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Marco wrapped his arm around Ace's shoulders and pulled him close. "You're allowed to miss them, you know."

Ace curled up against Marco, placing his head on his chest. "It's just… Yesterday around this time I was so happy I got them back, and now they're gone again. I know it's better because they are where they want to be and all…"

"And are you where you want to be?" Marco asked.

Ace looked up. "Of course I am."

"You've agreed to meet in a year, right? Then you can enter the tournament together again and see how things are," Marco continued. "Perhaps you could even return home."

"I wanna stay with you," Ace protested.

Marco kissed his hair. "I want you to stay too. But I also want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Ace smiled slightly and crept closer to Marco. "I just miss them, is all. But you're right. Nothing is set in stone yet. And the most important thing is that they're happy, even if that means we're not together. We were planning to start our own bending teams after three years anyway." He took Marco's hand in his. "Can you show me again?"

Marco smiled and let a blue flame light up in his hand. Ace did the same with his own orange fire and let the flames intertwine. The colours matched beautifully. More than ever Ace was certain this was the place he wanted to be.

"Can I kiss you?" Marco asked.

Ace nodded and Marco guided his face closer to Marco's. Ace closed his eyes when their lips met, opening his mouth and letting Marco's tongue enter. For now, he decided, he had better things to do than worry, and they all involved Marco.

Marco seemed to agree when he pushed Ace gently back on the bed before climbing on top of him. His hands roamed Ace's upper body – who needs shirts anyway? – and made their way down until they reached the waistband of Ace's shorts. All the while, he hadn't stopped kissing Ace, but now he moved his lips to Ace's neck.

Ace felt his shorts slide off his hips, but he had no intention of stopping Marco. He even helped by lifting up his hips a little so the pants could slide down his ass. Deciding to take matters into his own hand, Ace flipped them over so he was on top and leaned down to kiss Marco again. Marco's hands found his ass and squeezed it, causing Ace to let out a moan. Ace deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore Marco's mouth. Marco's hands never left his ass, until his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his boxers. Instead of pulling them down, however, he seemed to hesitate.

"You know we can stop any time you want, right?" he asked Ace in between kisses.

Ace pulled back a little and looked down at Marco. He looked really hot right now, with his kiss-swollen lips and eyes dark with lust. Ace smiled and placed his hands on Marco's, guiding them down. "Yeah. But not right now."

His words seemed to encourage Marco, as he flipped them over again and pulled Ace's boxers down all the way. Immediately diving down, he kissed the insides of Ace's thighs until he had reached his erection. He waited a moment, perhaps to see if someone would interrupt them again, but when that didn't happen, he finally took Ace's cock in his mouth.

Ace let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. Not knowing where to leave his hands, he entangled them with the sheets. What Marco was doing felt so fucking good, he couldn't even begin to compare it with the awkward masturbation sessions he had indulged himself in. Marco knew how to work him, how hard to suck and when to use his teeth. Ace's legs were trembling slightly, and Marco placed his hands on Ace's thighs as he continued to bob his head up and down.

While this was probably the best he had felt in his life, Ace felt like something was missing. He didn't know exactly what it was, but there was one thing he did know.

"Marco," he managed to bring out hoarsely.

Marco looked up and let go of him, saliva still connecting him with Ace's erection.

"You should be naked too."

Without replying, Marco pushed himself off the bed, never breaking eye contact, and slowly started to take off his shirt.

Ace sat up and reached for Marco's trousers, struggling a bit with the button, but finally managing to shimmy them down his hips, taking Marco's boxers with them. He took a moment to study Marco's body. He had already known of course that Marco had amazing abs and felt them several times already, and had seen him naked in the bathhouse, but to have him standing before Ace, fully hard, was something else entirely. The fact that he had brought Marco to that state was in itself arousing, never mind the picture Marco formed.

Marco let Ace observe him for a while, before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I want you so bad," he murmured in Ace's ear.

Ace must have shot him a questioning look, because he suddenly hesitated. "Like…" He reached behind Ace and grabbed his ass, lifting him slightly into the air and flush against Marco.

Ace reached up to hold on to Marco's shoulders to keep his balance, but then Marco seemed to become aware of his inexperience and let go of him.

"N-never mind. Just lie back down and I'll finish what I started."

Ace, however, pulled him down in a kiss. While he didn't have any experience, Marco's gesture had painted a pretty clear picture of what he wanted to do. And Ace realised that was probably what he had been missing, being intimate with Marco, while the latter was getting pleasured as well.

"I wanna do it," he said with a smile.

Marco looked at him a little sceptically. "You're sure? You're not obligated to do anything, you know?"

Ace smiled and lay back on the bed, beckoning Marco to come closer. When he obliged, Ace wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know. But it'll feel good for the both of us, right? I trust you."

His words did something to Marco, as he suddenly dove onto Ace, kissing him with even more passion than before. Ace moaned when their erections made contact and reached between them to take them both into his hand. Marco was already breathing heavily, while he reached with one hand in the drawer of the nightstand – to find what, Ace wasn't sure. He didn't particularly care either, but when he squeezed himself and Marco a little lighter, Marco's whole body jerked, causing him to rip the drawer from the nightstand. Ace couldn't help but smile. In the short time he had known Marco, Marco had always been composed – with the exception of when he was fighting with Blackbeard's henchmen, but that had been awesome. To see him lose control like that, and knowing Ace was the cause of it, was amazing.

Marco cursed and kissed Ace passionately, while he was now searching the ground where the contents of the drawer now were spread out. He probably couldn't find what he was looking for, as he stopped kissing Ace to lean over the edge of the bed. Ace was about to protest, but Marco had already come back up, a triumphant look on his face as he held up a bottle. Ace figured Marco knew what he was doing and decided not to ask; instead, he pulled Marco into a kiss again.

Marco's hands roamed his body until they grabbed Ace's ass again. Ace had let go of their erections, fearing that he would come too soon. Finally, Marco picked up the mystery bottle – as Luffy would call it – and poured some of the contents over his fingers, making sure they were all coated. Ace watched with interest, wondering where this would lead.

"This is going to feel a bit weird, but try to relax," Marco warned him. After a moment of thought, he added, "And let me know if you want to stop."

Ace nodded, taking a comfortable position on the bed. Today Marco had the lead – though if this would become a regular occurrence, Ace would take charge at some point.

Ace winced when Marco penetrated him with his finger. He wasn't far inside him, taking time to massage the tight ring of muscles. Ace closed his eyes. The feeling was weird, and while it didn't hurt, Ace couldn't say that it was pleasant. But Marco hadn't denied that it would feel good for him too, so Ace trusted it would get better.

Marco added a second finger, which wasn't enjoyable in itself, but when Marco curled his fingers, it was like he hit a button inside Ace's body. It was like fire shot through his veins, and his whole body jerked with the feeling.

Marco added a third digit, but kept rubbing at the spot. Ace arched his back, his fingers intertwined with the sheets. Just at the moment where he thought that he was going to lose his mind, however, Marco pulled out his fingers. Ace lifted his head to protest, when he saw what Marco was doing.

Marco had poured some of the contents of the bottle – which Ace had concluded was some kind of lubricant – and was rubbing it on his cock. He seemed to use more force than necessary, but Ace supposed he must be getting pretty desperate by now.

Ace was about to ask what came next, when Marco dove on top of him again. After a few sloppy kisses, Marco asked, "You okay?"

When Ace confirmed that, Marco smiled and continued, "Good. This might hurt a little, but…"

"…Try to stay relaxed," Ace finished his sentence and kissed his nose. "I'm ready."

Nodding, Marco positioned himself before sliding in. The both of them moaned simultaneously. Ace grit his teeth, his body trying to adjust. Marco gave him all the time he needed, breathing heavily while he buried his face in the crook of Ace's neck.

Ace's hips jerked ever so slightly, but Marco could read his body like a book and started moving. The last time they attempted to get intimate, Ace had noticed that Marco liked it if he showed how much he enjoyed himself, so this time, he didn't hold back his voice. Reality blurred and the only thing he felt was Marco moving inside him and, later, a hand wrapped around his neglected erection. With all the foreplay before, he realised he wouldn't last long. It only took Marco a few well-aimed thrusts to push him over the edge.

Ace felt like he was floating on clouds. He only came back down again when Marco – who must have reached his orgasm too, though Ace hadn't even noticed – moved and pulled out of him.

"Damn," was all Ace could manage, still sprawled out on the bed, when Marco lay down next to him.

Marco chuckled. "Tell me about it." He wrapped his arms around Ace and pulled him into a kiss. "I take it you enjoyed it?"

Ace grinned. "You can say that again." Smiling, he snuggled up against Marco. "You know," he continued with a soft voice, "I can't say I expected anything of this to happen when we arrived here in Republic City."

Marco gently caressed his damp hair. "I would have been amazed if you had. I mean, no one could have seen your arrest coming."

"Yeah." Ace placed his head on Marco's chest. "I just thought we'd win the tournament, spend some of the money here and leave. I'd never imagined to make so many friends or to fall–" He bit his lips. Perhaps it was a little too soon to start proclaiming his feelings from the rooftops. He had only known Marco a week; he wasn't even sure how to call their relationship. Mustering up the courage, Ace took a deep breath and asked, "Marco? What are we?"

Marco pursed his lips. "Let's see. I like you, and – tell me if I'm going out on a limb here – you seem to like me."

Ace let out a laugh.

"Plus, you're stuck with me, at least for a while. So I think it's safe to call you my boyfriend."

Ace sat up and straddled Marco, roaming with his hands over his chest. "I came here to win a tournament and a lot of money. Instead I found a boyfriend. Can't say you're too much of a consolation prize." A smirk grew on his face. "But mark my words, next year, when Sabo, Lu and me enter the tournament again, we're _so_ gonna beat you."

End


End file.
